Scherben
by KitKat und Trovia
Summary: Zu Halloween 1981 stirbt James, doch Lily überlebt. In Sirius Armen findet sie eine andere Art von Trost, als sie suchte. Voldemort entpuppt sich als eine andere Art Bedrohung, als sie dachte. Remus wird vergessen... und Peter wird ein Held.
1. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört alles, JKR nichts ... öhm ... oder doch eher andersrum? (man kann es ja mal versuchen. ;-) )

**A/N:** WOW! Wir hätten fast schon selber nicht mehr geglaubt, dass dieses Baby noch online geht. Die „Schwangerschaft" war mehr als kompliziert und die „Geburt" nicht wirklich eine leichte. Aber hier ist nun unsere erste Scherbe. Behandelt sie gut. Sie hat einen weiten und beschwerlichen Weg hinter sich.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim lesen und freuen uns wie Schokomuffins, wenn das eine oder andere Review bei uns eintrudelt (nein, das war natürlich überhaupt kein Zaunpfahl, sondern lediglich ein Hinweis ;-) ).

* * *

**- Kapitel 1: Halloween -**

- für Julia -

Godrics Hollow, 31. Oktober 1981

Lautes Jauchzen war aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören, als Lily die Tür öffnete. Einen kleinen Moment wunderte sie sich noch, was Harry so begeisterte, doch dann sah sie, wie James ihn mit ausgestreckten Armen durch die Luft „fliegen" ließ und verstand die Begeisterung ihres Sohnes. „Fliegen" war mit Abstand Harrys Lieblingsspiel. Dabei war es ihm herzlich egal, ob er dies auf James' Armen oder auf dem Kinderbesen tat, den er von seinem Lieblingsbabysitter Sirius zum 1. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Beides hatte seine Reize. Auf dem Besen konnte er alleine „fliegen", auf Papas Armen definitiv höher. Heute war Harry nach höher.

Lächelnd stieß Lily sich am Türrahmen ab, an dem sie mit verschränkten Armen gelehnt und ihren beiden Männern beim Spielen zugesehen hatte. Doch irgendwann mußten auch die größten Himmelsstürmer einmal landen.

„Zeit für's Bett, Tiefflieger.", meinte sie und streckte die Hände nach Harry aus, der immer noch vergnügt jauchzend auf James Knien rumhüpfte und lautstark eine weitere „Flugstunde" einforderte. „Morgen kannst du weiterfliegen."

„Hast du gehört, Partner?", raunte James Harry mit verschwörerischer Stimme ins Ohr und warf gleichzeitig Lily einen Schmunzeln zu. „Morgen dürfen wir weiterfliegen. Was meinst du, sollen wir morgen mal die Faultierrolle ausprobieren oder doch eher den Woollongong Shimmy?"

„Keines von beidem. Ihr seid wohl verrückt geworden. Ich will meinen Sohn schließlich in einem Stück wiederhaben, wenn eure „Flugstunden"vorbei sind."

James Augenbrauen schnellten überrascht nach oben. „Und ich bin dir egal? Wie herzlos von dir. Harry, hast du mich wenigstens noch lieb?"

„Papa ... lieb", antwortete Harry und schlang die Arme fest um James' Nacken, wobei er diesem fast die Brille von der Nase fegte.

Triumphierend sah James Lily an, während er mit einer Hand seine Brille wieder richtete. „Siehst du? _Er _hat mich wenigstens noch lieb."

„Das hab ich auch, du Spinner. Ich hab' dich mehr als einfach nur lieb.", antwortete Lily und schmunzelte nun ihrerseits. „Aber bei dir habe ich aufgegeben, was Quidditch angeht. Dich werde ich wohl meinen Lebtag nicht davon abhalten können, verrückte und gefährliche Besenstunts aufzuführen."

James grinste und befreite sich dann aus Harrys Klammergriff, da ihm langsam die Luft wegblieb. „Laß dir eins gesagt sein, Harry. Du hast eine unheimlich intelligente Mutter.", flüsterte er seinem Sohn zu. „Und eine verflucht hübsche noch dazu."

„Mami", krähte Harry fröhlich und hielt Lily seine kurzen Ärmchen hin, während er heftig mit den Füßen zappelte. James reichte ihn daraufhin zu Lily rüber, die ihn auf den Arm nahm und ihm liebvoll ein paar zerzauste Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Harry kuschelte sich an sie und auch wenn er selber eigentlich noch gar nicht der Meinung war, dass er ins Bett mußte, betrogen ihn doch seine Augenlider, die langsam immer schwerer wurden, und sein linker Daumen, der völlig automatisch in seinen Mund gerutscht war.

„Du brauchst weder die Faultierrollekönnen, noch den Woollongong Shimmy, mein Schatz. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass du ganz bestimmt kein Jäger wirst."

Empört sah James sie an. „Kein Jäger? Und was wird er dann? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mein Sohn Besenpolierer oder Robenwäscher wird."

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet, oder? Ich denke eher, dass _unser _Sohn ein Sucher wird. Er hat ein Talent, was suchen angeht."

„Wundert dich das? Wenn seine Mutter so tolle Schokoladenkekse machen kann und die dann gemein in Schränken versteckt, muß er ja Sucherfähigkeiten entwickeln. Das bleibt gar nicht aus. Und mit Sucher kann ich leben. Hauptsache, er spielt Quidditch."

James lächelte Lily verliebt an und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn, während sie leise lachend die Augen verdrehte. Dann strich er Harry über den Kopf, der müde zu seinem Vater rüberblinzelte und gab auch ihm einen Kuß auf den wirren Haarschopf.

„Schlaf gut, Harry. Wir zwei fliegen morgen weiter. Versprochen."

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", meinte Lily leise zu James. „Hast du Lust, gleich noch ein Glas Wein zu trinken? Mir ist nach einem schönen Glas Wein."

„Gerne, irgendeinen bestimmten Wunsch?"

„Weißwein, trocken", antwortete Lily. „Welche Sorte ist mir egal."

„In Ordnung. Ich hole gleich eine Flasche aus dem Keller."

„Sehr schön. Bis gleich."

Lily rückte Harry auf ihrem Arm nochmal zurecht und verließ mit ihm das Wohnzimmer, um ihren schon fast eingeschlafenen Sohn endlich ins Bett zu bringen. James hörte sie leise flüstern, als sie die Treppe raufstieg, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln lief über seine Lippen. Diese beiden Menschen waren sein Leben, und er würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, dass dort draußen kein Krieg toben würde und sie einfach nur ein ganz normales Familienleben führen könnten. Aber leider war ihnen dies nicht vergönnt. Durch irgendeine verrückte Laune des Schicksals gehörte ausgerechnet seine kleine Familie zu dem kleinen Kreis möglicher Personen, die mit einer vollkommen nebulösen Prophezeiung in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Eine Prophezeiung, die das Ende des Kriegs betraf und von der er jeden Abend betete, dass sie nicht seine Familie, nicht Harry betraf. Er gönnte es zwar auch den Longbottoms nicht, dass ihr Sohn derjenige war, der Voldemort am Ende angeblich besiegen konnte, aber er war Egoist genug, in dem Fall an seine eigene Familie zu denken. Denn es gab schließlich keine Garantie auf diesen Sieg.

Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf die Couch nieder und schloß die Augen. Der Wein konnte noch eine Weile warten, denn Lily würde noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sie zurückkam. Harrys abendliches Einschlafritual aus Zähneputzen, Umziehen, Wettlauf gegen Mama vom Badezimmer bis zum Bett und einem Schlaflied von Lily brauchte halt seine Zeit.

* * *

Leise schloss Lily die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer hinter sich und wandte sich der Treppe zu. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen ließ sie erschrocken einen Satz zurückspringen und gegen die Wand taumeln. Ihr Herz schien ihr fast aus der Brust zu springen und sie sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Flur zur Treppe hinunter. _Was zur Hölle hat James da jetzt denn wieder angestellt? Na, der konnte was erleben. _Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, den Mund aufzumachen und ihren Mann von hier oben aus anzuschreien – Harrys Nachtruhe war ihr im Moment herzlich egal – denn die Worte, die jetzt zu ihr hochdrangen, ließen ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Lily, nimm Harry und verschwinde! Er ist es! GEH! VERSCHWINDE! Ich halte ihn auf -"

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war ein schlechter Scherz. Das _konnte _einfach nicht wahr sein. Sie waren sicher. Sie hatten den Fideliuszau ...

„Avada Kedavra"

„JAAAAAAAAAAAMES! NEIN!"

Am ganzen Körper zitternd wankte Lily rückwärts auf Harrys Zimmer zu. Mit panischem Entsetzen hörte sie, wie die Treppenstufen knarrten, als jemand zu ihr hochstieg. Doch dann wirbelte sie herum und stürzte in Harrys Zimmer. Es war nicht einfach _jemand_,der die Treppe hochstieg. Voldemort hatte sie gefunden. Voldemort war hier. In Godrics Hollow. In ihrem Haus. Auf ihrer _Treppe_. Er hatte James umgebracht und war jetzt auf dem Weg zu ihr und Harry. Sie durfte das nicht zulassen. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass auch noch Harry was passierte. Nicht nachdem James ...

Ein trockenes, hysterisches Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie in fliegender Hast alles vor die Tür schob, dessen sie irgendwie habhaft werden konnte. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, sich und ihren Sohn zu retten, dabei wußte sie genau, dass es sinnlos war. Sie saßen in der Falle. Sie saßen wie Mäuse in der Falle und die Katze war im Anmarsch.

Mäuse ... Ratten ... _VERDAMMT, PETER! Wie konntest du uns das nur antun?_

Lily stürzte zu Harrys Bett rüber und hob am ganzen Körper zitternd ihren Sohn auf die Arme. Die Schritte auf dem Flur kamen näher, kamen vor der Tür zum Stehen. Mit ohnmächtigem Entsetzen sah Lily, wie die Tür einen Spalt breit aufgeschoben wurde. Sie drückte Harry fester an sich, der sie mit großen Augen überrascht ansah und schob sich weiter nach hinten in den Raum, den Blick panisch auf den Zauberstab gerichtet, der sich jetzt durch die Tür schob und mit einem lässigen Schlenker ihre Barriere wegschob. Sie setzte Harry hinter sich in seinem Bett ab und stellte sich schützend vor ihn; wissend, dass sie ja doch nicht die geringste Chance hatte, ihn zu retten, aber es dennoch versuchend. Um sie selber ging es schon gar nicht mehr. Um ihr eigenes Leben würde sie nicht betteln. Alles, was jetzt noch zählte, war Harry, ihr Sohn, für den sie zu sterben bereit war.

Ihr Magen zog sich zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammen, als sie die schwarzgewandete Gestalt langsam ins Zimmer treten sah. Vollkommen ruhig stand er ihr gegenüber und schien es nicht im geringsten zu bemitleiden, dass sie zitternd wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange vor ihm stand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und den Zauberstab in der zitternd erhobenen Hand sah sie ihren größten Albtraum Wirklichkeit werden: Voldemort in Harrys Kinderzimmer. Das konnte nur ein Albtraum sein. Ein grausamer Albtraum. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Und _was um Himmels Willen _hatte Voldemort da bloß in der anderen Hand? Doch diese Frage war im nächsten Moment schon wieder vollkommen aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden, denn jetzt kam er auf sie zu. Und Lily tat das, was sie bei unzähligen Ordensmissionen immer mit einem mitleidigen Kopfschütteln abgetan hatte, da es ja doch nichts nützte, wenn Todesser oder gar Voldemort persönlich am Werk waren. Sie bettelte – bettelte um das Leben ihres Sohnes.

„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!"

„Geh' zur Seite, dummes Mädchen ... geh zur Seite. Jetzt ..."

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht. Nimm mich, töte mich stattdessen ..."

„Dies ist meine letzte Warnung -"

„Nicht Harry, bitte ... hab' Gnade ... hab' Gnade ... nicht Harry. Nicht Harry. Bitte, ich tue alles -"

„Geh' zur Seite – geh' zur Seite, Mädchen -"

Lily sah, wie der Zauberstab sich hob und auf sie zielte, sie wußte, dass es nur noch Sekundenbruchteile waren, bis sie starb, aber ...

Ein greller Lichtblitz erhellte den Raum für einige Sekunden und was auch immer es war, dass Voldemort gerade noch in der anderen Hand gehalten hatte, flog im nächsten Moment im hohen Bogen durch die Luft und kam mit einem häßlichen Knacken irgendwo hinter Lily auf dem Boden auf.

Voldemort wirbelte herum und sah auf die abgehetzte, keuchende Gestalt im Türrahmen, die urplötzlich in die Szene geplatzt war. Auch Lily sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür und traute ihren Augen kaum. _Peter? _Was wollte Peter hier? Hatte er nicht schon genug Mist gebaut? Wollte er in der ersten Reihe dabei sein und seinen Verrat genießen? Wollte er...

„GEH'! Geh', Lily!"

„Wa ..."

„_GEH, verdammt! _Nimm Harry und geh'!"

Und endlich kam Leben in Lily. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Peter plötzlich aufgetaucht war und wollte, dass sie und Harry verschwanden, aber das war ihr im Moment herzlich egal. Sie zog Harry an sich, stürzte hinter Voldemort entlang auf Harrys Kleiderschrank zu, griff nach dem knallorangenen Chudley Cannons Strampelanzug im zweiten Regalboden von oben und spürte nur einen Wimpernschlag später das bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, als Harrys Kinderzimmer um sie herum verschwamm.

Das letzte was sie sah, war ein grüner Blitz, der Peter frontal in der Brust traf.

* * *

Upper Flagley, einige Sekunden später

Als sich die Welt um Lily herum wieder materialisierte, verließ sie das letzte bißchen Kraft, das sie noch hatte. Mit weichen Knien und am ganzen Körper zitternd sank sie auf den Boden in Sirius' Wohnzimmer nieder und fing hemmungslos zu weinen an. Harry hatte sie dabei fest an sich gedrückt und als ob er ahnen würde, dass seine Mutter jetzt Trost brauchte, schlang dieser seine kleinen Ärmchen ganz fest um ihren Hals und kuschelte sich an sie. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und als sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit starke Arme um sie schlangen und sie mitsamt Harry hochhoben, bekam sie es nichtmal richtig mit. Sie war einfach nur froh, dass jemand sich um sie kümmerte und ihr Trost spendete, den sie jetzt so sehr brauchte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wenigstens ihr beide es da raus geschafft habt. Ich war wie gelähmt, als ich das Haus gesehen habe und als ich dann ... James ... da liegen sah ...", murmelte ihr Tröster dicht an ihrem Ohr und brach dann halb erstickt ab. Er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn zwischen ihren wilden Schluchzern kaum hörte. Sie nickte lediglich und ließ ihre Tränen weiterhin ungehindert laufen.

Sanft streichelten seine Hände über ihren Rücken und erst nach einer ganzen Weile wurde Lily allmählich leiser und ruhiger. Sie hatte schlichtweg keine Kraft und keine Tränen mehr. Nur unterbewußt bekam sie mit, wie sie wieder angehoben wurde und sie den Raum verließen. Kurze Zeit später spürte sie eine weiche Matratze unter sich, auf der sie sich wie ein kleines Kind zusammenrollte. Harry hielt sie immer noch krampfhaft in ihren Armen. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie sich heute Nacht von ihrem Sohn trennen, doch das wurde auch gar nicht von ihr verlangt. Vorsichtig wurde eine Decke um sie und Harry gelegt. Keine zwei Minuten später war sie vollkommen erschöpft eingeschlafen.

* * *

Die Sonne schien Lily direkt ins Gesicht. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig und kniff die Augen, begleitet von einem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen, sofort wieder zu. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als ob sie einen fürchterlichen Kater hätte, und ihr Hals fühlte sich an, als ob er neuerdings mit Schmirgelpapier ausgestattet war. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend und drehte sich brummend vom Fenster weg auf die andere Seite. Mit einer Hand tastete sie vor sich, um auszukundschaften, ob James schon aufgestanden war, doch da, wo normalerweise ihr Ehemann liegen sollte, ertastete sie nur eine harte, kalte Oberfläche und kurz darauf ging das, was auch immer sie da gerade mit dem Handrücken weggeschoben hatte, klirrend zu Bruch.

Erschrocken riß sie die Augen auf und begriff einen kurzen Moment später, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Ein prüfender Blick um sich herum verriet ihr, dass es sich um Sirius' Schlafzimmer, um Sirius' Bett handelte. Ruckartig fuhr sie hoch und sah sich panisch um. Sirius' _Bett?_ Was zur Hölle tat sie in Sirius' Bett? Oh Gott, sie hatte doch nichts dummes angestellt, oder? Sie hatte _nicht _mit _Sirius_ ... ?

Doch im nächsten Moment fiel ihr Blick auf den Chudley Cannons Strampelanzug, der links neben ihr lag, und schlagartig fielen ihr die Geschehnisse vom Vorabend wieder ein. Und sie wünschte sich plötzlich mit aller Macht, dass sie wirklich mit Sirius irgendwelche Dummheiten angestellt hätte. Dummheiten mit Sirius waren um Lichtjahre besser, als die Realität, denn Dummheiten konnte man wiedergutmachen. Irgendwie. Die Realität dagegen nicht.

Mit einem trockenen Schluchzen sank sie in die Kissen zurück und schloß die Augen, die sich schon wieder mit Tränen zu füllen begannen. Langsam zog sie die Decke wieder bis zum Kinn hoch. Ein weiterer Schluchzer bahnte sich den Weg nach oben, und sie biß in die Decke, um ihn zu dämpfen. Die Tränen liefen nun jedoch ungehindert über ihre Wangen, und sie gab sich der Trauer widerspruchslos hin, die wie eine riesige Welle über sie zusammenbrach.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hatte sie sich soweit wieder beruhigt, dass sie sich aufraffen und ins Badezimmer wanken konnte. Eine ausgiebige Dusche später waren ihre Kopfschmerzen fast verschwunden, und sie fühlte sich gefaßt genug, um Sirius und Harry gegenüber zu treten.

An der Küchentür blieb sie jedoch noch einmal stehen, denn sie konnte Sirius und Harry miteinander reden hören und konnte ein leicht schiefes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Harry, wenn ich dir noch mehr Schokomuffins zum Frühstück gebe, macht deine Mutter mich einen Kopf kürzer. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einer Banane? Die ist lecker und gesund."

„Nein, will Muffin haben."

„Also keine Banane. Wie wäre es mit Wurstbrot?"

„Muffin!"

„Käsebrot?"

„Muffin!"

„Harry, du hast schon vier Muffins gehabt. Dir wird schlecht, wenn du noch einen ißt."

„MUFFIN!!"

Lily hörte, wie Harry mit seinem Fuß aufstampfte und konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie er jetzt Schnute ziehend und mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu Sirius aufsah. Wenn's um irgendwelche Schokoleckereien ging, konnte Harry ein ziemlicher Dickkopf sein. Die Erfahrung hatte sie selber schon gemacht. Eine Entscheidung fällend trat sie ein.

„Gib' ihm ruhig noch einen Muffin, Sirius."

Leicht zusammenzuckend wirbelte Sirius herum und sah Lily überrascht an, die er überhaupt nicht kommen hören hatte.

„Lily, er hatte schon vier."

„Und wenn schon." Lily winkte ab. „Heute darf er von mir aus vierzig essen, wenn es ihn glücklich macht. Also gib ihm noch einen, wenn er noch einen will."

Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick zu Lily griff Sirius zum fünften Mal an diesem Morgen in die Muffinbox und hielt Harry den Muffin hin. Doch bevor dieser ihn sich schnappen konnte, hob Sirius ihn noch einmal außer Reichweite, was ein wütendes Protestknurren von Harry zur Folge hatte.

„Nur dass wir uns verstanden haben, junger Mann. Du hast nicht gewonnen."

„Onkel Sirius. Will Muffin haben."

Sirius seufzte und gab nach. „Hier. Laß ihn dir schmecken. Aber jammere mir nachher nicht die Ohren voll, wenn dir schlecht ist." Dann sah er Lily wieder an, die inzwischen am Tisch saß und abwesend vor sich hinstarrte. „Und du? Auch einen Schokomuffin?"

Lily schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Sirius setzte sich leise seufzend neben sie. „Lily, du mußt was essen. Ich weiß, dass es dir schlecht geht, aber du hilfst niemandem damit, wenn du nichts ißt."

„Ich mag nichts, Sirius. Bitte."

„Lily, ..."

„Bitte." Langsam drehte Lily den Kopf und sah Sirius an. In ihren Augen schimmerten schon wieder Tränen, und Sirius zog sie wortlos zu sich heran und schloß sie in die Arme. In gleichmäßigen Kreisen strich er ihr immer wieder über den Rücken, während er selber gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

„Ich hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gestern.", fing Sirius leise zu erzählen an. „Frage mich nicht, warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Peter nicht ganz sicher ist, deshalb bin ich zu ihm hin. Er hat aber die Tür nicht aufgemacht, also bin ich rein. Ich habe wirklich das Schlimmste befürchtet – Kampfspuren, Chaos, Peter tot irgendwo in der Wohnung – aber da war nichts. Es war alles in bester Ordnung, so als ob er nur mal eben schnell einkaufen gegangen war. Und da haben bei mir die Alarmglocken noch lauter geschrillt, denn warum sollte Peter so spät an Halloween noch das Haus verlassen wollen? Also bin ich direkt zu euch rüber, um zu sehen, ob ihr noch in Sicherheit seid, aber als ich in Godrics Hollow ankam, dachte ich, dass mir das Herz stehenbleibt. Das halbe Haus war in sich zusammengestürzt und als ich mich dann irgendwann dazu überwinden konnte, in dieses Chaos zu treten, bin ich zuerst über ... über James ... gestolpert. Oh Gott, Lily, ich habe mich nie so entsetzlich verraten gefühlt. Alles, woran ich in dem Moment denken konnte, war Peter und wie ich ihm am besten den Hals umdrehen könnte. Und danach dachte ich, dass ich mir selber den Hals umdrehen sollte, dass ich so blöd gewesen war und diesen Tausch vorgeschlagen habe."

„Nein." Lily zappelte und drehte sich halb um, sodass sie Sirius direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Sirius. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ..."

„Doch, Lily. Ihr wolltet Peter nicht als Geheimniswahrer. _Ich _wollte ihn. Weil ich größenwahnsinnig war und dachte, ich hätte einen todsicheren Plan ..."

„... und den hattest du auch, Sirius. Es war ein guter Plan und du kannst wirklich nichts dafür, dass Peter ... dass er ..."

„... euch verraten hat?", fragte Sirius rundheraus. Lily nickte und drehte den Kopf wieder zur Seite.

„Er war da, Sirius."

„_Was_?"

„Ja, er ..."

„Dieser verdammte Bastard. Wenn ich den erwische, dann ..."

„Er ist tot."

„... werde ich ihn ... was?"

„Peter ist tot. Du warst doch da. Du mußt ihn doch gesehen haben. Vol... - er hat ihn umgebracht, kurz bevor Harry und ich einen der Notfallportschlüssel hierher zu packen bekommen haben. Ich hab's doch gesehen."

„Ich habe nichts gesehen. Allerdings konnte ich auch nicht nach oben gehen, da kurz nach mir eine ganze Horde Auroren da auftauchte. Und da die ja nun nicht wissen, dass nicht ich, sondern Peter euch verraten hat, habe ich mich verdrückt, so schnell ich konnte. Eigentlich wollte ich Peter nach, aber ich wollte erst wissen, ob vielleicht zumindest du und Harry es zu mir geschafft haben. Was wollte er denn überhaupt bei euch? Vielleicht noch dabei zusehen, wie sein Herr und Meister euch umbringt?"

Lily sah Sirius wieder an und sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, die er hinter seinen heftigen Worten versteckte. Sie konnte ihn zu gut verstehen, schließlich hatte sie haargenau die gleichen Gedanken, als Peter plötzlich auf der Bildfläche erschienen war. „Er hat ihn abgelenkt und mir und Harry dadurch erst die Flucht ermöglicht, Sirius.", murmelte sie schließlich leise.

„Das war wohl ganz sicher nicht so beabsichtigt. Was sollte das denn auch für einen Sinn haben? Erst verrät er euch und dann verhilft er dir und Harry zur Flucht? So einen Irrsinn kann nichtmal Peter sich ausdenken."

„Es war beabsichtigt. Peter hat gewußt, was er da tut, das kannst du mir glauben." Lily sah, dass Sirius ihr nicht glaubte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Sirius, ehrlich. Voldemort hatte uns in der Falle. Ich war oben bei Harry, als er die Tür unten aufgesprengt hat. Und als er dann die Treppe raufkam, habe ich keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen. Ich habe nicht gleich an den Notfallportschlüssel gedacht und dann war er plötzlich da. Er stand vor mir in Harrys Zimmer und ich habe ihn regelrecht angebettelt, Harry nichts zu tun. Ich ... ich habe ihn angebettelt, mich zu töten, wenn er dann nur Harry am Leben läßt." Lily merkte gar nicht, dass ihr schon wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Er hat gar nicht darauf gehört. Er hat nur gesagt, dass ich aus dem Weg gehen soll, und dann war da plötzlich Peter und hat gesagt, dass ich gehen soll und ... und ich habe erst nur dagestanden und konnte mich nicht rühren und er hat nochmal gebrüllt, dass ich gehen soll und ... irgendwann habe ich dann reagiert. Einfach nur reagiert. Ich habe Harry geschnappt, habe den Portschlüssel gegriffen, und das letzte, was ich gesehen habe, war, dass Voldemort Peter umgebracht hat."

Lily weinte jetzt hemmungslos und Sirius zog sie wieder fest an sich, während er ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn.", flüsterte er ungläubig. „Das ergibt absolut keinen Sinn. Warum sollte er das tun, wenn er euch kurz vorher erst verraten hat?"

„Das ist mir völlig egal.", schniefte Lily. „Er hat Harry und mir gestern im entscheidenden Moment das Leben gerettet. Da kann der Rest so wenig Sinn ergeben, wie er will. Es ist mir egal."

Sirius wußte nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er stütze nachdenklich das Kinn auf Lilys Kopf ab und starrte in Gedanken versunken zu Harry rüber, der es inzwischen geschafft hatte, an die Muffinbox zu gelangen, die auf der Anrichte stand. Der kleine Junge saß jetzt mit einem seligen Grinsen inmitten einem Dutzend Schokomuffins und kaute zufrieden vor sich hin. Sirius war es egal. Er sah vor seinem geistigen Auge nur James und Peter. Und Remus. Und er fragte sich, wieso er nur auf die verrückte Idee gekommen war, dass Remus und nicht Peter der Verräter gewesen war. Wie hatte er nur so verdammt blind sein können?

* * *

Die nächsten Tage gingen an Lily vorüber, als wäre sie nur eine zufällige Zuschauerin in einem schlechten Film. Knappe zwei Stunden nach ihrem Gespräch mit Sirius in dessen Küche stürmte ein Aurorenkommando Sirius' Wohnung und führte ihn ab. Lily versuchte verzweifelt, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Sirius unschuldig war und es nicht er, sondern Peter gewesen war, der sie und ihre Familie verraten hatte. Doch erst nach mehreren Stunden konnte sie Alastor Moody in der Aurorenzentrale zu packen kriegen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass er Sirius wieder freilassen müßte. Dieser hatte ihr kurz in die Augen gesehen, brummend genickt und nur Minuten später verließ Sirius die Zentrale als freier Mann. Allerdings war Lily sich der mißtrauischen Blicke seiner Kollegen bewußt und es schmerze sie, genauso, wie es in schmerzen mußte, dass sie ihm so eine Tat wirklich zutrauten. Sie wußte zwar, dass sie nur deshalb so handelten, weil alle Indizien gegen ihn sprachen und es somit ihre Pflicht war, aber es schmerzte dennoch.

Am Abend war Remus dann da. Bleich und völlig durch den Wind stand er vor Sirius' Tür und wunderte sich nur kurz darüber, dass ihn die Sicherheitszauber nicht durchließen. Doch als Sirius schließlich die Tür öffnete und ihn reinließ, war dies schon wieder vergessen. Er schloß Lily stumm und unendlich erleichtert in die Arme, als diese auf ihn zukam, nachdem sie Harry in Sirius' Bett schlafen gelegt hatte und versuchte gleichzeitig gar nicht erst, seine Trauer um James zu verbergen.

Danach gab ein Wort das andere. Remus war irritiert und verletzt, dass man ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass Lily und Harry noch lebten. Und warum hatte man ihm überhaupt nichts vom Tausch der Geheimniswahrer gesagt? Warum hat er das erst über 28 Ecken im Ordenshauptquartier erfahren, in dem gerade die Hölle los war? Sirius und Lily hatten sich kurz stumm angesehen und dann hatte Sirius erzählt – vom Verdacht auf einen Spion, der sich schnell als Tatsache herausgestellt hat, von der Gewissheit, dass es nur einer aus dem engsten Bekanntenkreis von James und Lily sein konnte, vom Ausschlußverfahren, bei dem schließlich nur Remus und Peter übrigblieben und warum sie schließlich alle auf Remus als Spion getippt hatten.

Remus war währenddessen immer blasser geworden, während seine Augen sich vor Entsetzen weiteten. Am Ende starrte er Sirius an, als käme dieser von einem anderen Stern und stand nach ein paar stummen Minuten schließlich wie betäubt auf und verließ die Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick zurück.

Sirius zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Tür krachend zuschlug und kurz darauf verlor auch er das letzte bißchen Fassung, das er für Lily und Harry noch krampfhaft aufrecht erhalten hatte. Er wandte sich ab, um seine Tränen zu verbergen. Und diesmal war es Lily, die wortlos den Arm um ihn legte, ihn an sich zog und ihm den Trost zurückgab, den er ihr seit dem letzten Abend wiederholt gegeben hatte.

Remus tauchte in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr auf, und sie sahen ihn erst auf der Beerdigung wieder. Die Kirche und der Friedhof von Godrics Hollow waren an diesem Tag besser geschützt als Askaban und die Kronjuwelen zusammen. Es waren dreimal soviele Auroren und mobile Eingreifzauberer da, als eigentlich notwendig gewesen wären, und auch der Orden hatte Wachposten verteilt. Nichts sollte dem Zufall überlassen werden, denn wenn James Potter schon so jung sterben mußte, sollten seine Familie und seine Freunde sich wenigstens in Ruhe von ihm verabschieden können.

Lily funktionierte an diesem Tag wie ferngesteuert. Später sollte sie sich daran erinnern, dass Sirius ihr die ganze Zeit über nicht von der Seite gewichen war und ihr immer wieder bestärkend mit der Hand über den Rücken strich oder sie in die Arme zog. Später sollte sie sich daran erinnern, dass Remus auf dem Weg von der Kirche zum Grab plötzlich wieder da war und ihr wortlos die Hand drückte. Doch als sie wirklich da war, hatte sie nur Augen für den dunklen, glänzenden Sarg mit den Goldbeschlägen, der über und über mit Blumenkränzen bedeckt im flackernden Schein unzähliger Kerzen schimmerte.

Harry und sie hatten keinen Kranz. Sie hatte daran überhaupt keinen Gedanken verschwendet und hatte auch kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Es machte ihren Mann ja doch nicht wieder lebendig. Alles, was sie hatte, war ein kleiner Strauß Lilien, den sie schließlich auf den Sarg runterwarf, als er in die Erde runtergelassen worden war. Harry warf seine drei Lilien ungeschickt hinterher, auch wenn er nicht recht verstand, was um ihn herum geschah. Er merkte nur, dass seine Mama sehr traurig war, und klammerte sich dicht an sie, was Lily mehr Trost gab, als all die leise gemurmelten Beileidsbekundungen der Trauergäste zusammen.

Am Grab war es auch, dass Sirius seine Worte wiederfand. Er hatte kaum etwas gesagt, seit sie in Godrics Hollow angekommen waren, und während des Gottesdienstes hatte er genau wie Lily nur stumm und mit versteinertem Gesicht auf den Sarg vor ihm gestarrt.

„Diesmal werde ich persönlich auf sie aufpassen, James.", flüsterte er halb erstickt. „Noch einmal wird er nicht so nahe an Lily und Harry rankommen. Das schwöre ich dir."

Und Lily zweifelte nicht an diesem Schwur. Zweimal beging er denselben Fehler nicht. Diesmal würde er selber die Frau und den Sohn seines besten Freundes beschützen. Und sie wußte, dass er diesen Schwur einhalten würde, solange er es irgendwie konnte.

* * *

Upper Flagley, 12. November 1981

Die Regentropfen, die an das Wohnzimmerfenster trommelte hörte sie nicht und auch die rabenschwarze Nacht schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Lily starrte abwesend in die Dunkelheit und sah doch eigentlich nur eins: Ein verschmitztes Lächeln unter schwarzen, wirren Haaren; tiefbraune Augen hinter immer blitzblanken Brillengläsern. Eine einsame Träne lief ihr über die Wange und mit einem trockenem Aufschluchzen schlang sie die Arme um sich. Zwei starke Arme schoben sich von hinten dazu und pressten sie an eine muskulöse Brust, und sie ließ es widerspruchslos geschehen. Sie hatte körperliche Nähe im Augenblick so sehr nötig, dass sie nicht nach richtig oder falsch fragte. Sirius war da, Sirius gab ihr den Trost, den sie brauchte und sie war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür.

„Es tut so weh, Sirius. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

„Ich weiß. Ich auch."

Sirius' Atem strich über Lilys Nacken, die Worte kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und Lilys Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Langsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und sah zu ihm auf. Silbergraue Augen versanken in smaragdgrünen und die Welt schien für einen Moment still zu stehen.

Einen Moment später spürte sie Sirius' Lippen auf ihren. Der Kuss war voll von Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Wärme, nach Trost, nach einander. Nichts zählte mehr, bis auf diese Lippen, die soviel Leben, soviel Nähe, soviel Sicherheit versprachen und die Hände, die wie von selbst ihren Weg unter ihren Pullover gefunden hatten und ihr warm und fest immer wieder Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen. Wie ein Versprechen, dass ihr Körper immer noch lebendig war und nicht in Godrics Hollow gestorben war, wie ihr bisheriges Leben.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich kurz darauf wieder voneinander, ihr Blick immer noch wie hypnotisiert auf den anderen gerichtet.

„Sirius ... ich ..."

Weiter kam Lily nicht, denn Sirius' Lippen legten sich wieder sanft auf ihre und verhindern so jedes weitere Wort. Sirius' Lippen, die die ihren federleicht und doch fordernd in Besitz nahmen und zu einem Spiel aufforderten, das zu verführerisch war, um ausgeschlagen zu werden.

Wie von selbst fand ihr Pullover nur Minuten später auf dem Wohnzimmerfußboden Gesellschaft von Sirius' T-shirt. Ihr eigenes T-shirt landete nutzlos auf dem abgetretenen Teppich des winzigen Flurs, ihrer beider Schuhe markierten den Weg in das kleine Schlafzimmer, auf welches sie wie im Rausch zutaumelten. Dort angekommen kickte Sirius die Tür mit dem Fuß ins Schloss und drängte Lily dagegen.

Ohne nachzudenken ließ sie es geschehen, fuhr mit der einen Hand durch Sirius' Haare, während sie sich mit der anderen an seiner Schulter festklammerte wie eine Ertrinkende. Sie zog ihn näher und ließ zu, dass Sirius den Kuss vertiefte, ließ zu, dass Sirius ihren Mund eroberte, stürmisch und leidenschaftlich.

Irgendwann spürte sie, wie Sirius den Träger ihres BHs ganz langsam über ihre linke Schulter schob. Seine Lippen hinterließen brennende Spuren auf ihrer Haut, als er sich über Lilys Schulter bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein vorarbeitete. Doch Lily bekam dies kaum mit. Zu abgelenkt war sie von den Schauern, die Sirius ihr damit über den Rücken jagte, zu gut war das Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Magen breit machte. Zu wichtig war es in diesem Moment, die Gürtelschnalle an Sirius' Hose endlich aufzubekommen und ihn von diesem lästigen Stück Stoff zu befreien, der verhinderte, dass sie seine lebendige Wärme wirklich spüren konnte.

Lily hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es schließlich von der Tür zum Bett rüber geschafft hatten, und es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich. Alles, was sie in diesem Moment wollte, war die Gewissheit, dass sie noch lebte, dass sie noch fühlen konnte. Und Sirius bewies ihr dies eindrucksvoll mit seiner Lippen, seinen warmen, sanften Händen auf ihrer Haut und seinem Körper, warm und schwer auf ihrem.

Als Sirius schließlich in sie eindrang, keuchte Lily unterdrückt auf. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Verlangen, und wie von selbst passte sie sich Sirius' Bewegungen an. Ungeduldig hob sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen und er erriet, was sie von ihm wollte, erfüllte ihr ihre unausgesprochenen Bitte und stieß mit einem lauten Knurren tiefer in sie.

Höher und höher trieb er sie auf den Gipfel zu, und gleichzeitig drängte sie ihn, den Rhythmus zu ändern, schneller zu werden, tiefer zu stoßen, sie gemeinsam bis ganz nach oben zu bringen, um dann gemeinsam abzustürzen. Und Sirius war nur zu bereit, auf dieses Drängen einzugehen.

Sie stöhnte laut auf, als sie kam und brachte damit Sirius seinerseits um den Verstand. Kurz darauf vergrub Sirius den Kopf in Lilys Halsbeuge und verströmte sich tief in ihr. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen brach er schließlich über Lily zusammen und nahm sie fest in die Arme.

Lily konnte seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag deutlich spüren und lächelte müde, aber zufrieden in sich hinein. Ihr Herz schlug im gleichen Rhythmus, und sie fühlte sich das erste mal seit Halloween wieder wie ein richtig lebendiger Mensch und nicht wie eine leblose Hülle. Sie schlang die Arme fest um Sirius und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Minuten später war Sirius erschöpft eingeschlafen. Lily lag dagegen noch lange wach, und langsam kam auch ihr Denkvermögen zurück. Was hatten sie da gerade bloß getan?

* * *

**tbc**


	2. Das Tagebuch

**Disclaimer: **Wenn Scherben uns gehören würde, würden wir die Welt nach Personen absuchen, die wie Sirius und Lily aussehen und uns auf Bora Bora niederlassen, wo Sirius Meike und Lily Geli mit einem großen Fächer Luft zufächern würde. So viel dazu.

He, vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Wir waren sehr gespannt auf eure Reaktionen und haben uns gefreut wie Kekse (und natürlich beantworten wir die Reviews auch noch).

Wir hoffen, dass ihr mit dem nächsten Kapitel Spaß habt. Schreibt uns doch einen kleinen Kommentar. :-)

* * *

**- Kapitel 2: Das Tagebuch -**

- für Sina -

Upper Flagley, 12. November 1981

Am nächsten Morgen gab es keinen seligen Moment, in dem er sich nicht erinnerte. Sirius erwachte mit dem Geruch nach Lilys Parfüm in der Nase, das er jetzt gut kannte, nur eben nicht in seinem Bett, und mit einem schlanken Körper unter der Decke an seinen gepresst. Alles war vom einen auf den anderen Moment da - und gleichzeitig die Vorstellung seines besten Freunds, der ihn anschuldigend ansah. James war seit weniger als zwei Wochen tot.

_Oh mein Gott._

Sirius schaltete von Denken auf Handeln, löste sich so vorsichtig von Lily, dass sie sich nicht einmal regte, suchte ein paar Kleider zusammen und zog sich im Badezimmer an. Er wagte nicht, sich zu duschen, aus Sorge sie zu wecken, beschränkte sich auf Zauber, sah nach dem friedlich schlafenden Harry und war weg.

Er hinterließ einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch. Sie solle seine Wohnung benutzen, solange sie nur wolle. Sie finde ihn über die Aurorenzentrale oder den Orden. Er musste nicht mehr sagen als das. Sie wussten beide, dass sie eine sehr einfache - schmerzhafte, ja, aber einfache - Situation gerade furchtbar verkompliziert hatten. Trauer sollte simpel sein - wenigstens das.

Fünf Minuten später war er im Apparationsbereich des Ministeriums erschienen und stand in der Tür des Spindraums, in dem männliche Auroren sich nach Missionen umzogen. Ein halbes Dutzend Kollegen sah sich zu ihm um und wusste aus Überraschung oder Verlegenheit nicht, was es sagen sollte.

„Ist das Zimmer im Zellentrakt frei?", fragte er. Bei den Zellen gab es ein kleines Räumchen für den wachhabenden Auror, das schon lange nicht mehr in Anspruch genommen wurde. Sie brachten die Gefangenen jetzt gleich am ersten Tag nach Askaban. Ab und zu wurde es benutzt, wenn jemandes Wohnung explodierte.

Als Auror Scrimgeour zögerlich nickte, wandte Sirius sich wortlos ab.

„Ich dachte, Sie seien beurlaubt!", rief Auror Colt ihm schließlich nach.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", gab Sirius über die Schulter zurück. „Falls Moody mir plötzlich wieder vertraut", fügte er unwillig zu sich selbst hinzu. Aber als Moody ihn zum ersten Mal bemerkte, nickte der alte Mann ihm nach einem Moment des Zögerns zu, und Sirius nahm an, dass er sich damit zufriedengeben musste.

* * *

Tage zogen ins Land und wurden zu Wochen, aber sie strichen nicht unbemerkt an ihm vorbei wie früher, wenn er sich in Arbeit vergrub, sondern quälten sich langsam voran. Nacht um Nacht lag Sirius in dem kleinen Bett in der Aurorenzentrale wach, starrte an die Decke und lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Großraumbüro, während er zu begreifen versuchte, dass James tot war, tot, für immer, und niemals zurückkehren würde, und dass er den falschen Freund verdächtigt hatte. Aber Peter hatte alles wieder gut gemacht, außer dass James tot war. Und er hatte mit Lily geschlafen und roch immer noch ihr Parfüm, wenn er die Augen schloss.

Sirius hatte in seinem Leben mit zahllosen Frauen geschlafen und sie gleich danach wieder vergessen. Keine dieser Frauen war die Frau seine besten Freunds und die Mutter seines Patenkinds gewesen. Er hätte Lily noch drei Wochen zuvor nie auch nur auf diese Weise angesehen. Sein Leben hatte sich in den Wochen nach Halloween auf sie und Harry reduziert, um sie hatte sich alles gedreht wie in einem winzigen Solarsystem, weil es irgendwie nicht so schlimm war, dass James nicht da war, wenn Lily da war. Sirius fragte sich, ob er sich vor ihr versteckte oder vor sich selbst.

Einmal bat er Hagrid, in seiner Wohnung vorbeizusehen und ein paar seiner Sachen zu holen, aber als der Halbriese zurückkam, berichtete er, dass Lily nicht dort gewesen sei, obwohl sie sichtlich noch dort wohnte. Sirius beruhigte das; seine Wohnung war zurzeit der sicherste Ort, den er kannte.

Außer Hogwarts.

Er hatte Albus Dumbledore bereits am zweiten Tag in seinem Schulleiterbüro besucht, schon wieder in Aurorenrot gekleidet, und dem Schulleiter die Situation auseinandergesetzt. Lily brauchte Tag und Nacht Schutz, der Orden konnte ihr diesen Schutz geben, und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er sein Versprechen an James brach, beziehungsweise ein weiteres.

Er gab dem Schulleiter die Pläne für Wachschichten in Upper Flagley, ohne ihm ein einziges Mal in die Augen zu sehen. Albus Dumbledore hatte bereits zwei Stunden nach seiner Festnahme gegen ihn ausgesagt, ohne auch nur mit ihm zu sprechen. Dagegen hatten die Auroren wenigstens nur gemacht, wofür sie bezahlt wurden.

„Wann sehen wir dich wieder im Orden, Sirius?", hatte Albus sanft gefragt.

_Wenn die Hölle gefriert_, dachte Sirius und warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, der nicht ganz seine bittere Enttäuschung verbarg, bevor er in den Kamin sprang und in die Zentrale zurückkehrte. Es galt, einen Krieg auszutragen, und Sirius scheute nicht davor zurück, die gefährlichsten und schwierigsten Aufgaben für sich zu beanspruchen. Alles, damit er nicht denken musste. Schuldgefühle jagten ihn ebenso wie eine irrationale Sicherheit, dass er versagt hatte - weil James tot war, weil dieser erste Kuss von ihm ausgegangen war, weil er Lily und Harry alleine ließ, obwohl sie ihn brauchten.

Er spürte jedesmal Lilys Lippen über seine geistern, wie sich ihr Körper unter seinem wand, sobald zwischen Missionen eine Minute der Ruhe einkehrte. Er roch den Duft ihrer Haare nach ... nach Vanille und Honig und irgendwie unerklärlich nach Sommer, selbst jetzt, wo der Winter langsam anbrach... nein. Gedanken wie diese führten direkt in die Hölle. James würde auf den Himmel pfeifen und direkt in der Hölle auf ihn warten, und Sirius hätte jede Strafe verdient, die der Mann sich für ihn ausdachte.

Als er eines Nachts hundemüde mit seinem Team von einer langwierigen Mission heimkehrte, Rabastan Lestrange gut verschnürt im Gepäck, wartete eine ungeduldige Eule in seinem kleinen Zimmer. Sie gehörte Remus.

* * *

Liverpool, 6. Dezember 1981

Remus lebte in einer kleinen Muggelwohnung in einem Mehrfamilienhaus, was Sirius hasste, weil er keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen konnte, ohne wegen seiner Roben und langen Haare angestarrt zu werden. Also kam er via Flohnetzwerk und stolperte in die abgenutzte Küche.

„Moony?", rief er und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Lippe, weil er nicht wusste, ob er den Spitznamen überhaupt noch benutzen durfte. Aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Er räusperte sich. „Remus?"

Remus Brief hatte Sirius das Herz in der Brust zusammengeschnürt und ihn gleichzeitig vorsichtig aufatmen lassen, denn Remus ging präzise mit Worten um, und diese klangen wie ein Friedensangebot. Sirius fragte sich, ob Remus wieder mit Lily in Kontakt stand, ob er sich ebenso einsam fühlte wie er selbst - nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sich ohne seine Freunde so verloren fühlen würde. Seine Welt war vom einen auf den anderen Tag in Scherben zersprungen... seine Freunde tot oder entfremdet, seine Verbündeten hatten ihn unüberrascht aufgegeben und umso überraschter zurückgenommen. Es tat auf so unterschiedlichen Ebenen weh, dass Sirius sie nicht mehr auseinanderhalten konnte.

Aber Remus klang in seinem Brief versöhnlich... und bei Gott, hoffentlich hatte er nicht mit Lily gesprochen...

„Remus?", wiederholte er, ging in großen Schritten durch die Wohnung, von einer abrupten Panik erfüllt - _lass es nicht wie bei James sein -_, aber da saß Remus auf dem Fenstersims seines winzigen Arbeitszimmers und sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln nach draußen, als sei die Welt für ihn vergessen. Als Sirius zögerlich seinen Namen wiederholte, wandte er den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ah ja", sagte er. „Sirius."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ist alles in..."

„Ja. Alles ist bestens."

Unsicher blieb Sirius stehen, wo er war. Er hatte Remus seit Monaten nicht besucht, aber hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Zerlesene Bücher stapelten sich auf dem Boden, die meisten aus der Bibliothek. Der Schreibtisch stammte noch vom Vormieter und bleichte aus. Farbe schälte sich von den Wänden wie geronnenes graues Blut.

Einen Augenblick lang war Sirius absolut überzeugt davon, dass Remus es wusste. Er musste es wissen - gerade erfahren haben -, und deshalb sah er ihn an, als erkenne er ihn eigentlich nicht.

Oder vielleicht war das wegen dem Verrat, den er mit James an ihm begangen hatte.

Sirius räusperte sich. „Du hast geschrieben, dass du reden willst."

„Ja", sagte Remus gedehnt. „Ich wollte reden." Pause, als wollte er es jetzt nicht mehr. „Ich war gestern in Godrics Hollow."

Der Name löste unwillkürlich Schmerz aus. Sirius schloss die Augen. „Haben sie schon..."

„Alles ist unverändert." Remus klang, als sei er in Gedanken an einem völlig anderen Ort. „Aber die Schilde sind fort. Ich bin die Treppe raufgegangen und habe aus dem Fenster gesehen. Man kann sich fast vorstellen, dass Lily im Garten mit Harry spielt und James ihnen von der Veranda aus zusieht..."

„Remus..." Unvermittelt brannten Tränen in Sirius Augen, und er kämpfte, um sie zu vertreiben. Er hatte seinen Anteil an Tränen vergossen - meistens nachts, wenn niemand es sah, nur ein einziges erleichterndes Mal in Lilys Armen. Hier und jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt, und er arbeitete daran, bis er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Remus sprach hingegen weiter, ohne es zu bemerken, und sah dabei wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Lily hat den Schlafanzug benutzt, nicht wahr? Ich habe die anderen Portschlüssel alle gefunden, aber sie sind jetzt natürlich inaktiv." Eine lange Pause verging. Dann drehte Remus langsam den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. „Ist sie immer noch bei dir?"

_Er weiß es_, dachte Sirius abrupt. _Sie hat es ihm erzählt, und er hält es für meine Schuld, weil es nämlich meine Schuld ist._ „Ja", antwortete er tonlos.

„Benutzt ihr wieder den Fidelius?"

Die Vermutung war wieder vergessen.

_Keine schlechte Idee, _kommentierte der Teil von ihm geschäftig, der immer ein Auror war, doch der andere Teil von ihm schauderte zutiefst. Der Fidelius... er würde nicht über sich bringen, noch einmal den Fidelius zu benutzen.

„Nein."

„Was für Schilde benutzt ihr dann?"

„Alle, die nötig sind." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kümmere mich um Lily, Remus. Sie ist in Sicherheit."

_Außer, dass du das schon mal gedacht hast, und rate, was passiert ist._

_Außer, dass du sie lieber gevögelt hast, anstatt sie zu beschützen. _

Seine innere Stimme klang jetzt beunruhigend nach James.

„Ist sie das", sagte Remus leise und nachdenklich.

Langsam schlich sich in die Nervosität auch Ungeduld. „Hör zu, ich habe nicht lange Zeit. Ich habe mich entschuldigt. Ich bin bereit, mich noch hundertmal zu entschuldigen, wenn es nötig ist. Aber ich kümmere mich um Lily."

„Und Harry."

Sirius schloss die Augen, atmete durch, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Und Harry", stimmte er zu und öffnete sie wieder.

„Und sie hat ihren Zauberstab noch?", fragte Remus weiter, und Sirius resignierte. Er verstand es, in Ordnung. Remus hatte ihn herbestellt, weil er vielleicht Lily nicht finden konnte - vielleicht folgte Albus wirklich seinen Anweisungen, und niemand aus dem Orden betrat die Wohnung in Upper Flagley, wenn er nicht musste -, weil er sich um Lily Sorgen machte und nachprüfen wollte, ob Sirius an alles dachte. Lily trauerte. Sie würde keine Kraft haben, sich selbst darum zu kümmern. Remus kam einer Pflicht nach, aber er machte klar, wo die Grenzen ihrer Freundschaft jetzt lagen.

„Sie benutzt einen von meinen." Eine von Sirius ersten Taten hatte wirklich darin bestanden, seinen Zauberstabschrank zu öffnen und mit Lily erbeutete Zauberstäbe durchzugehen, bis sie einen fanden, der ihr gut genug stand, dass Ollivander warten konnte - immer ganz der Auror, immer beschäftigt, um bloß nicht an James denken zu müssen. Sie hatte einen aus Eiche ausgewählt, von dem Sirius nicht einmal mehr wusste, woher er ihn hatte. Er schluckte. „Sie hatte ihn nicht in der Hand, als James... als Voldemort... als er angegriffen hat. Ich... ich konnte nicht dorthin zurück." Es war zu früh gewesen, als immer noch alles in einem Nebel lag. Und danach hatte er sich eingeredet, es sei nicht so wichtig. Dumm von ihm.

„Hm", sagte Remus nachdenklich und starrte den Himmel an. „Ich dachte, sie hätte ihn mitgenommen."

„Wieso?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte ihn euch mitbringen, aber er war nicht im Haus."

* * *

Godrics Hollow lag verschlafen im Herbst. Er war dieses Jahr spät gekommen. Herzförmige rote Blätter regneten immer noch vereinzelt aus den kahlen Bäumen am Straßenrand und wurden von beißenden Windböen die Straßen hinabgetrieben, bis sie in schmutzigen Pfützen ertranken. Das Potter-Haus war jetzt wieder sichtbar, weil der Fidelius-Zauber aufgehoben worden war. Nach Peters Tod waren sie alle Geheimniswahrer geworden - auch Voldemort - und irgendjemand musste den Zauber beendet haben.

Er suchte das Haus zwei Stunden lang ab, aber Remus lag richtig - da war keine Spur von Lilys Zauberstab. Und Sirius war sicher, dass Lily Godrics Hollow nicht besucht hatte. So gut kannte er sie. Er war auch sicher, dass sie niemanden gebeten hatte, den Zauberstab für sie zu holen, denn Moody hatte erst gestern den Eichenzauberstab erwähnt und als den von Eliah Nott identifiziert.

Also suchte er und biss die Zähne zusammen, wenn er innezuhalten drohte, weil eine Erinnerung sich anschlich. Er besaß beinahe so viele Erinnerungen an Godrics Hollow wie Lily, hatte sich so oft in James Familie eingeschlichen, dass es ihn manchmal mit Schuldgefühlen erfüllt hatte. Mittlerweile wusste er jede Minute der Erinnerungen zu schätzen und ging sie in den langen Nächten immer wieder durch wie kleine Schätze, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Aber sein misslungener _Accio _hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Der Zauberstab war nicht im Haus.

Stattdessen fand er etwas im Kinderzimmer.

Stirnrunzelnd kniete Sirius nieder und hob den Gegenstand auf. Er musste einmal weiß gewesen sein, war aber über die Jahrhunderte nachgedunkelt und magisch nicht verrottet, glatt, handtellergroß, konisch geformt, mit einer sauberen, scharfen Kante. Automatisch sah er sich um, entdeckte ein zweites Stück, das unter Harrys Bett gerollt war, und hob es auf. Sie passten perfekt aufeinander, bildeten eine Schale.

Sirius wusste nicht genau, wo im Körper er hingehörte - ein Gelenkstück vielleicht -, aber er erkannte einen Knochen, wenn er einen sah... einen alten Knochen, eine Reliquie.

Merkwürdig.

Widerwillig stand er auf. Es gab eigentlich nur einen Ort, an dem er darauf hoffen konnte, eine Antwort auf die Frage danach zu erhalten, was ein kaputter Knochen in Harrys Kinderzimmer zu suchen hatte, auch wenn es der eine Ort war, den er bisher so angestrengt gemieden hatte wie Godrics Hollow.

* * *

Peter hatte in einer kleinen Hafenstadt in Südengland gelebt, in der es nur vier Zaubererfamilien gab, die alle dicht gedrängt, Haus an Haus in einer engen Altstadtgasse am Meer wohnten. Pettigrew Senior war vor Jahren im Krieg gestorben - auf ihrer Seite, laut Peter, aber vielleicht hatte er gelogen -, die Geschwister hatten sich ins Ausland abgesetzt, nur seine alte Mutter lebte noch irgendwo in Cornwall, verließ niemals das Haus. Deshalb war Sirius nicht überrascht, die Wohnung absolut unverändert vorzufinden. Alles war genau wie in der Nacht, als er die Tür aufgebrochen und festgestellt hatte, dass Peter ganz einfach nicht dort war.

In der echten Zaubererwohnung fand Sirius sich besser zurecht als in Remus Muggelloch, und er hatte dort auch mehr Zeit verbracht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein paar Zauberstabgesten den Inhalt des Schreibtischs nach außen gekehrt, ein paar _Accio _alle persönlichen Besitztümer Peters auf dem Bett gestapelt hatten - eine Unordentlichkeit, die er sich in Godrics Hollow nie erlaubt hätte, doch jeder Instinkt, den er besaß, schrie ihn an, sich zu beeilen, denn etwas stimmte nicht.

Sirius konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, als er einen routinemäßgen _Accio Tagebuch _versuchte, weil er ihn sich bei Hausdurchsuchungen angewöhnt hatte, und tatsächlich aus dem Gewühl auf dem Bett ein Buch in seine Hand sprang. Es war schlicht, schwarz, titellos, und beim ersten Durchblättern fand er nur vereinzelte Einträge in Peters knapper, enger Schrift. Aber es war ein Tagebuch - er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Peter eins führte.

Sirius sank auf das Bett und schlug die erste Seite auf. Seine Hände zitterten plötzlich.

_7.6.1980 - _

_Ich schreibe dieses Tagebuch, weil ich so gut wie tot bin. Ich bin nicht dumm - ich bin ein Todesser und habe meine Freunde verraten und den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen, klar, ich bin tot. Es ist zu spät, um etwas wiedergutzumachen. Aber jetzt geht etwas vor, das ich aufschreiben muss, damit es nicht verloren geht. Jemand muss es tun._

_In den Kreisen des Lords gehen Gerüchte um, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer an etwas Großem arbeitet, etwas Geheimem, das ungeheuerlicher ist, als man es sich vorstellen kann. O. Long hat von R. Lestrange erfahren, dass dieses Etwas weit über den Krieg hinausgeht und nur den Dunklen Lord persönlich betrifft. Von A. Yaxley weiß ich, dass er seit Jahren Recherchen betreibt, die er streng geheimhält, aber über die Jahre sind immer wieder Andeutungen gefallen, und sie glaubt, dass es etwas zutiefst Dunkles sei - etwas, das mit dem Versuch zusammenhängt, unsterblich zu werden. _

_Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt, weil ich dachte, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit sei zu überleben, dass ich die Sache aussitzen muss, bis ein größerer Zauberer als Dumbledore Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt. Aber ein unsterblicher Dunkler Lord würde ewig herrschen, und das kann nicht einmal ich vor meinem Gewissen verantworten... _

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte einem abhanden gekommenen Zauberstab nachgeforscht, einem kaputten alten Knochen, aber stattdessen fand er... fand er das hier. Er blätterte weiter, fand Hinweise auf weitere Gerüchte, methodische Zusammenfassungen von Gesprächen mit allen möglichen... _Augustus Rockwood ist ein Todesser? _

Er stockte beim Blättern, als er seinen Namen fand... nein.

Nicht seinen. Den seines Bruders.

Unwillkürlich wurde ihm kalt, und er musste sich zwingen weiterzulesen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich las, was er las.

_18.10.1981 -_

_R. Black ist letztes Jahr im August verschwunden, und beide Fronten hielten die andere für verantwortlich. A. Goyle berichtet nach ein paar Gläsern Feuerwhiskey, R.B. hätte eine Entdeckung gemacht, bevor er verschwand..._

_20.10.1981 - _

_Habe N. Malfoy dazu gebracht, mir den Elfen der Blacks auszuleihen. Offenbar kann ich immer noch mit Hauselfen umgehen, Kreacher ist netter, als ich von S. her dachte. _

_Weg zur Höhle wie folgt:... _

Unter der Beschreibung endete das Tagebuch. Am 20. Oktober hatten James und er sich mit Peter getroffen, um den Geheimniswahrertausch zu besprechen.

_Warum hat er nicht abgelehnt? Peter, du Idiot, warum hast du nicht abgelehnt?_

Unweigerlich wollte Sirius sich zu James umdrehen, bevor ihm einfiel, dass James nicht mehr da war.

Er schluckte.

Remus hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, und Sirius würde eher in Askaban verrotten, als sich noch einmal an Dumbledore oder Moody zu wenden.

Es sah ganz danach aus, als müsste er nach Upper Flagley zurück.

* * *

„Sirius?", fragte Lily mit rauer Stimme und erschien mit Harry auf dem Arm in der Küchentür. Sie klang, als hätte sie gerade noch geweint und sei zu müde, um noch überrascht zu sein, weil er plötzlich wieder hier war. Sie hatte rote Augen.

Sirius war auf alle möglichen Gefühle vorbereitet gewesen, aber seit dem Aufbruch aus Peters Wohnung tanzten so viele unbeantwortete Fragen, so viele merkwürdige Rätsel in seinem Kopf - und dieser Knochen klackerte bei jeder Bewegung in seiner Robentasche -, dass er nur Lilys Hand anstarren konnte, die auf Harrys Rücken lag.

Zwischen zwei Fingern hielt sie ihren Zauberstab. Und nicht den aus Eiche, den er ihr geliehen hatte, sondern den zehneinviertel Zoll Weide mit Einhornschweifhaar, den sie seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr benutzt hatte.

Er hörte sich sprechen. „Wo kommt der Zauberstab her?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei es überhaupt nicht wichtig, und sagte das letzte, das Sirius erwartet hatte oder hören wollte.

„Severus Snape", erwiderte sie.

* * *

**tbc**


	3. 37 Möglichkeiten

**A/N: **Wir danken allen, die bisher reviewt haben und hoffen gleichzeitig, dass das Verhältnis Hits-Reviews ein wenig positiver wird. Hey Leute, wir sehen, dass diese geschichte Anklang findet, was uns sehr freut. Aber es wäre noch schöner, wenn ihr uns sagt, was euch daran gefällt. Macht uns doch bitte die Freude.

* * *

**- Kapitel 3: 37 Möglichkeiten -**

- Für Maria -

Upper Flagley, 6. Dezember 1981

„Wo kommt der Zauberstab her?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

_Wage es ja nicht, mir Vorhaltungen über meinen Umgang zu machen. Du hast dich auch die letzten drei Wochen nicht um mich gekümmert._

„Severus Snape", erwiderte sie und sah ihn durchdringend an, um ihm klar zu machen, dass damit alles gesagt sei, was es dazu zu sagen gab. Er mußte nicht wissen, dass sie Severus vor ein paar Tagen in Hogsmeade getroffen hatte, wo sie ein paar Besorgungen gemacht hatte – Lebensmittel, Kleidung, ein wenig Spielzeug für Harry – und erst recht mußte er nicht wissen, dass ihr Ordenswachhund, der an diesem Tag für ihre Sicherheit zuständig gewesen war, jämmerlich versagt hatte. Denn eigentlich hätte Severus nicht an sie rankommen dürfen. Dafür hatte sie dem Wachhund selbst die Hölle heiß gemacht – immerhin hatte er dadurch auch Harry in Gefahr gebracht -, hatte ihm aber zugesagt, dass sie diesen Vorfall für sich behielt, wenn dies nicht wieder vorkam. Der junge Bursche, der kaum Hogwarts hinter sich haben konnte, hatte heftig genickt, hatte mehr als erleichtert vor Sirius' Wohnungstür wieder Stellung bezogen und hatte seitdem vier Nachbarskatzen, einen Postboten und die alte Mrs. Drabbles von gegenüber zu Tode erschreckt, da er sie für Verdächtige hielt.

_Der arme Kerl muß eine Todesangst vor Sirius und Moody haben. Aber das nehme ich ihm nichtmal übel. Bei dem Patzer, den er sich da erlaubt hat, wäre ich auch übervorsichtig._

Eine endlos lange Minute starrten sie sich stumm an. Keiner war gewillt, der erste zu sein, der nachgab, und doch war Lily am Ende schwer überrascht, als es schließlich Sirius war, der zwar immer noch finster schauend, aber doch wortlos den Blick senkte und etwas auf den Tisch neben ihm warf. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie einen Auroren niederstarren könnte.

_Vielleicht habe ich das gar nicht. Vielleicht ist er auch nur abgele ... MERLIN! Was ist DAS denn?_

Wortlos hatte Sirius in seine Robentasche gegriffen und hatte zwei Knochen neben das kleine Buch gelegt, das er vorhin auf den Tisch geworfen hatte. Ein Tagebuch, vermutete Lily, aber was bei Merlins Bart waren das für Knochen?

Verwirrt, aber doch dankbar für den stummen Themenwechsel stellte sie Harry auf dem Boden ab, der sich sofort auf seine Bauklötze stürzte, und trat näher.

Schließlich sah sie Sirius fragend an.

„Was sind das für Knochen? Woher hast du die? Was soll das?"

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort und Lily wandte sich wieder den Knochen zu, um sie eingehender zu mustern.

„Sie lagen in Harrys Zimmer in Godrics Hollow." Lily sah kurz zu Sirius auf, der jetzt doch antwortete und nahm dann einen der Knochen in die Hand. Er war an einer Stelle ungewöhnlich gezackt und nach genauerer Betrachtung sah sie, dass diese Zackung zu der an dem anderen Knochen paßte. Es waren also nicht zwei Knochen, wie sie anfangs geglaubt hatte, sondern einer, der zerbrochen war. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für Knochen sind und noch weniger weiß ich, was die da zu suchen hatten. Aber ich weiß, dass hier irgendwas verdammt faul ist. Peters Tagebuch macht das sogar noch deutlicher. Irgendwas brütet Voldemort aus und das kann nichts gutes sein."

Lily warf dem Tagebuch einen Seitenblick zu – _Peters Tagebuch also –_ nahm dann jedoch das zweite Knochenstück in die Hand. Irgendwas regte sich in ihrer Erinnerung.

„Er hatte ihn in der Hand, als er bei uns war. Voldemort.", murmelte sie leise und hielt die Knochen an den Bruchkanten zusammen. „Peter hat darauf gezielt, als er ins Zimmer platzte. Nicht auf Voldemort. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum nicht auf Voldemort, wo er doch die Chance dazu hatte, da er halb mit dem Rücken zu Peter stand. Aber statt diese Chance zu nutzen – statt Voldemort zu töten, hat er auf diesen ... Knochen gezielt, der soviel schwerer zu treffen war."

„Peter hat irgendwas gewußt.", bestätigte Sirius und sah nachdenklich auf das Tagebuch. „Wir sollten herausfinden, was das für ein Knochen ist. Vielleicht bringt uns das weiter."

Lily nickte. „Und ich weiß auch schon, wer uns da helfen kann."

* * *

Hogwarts, 6. Dezember 1981

„Eine Gelenkpfanne?"

Völlig irritiert starrten Sirius und Lily erst Poppy Pomfrey an und dann einander. Beide konnten in den Augen des anderen die Frage aufleuchten sehen, die sie selber gerade beschäftigte. _Warum bringt Voldemort zum Morden eine Gelenkpfanne mit?_

„Ja, eine Gelenkpfanne.", bestätigte Poppy nickend und sah die Knochenteile stirnrunzelnd an. „Ein Teil des menschlichen Schultergelenks. _Cavitas glenoidalis. _Außerdem gibt's da noch den Kopf des Oberarmknochens, den_ Caput humen_ und die _Labrum glenoidale_, eine faserknorpelige Gelenklippe, durch die die Gelenkpfanne vergrößert wird. Es ..." Poppy unterbrach sich, als sie sah, wie die Verwirrung bei ihren zwei Besuchern immer größer wurde. „Es ist eben der größte Teil des Schultergelenks. Und wenn ich mir die Knochen so ansehe, sogar ziemlich alt. _Ziemlich alt_. Es könnten gut und gerne ein paar Jahrhunderte sein und ..."

„Und?", hakte Lily neugierig nach, als Poppy nicht weitersprach, sondern die Gelenkpfanne in alle möglichen Richtungen drehte und nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Mir ist so, als hätte ich diesen Knochen schon mal gesehen.", murmelte sie.

„Nun, du bist Krankenschwester, Poppy. Es ist nicht besonders überraschend, dass du in deinem Leben schon mehrere Gleno-dingsda gesehen hast.", warf Sirius mit demselben entwaffnendem Grinsen ein, mit dem er Poppy Pomfrey schon zu Schulzeiten immer weichgeklopft hatte, wenn er etwas durchsetzen wollte.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich dir öfter mal die Schultergelenke eingekugelt, Sirius.", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd, doch Sirius grinste nur verschmitzt, was Lily die Augen verdrehen ließ. Poppy hatte sich aber schon wieder der Gelenkpfanne zugewandt, die sie in ihren Händen hielt und dann auf einem kleinen Tisch ablegte. „Nein, ich meine, dass ich genau _diesen_ Knochen schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe. Wenn ich nur wüßte wo?"

Poppy schien inzwischen völlig in einer anderen Ebene zu bestehen und sah nur wie in Trance auf die beiden Teile der Gelenkpfanne, die vor ihr auf dem kleinen Tisch lagen, als könne sie sie so dazu bringen, ihr Geheimnis zu verraten. Sirius warf ihr einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu und sah dann zu Lily rüber. Doch auch die konnte sich das sonderbare Verhalten der Schulkrankenschwester nicht recht erklären. Zu sprechen wagten sie allerdings beide nicht, als Poppy die Knochenteile eingehend betrachtete, sie leise murmelnd mal hier, mal da mit dem Zauberstab anstupste und dabei kleine Rauchwölkchen und Miniexplosionen verursachte. Bis auf diese kleinen Nebengeräusche war es totenstill im Krankenflügel und sie beide hatten unerklärlicherweise das Gefühl, als ob sie sich inmitten eines urmagischen Rituals befänden, das sie um nichts in der Welt stören durften.

Als die Tür zum Krankenflügel schließlich lautstark und mit Wucht aufgestoßen wurde, stieß Lily zu Tode erschrocken einen lauten Schrei aus und stolperte rückwärts gegen Sirius. Dieser hatte reflexartig seinen Zauberstab hochgerissen und ihn auf die Eingangstür gerichtet, einen Fluch schon auf den Lippen, den er aber sofort abbrach, als er seinen ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer Horace Slughorn erkannte.

Leise vor sich hinfluchend ließ er den Zauberstab wieder in die Armhalterung zurückrutschen und Lily spürte, wie er sie ein Stück von sich wegschob. Ihr was es recht – sogar sehr recht -, denn ihr wurde diese Nähe plötzlich viel zu deutlich bewußt und sie war ihr merkwürdig unangenehm.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

Lily sah sich leicht verwirrt zu Slughorn um, der einen winzigen Schüler in slytheringrüner Quidditchuniform auf ein Bett legte. Scheinbar war er nicht bei Bewußtsein, was wohl auch besser so war, wenn sie sich den völlig verdreht abstehenden linken Arm ansah. Ein Schauer lief ihr bei dem Anblick den Rücken runter, doch schon einen Moment später hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Meine Nerven sind in letzter Zeit halt nicht die stärksten."

Sirius nickte nur. Ihm ging es da ja nicht viel besser. Hätte er nur einen winzigen Moment schneller reagiert, sähen Slughorn und der arme Junge jetzt ziemlich übel aus. Nachdenklich wandte er sich wieder den Knochenteilen zu, die Poppy jetzt völlig vergessen zu haben schien. Sie wuselte um den kleinen Slytherin rum, wie sie es schon bei zig anderen Quidditchspielern getan hatte, die auf ihrer Station gelandet waren. Leicht abwesend schoss Sirius durch den Kopf, dass er selber oft genug in der Position des kleinen Slytherin gewesen war, als er noch hier zur Schule ging. Er wollte gerade nach einem der Knochenteile greifen und ihn nochmal näher zu betrachten, als ...

„Bei Merlin! Ist das etwa ...? Poppy, wie um alles in der Welt kommst du an Godric Gryffindors Gelenkpfanne?"

Poppy Pomfrey sah einen Moment auf und sah in Slughorns fassungsloses Gesicht, der fragend zwischen ihr und Sirius hin und hersah. Dieser stand immer noch mit einem der beiden Knochenteile in der Hand da. Auf Poppys Gesicht breitete sich Verstehen aus und auch ein wenig Verärgerung, da ihr erst jetzt bewußt wurde, was für eine Sensation da auf dem wackeligen, kleinen Tisch vor ihr gelegen hatte, ohne dass sie sie auf Anhieb erkannt hatte.

Die Gelenkpfanne des Godric Gryffindor. Eine magische Reliquie, die mit dem Schwert Merlins auf einer Ebene stand. Grundgütiger Himmel!

„Und warum ist sie kaputt? Seid ihr noch zu retten? Das ist eine uralte magische Reliquie!", brach Slughorn fassungslos hervor.

„Dafür können sie mir aber keine Punkte abziehen, Professor.", versuchte Sirius ein wenig die fassungslose Entgeisterung bei seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer entgegen zu wirken, obwohl ein winziger Teil in ihm diesen Zustand, in dem dieser sich gerade befand, mehr als genoß. „Die war schon so, als ich sie gefunden habe."

Dies schien auch die gewünschte Wirkung zu haben, denn Slughorn blinzelte einen Moment verwirrt und wurde sich dann erst bewußt, wer dort bei Poppy im Krankenflügel stand.

„Mr. Black, Ms Evans ... Verzeihung ... Mrs Potter.", stotterte er, sah von Sirius zu Lily und wieder zurück zu den beiden Teilen der Gelenkpfanne. „Was machen Sie denn hier? Und was hat das hier ..." er deutete auf die beiden Knochenteile. „... zu bedeuten?"

„Das erklären wir ihnen, wenn sie uns erklären, was es mit dieser Gelenkpfanne auf sich hat.", antwortete Lily, bevor Sirius auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte, was genau er darauf jetzt antworten sollte. Slughorn sah Lily überrumpelt an und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Bitte, Professor.", bat Lily ihn eindringlich. „Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass wir erfahren, was es mit dieser Gelenkpfanne auf sich hat."

Slughorn nickte schließlich und fing an, alles über die Geschichte von Godrics Gelenkpfanne zu erzählen, was er wußte.

* * *

Drei Stunden später saßen Lily und Sirius in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts und wühlten sich durch die verschiedensten Werke über magische Reliquien, uralte Zauberrituale, dunkler Magie und Verteidigung. Viele dieser Bücher stammten aus der verbotenen Abteilung und Madame Pince beäugte mit Argusaugen ihren Tisch, damit nur ja keines dieser Bücher einem allzu neugierigen Schüler in die Hände fiel. Von dieser Sorte gab es an diesem Spätnachmittag mehr als genug in der Bibliothek, denn es hatte sich sehr schnell herumgesprochen, dass der berühmte Auror Sirius Black in Begleitung einer sehr hübschen jungen Frau in der Bibliothek gesichtet worden war, und niemand wollte sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, einen der großen Kriegshelden mal in Natura zu betrachten.

Sirius selber entgingen die bewundernden und verliebten Blicke der vielen Schüler und Schülerinnen völlig, als er sich durch einen schwankenden Bücherstapel arbeitete und dabei leise vor sich hin murmelte. Lily dagegen entgingen diese Blicke nicht und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sie ebenfalls begann, Sirius zu mustern.

Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und jedes Mal, wenn er sie sich geistesabwesend nach hinten strich, wurden sie ein wenig wirrer. Seine sturmgrauen Augen flogen nur so über die Zeilen und alle paar Minuten zog er irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Die Zunge hatte sich ein wenig durch die Lippen geschoben und Lily ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie wunderbar diese sich auf ihren angefühlt hatten und was für Gefühle er mit dem Spiel seiner Zunge in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken zuckte sie zusammen und stieß mit dem Knie gegen eines der Tischbeine. Sirius' Bücherstapel ging polternd zu Boden und von Madame Pince kam ein verärgertes Schnauben.

Lily warf ein schnelles „Entschuldigung" in ihre Richtung und sammelte die Bücher wieder auf. Sirius hatte sich ebenfalls runtergebeugt und half ihr. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände kurzfristig, als sie beide nach demselben Buch greifen wollten und Lily zog die Hand wie unter Strom gesetzt zurück.

_Verdammt Lily, was ist los mit dir? Das ist doch nur Sirius, um Himmels willen. Reiß dich gefälligst ein wenig zusammen._

„OK, laß uns mal zusammenfassen, was wir jetzt wissen.", meinte Sirius schließlich, um die plötzlich unangenehm angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu lösen. „Laut Slughorn gibt es von mehreren bedeutenden Zauberern und Hexen magische Reliquien. Merlins Schwert, Godrics Gelenkpfanne, Salazars Familienmedallion und so weiter."

„Schön und gut, aber wie genau soll uns das helfen?", fragte Lily und bemühte sich, möglichst leise zu sprechen, da sie merkte, dass sich um sie herum alle Ohren doppelt soviel Mühe gaben, zuzuhören. „Okay. Peter wollte verhindern, dass Voldemort unsterblich wird, und dann hat er den Knochen zerstört, also muss da ein Zusammenhang sein. So weit, so gut. Aber hier gibt es nirgends auch nur ansatzweise etwas, was Reliquien mit Unsterblichkeit oder anderen dunklen Ritualen in Verbindung bringt. Erst recht nicht Godric Gryffindors Knochen! Und diese Bibliothek ist immerhin ein sehr gut sortierte. Wenn es etwas in dieser Richtung gibt, muß hier zumindest irgendein Hinweis drinstecken. Und sei es auch nur ein klitzekleiner. Aber hier ist absolut nicht."

„Irgendetwas muß es geben. Immerhin steht in Peters Tagebuch mehr als deutlich drin, dass dieser Mistkerl etwas völlig verrücktes ausbrütet.", widersprach Sirius und starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. „Irgendwas übersehen wir.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und sah Lily dann wieder an. „Gib mir nochmal das Tagebuch. Da muß einfach noch was drinstehen, was uns weiterbringt."

Leise seufzend reichte Lily ihm das Tagebuch. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie so langsam mal eine kleine Pause vertragen. Ihr Magen grummelte schon eine Weile und ihr war schon fast übel vor Hunger. Doch sie wagte es nicht, Sirius jetzt zu unterbrechen. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration auf dem Gesicht, den sie als Schülerin nur selten bei ihm gesehen hatte, als Erwachsene dagegen umso mehr. Sirius war ein Auror mit Leib und Seele und es wurmte ihn, wenn er etwas nicht durchschaute. Er betrachtete es schon fast als persönliche Beleidigung, wenn er etwas nicht enträtseln konnte. Viel zu oft hatte er nachdenklich bei ihr und James am Tisch gesessen und nur mechanisch sein Besteck zum Mund geführt, wenn er an einem besonders kniffeligen Fall dachte. Sie konnte nur ahnen, wie schwer er an der Tatsache zu kämpfen hatte, dass er sich bei seinen engsten Freunden so sehr verschätzt hat, dass es zweien von ihnen am Ende das Leben gekostet hatte.

„OK, ich glaube, ich habe da was gefunden.", meinte Sirius nach einer Weile. „Hör mal: _17.05.1981 – Habe heute zufällig L. Malfoy und R. Lestrange auf der Toilette im Hauptquartier belauscht. Scheinbar hat der Dunkle Lord sowohl Malfoy, als auch B. Lestrange etwas Wichtiges geben, was sie – in L.'s Worten – mit dem Leben bewachen sollen. Konnte leider nicht hören, worüber sie genau sprachen, aber der Verdacht, dass R. recht hatte, erhärtet sich zunehmend. Irgendetwas Gewaltiges ist hier im Gang. Sollte vielleicht dringend nochmal mit dem Hauselfen der Blacks reden. Vielleicht weiß der mehr. Immerhin geht B. Lestrange ja im Haus der Blacks ein und aus._"

Lily sah Sirius nachdenklich an. „Dann haben also Lucius und Bellatrix irgendetwas enorm Wichtiges zur Aufbewahrung bekommen. Fragt sich nur, was?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Sirius langsam. „Aber..."

„Aber was?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Voldemort, Lily. Voldemort steht geradezu für Slytherin. Und dann trägt der eine Gryffindor Reliquie mit sich herum? Nein. Wenn der was von Gryffindor besitzt, dann hat er auch schon lange was von Slytherin..."

„...und vielleicht auch von den anderen Gründern", schloss Lily.

„Ja", stimmte Sirius zu. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Vielleicht ist es weit hergeholt, ich weiß nicht. Aber ich verwette einiges darauf, dass Bellatrix und Malfoy noch mehr von diesen Reliquien verstecken. Vielleicht sie beide, vielleicht nur einer von ihnen. Auch wenn wir noch nicht wissen, warum."

„Dafür weiß ich aber eins", erwiderte Lily und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. „Nämlich, dass wir es heute nicht mehr erfahren werden. Ich habe einen Riesenkohldampf und möchte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause."

„In Ordnung.", stimmte Sirius ihr zu. „Dann laß uns hier zusammenpacken und Harry bei Poppy abholen, damit wir hier verschwinden können. Der Tag war auch lang genug."

* * *

Upper Flagley, 20. Dezember 1981

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen damit, dass Lily und Sirius sich durch unzählige Bücher in der Hogwartsbibliothek kämpften und dabei nicht das geringste herausfanden. Sirius nahm sich schließlich die Fallakten im Archiv der Aurorenzentrale vor, die mit dunklen Ritualen und magischen Reliquien in Zusammenhang standen, aber auch das brachte sie nicht weiter. Immer wieder durchforsteten sie Peters Tagebuch nach brauchbaren Hinweisen, aber bis auf den mehr als deutlichen Hinweis auf Lucius und Bellatrix, gab es nichts, was ihnen ins Auge fiel oder auf irgendeine brauchbare Spur brachte. Selbst als sie sich entschlossen, eine vollständige Liste bekannter magischer Artefakte zu erstellen, die nicht nur die Gründer umfasste, tappten sie im Dunkeln. Dank der Hilfe eines Bekannten aus der Mysteriumsabteilung gelang es ihnen schließlich, 96 Artefakte aufzuzählen, von denen jedoch oft nicht einmal bekannt war, wo sie sich befanden, von dem sie stammten oder was sie eigentlich waren.

Sie gingen schließlich nach dem Ausschlußverfahren ans Werk und strichen erstmal die Reliquien derjenigen, die definitiv zu groß waren, um mitgenommen werden zu können. Immerhin hatte Voldemort die Gelenkpfanne in Godrics Hollow dabei gehabt und das mußte einen Grund gehabt haben. Genau wie die Tatsache, dass Peter auf diese Reliquie gezielt und sie zerstört hatte, statt auf Voldemort zu zielen. Und wenn er es tat, weil er gewusst hatte, dass ein Todesfluch Voldemort nicht töten würde...

In unausgesprochenem Einverständnis weigerten sie sich, darüber nachzudenken.

Also strichen sie die Punkte von der Liste, die sie für zu unwichtig hielten, um für Voldemort von Wert zu sein. Aus langjähriger Kriegserfahrung wußte Sirius inzwischen in Grundzügen wie dieser tickte und so wie es schien, tat Voldemort nichts, was nicht einen wirklich tiefen Sinn hatte. Sogar das Morden überließ er seinen Leuten und ging nur bei den wirklich großen Angriffen mit. Wie der auf die Winkelgasse im vorigen Jahr. Oder der auf Askaban vor drei Jahren. In einer mehr als makaberen Art war es sogar eine Ehre, von ihm persönlich umgebracht zu werden. Dorcas war diese Ehre zuteil geworden, genau wie James. Sirius war sich sicher, dass sie beide auf diese Ehre gepfiffen hätten, wenn man ihnen nur die Wahl gelassen hätte.

Am Ende blieben 37 mögliche Reliqiuen übrig, von denen sich wahrscheinlich zwei im Besitz von Lucius und Bellatrix befanden, falls es sich nicht doch um etwas völlig anderes handelte, was sie zur Verwahrung anvertraut bekommen hatten. 37 Möglichkeiten und von 11 wußten sie nichtmal, was es war, da nur die Namen der Hexen oder Zauberer bekannt waren, die eventuell Reliquien hervorgebracht hatten. Unter ihnen auch Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff.

„Im Grunde genommen sind wir keinen Schritt weitergekommen.", murmelte Lily und starrte nachdenklich auf die Liste der übriggebliebenen Reliquien, als sie in Sirius' Wohnzimmer zusammen saßen und ihre Bücher und Listen wälzten. „Ich meine, das ist alles nur theoretisches Gedanken-Ping-Pong, was wir hier anstellen. Und was das mit der Unsterblichkeit zu tun hat, wissen wir auch immer noch nicht. Wir haben nichtmal einen brauchbaren Hinweis darauf gefunden, wie man es überhaupt anstellen kann, unsterblich zu werden."

Sirius sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, vor dem es jetzt wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien. In ein paar Tagen war Weihnachten, aber weder er noch Lily verspürten in diesem Jahr große Weihnachtsstimmung. Harry schienen die winzigen Papierengel am Fenster, die weihnachtlichen Figuren und Strohsterne, die überall rumlagen und -standen, sowie die gedämpfte Weihnachtsmusik aus den Nachbarwohnungen jedoch zu gefallen, denn immer wieder konnten sie ihn dabei beobachten, wie er damit spielte oder im Takt der Musik durch das Wohnzimmer hüpfte und lautstark mitkrähte. Auch der Schnee, der für ihn eine ganz faszinierende Wirkung hatte, da er im letzten Winter noch zu klein gewesen war, um ihn bewußt wahrzunehmen, lenkte ihn genug ab, um nicht zu bemerken, wie seine Mutter und Sirius sich durch diese Zeit quälten.

Die Fragen nach seinem Vater, die vor allem Lily schwer zu schaffen gemacht hatten, wurden nach und nach weniger, als Sirius ihm einmal in aller Ruhe erklärt hatte, dass sein Vater jetzt ein Engel sei und im Himmel wohnt, von wo aus er immer auf ihn aufpassen würde. Harry hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen und hatte todernst gefragt, ob Papa denn da auch fliegen konnte und als Sirius dies genauso ernst bejaht hatte, hatten die Augen des kleinen Jungen zu strahlen begonnen. Scheinbar war es für ihn am wichtigsten, dass sein Papa auch weiterhin fliegen konnte, egal wo er jetzt war. Sirius hatte inzwischen Harrys „Flugstunden" übernommen und so war für Harry ein kleiner Teil Normalität zurückgekehrt. Eine Normalität, zu der jetzt ein neues Einschlafritual gehörte, denn jeden Abend mußte Lily ihn jetzt kurz zum Fenster rübertragen, von wo aus er zum Himmel hinaufsah und „Gute Nacht, Papa" sagte. Lily hatte jedesmal schwer mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, doch sie war auf der anderen Seite heilfroh, dass Harry die Ereignisse in Godrics Hollow so gut überwunden hatte.

Als Lily Harry an diesem Abend ins Bett brachte fielen dicke Flocken vom Himmel und Harry saß mit vor Staunen offenem Mund auf der Fensterbank und starrte in das wilde Treiben vor dem Fenster.

„Mama? Papa auch Schnee?"

Lily lächelte und strich ihm über den Haarschopf, der genauso wild und unbändig war wie James'. „Nein mein Schatz. Bei Papa ist kein Schnee. Papa macht Schnee."

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. Lily drückte ihm einen Kuß auf den wirren Haarschopf. „Weißt du, mein Schatz, Frau Holle schüttelt zusammen mit allen Engeln die Wolken aus, wenn sie zu dick werden. Wenn es warm ist, regnet es, aber wenn es kalt genug ist, gibt es Schnee. Dein Papa hat also gerade ordentlich zu tun."

Harry kicherte und drückte die Nase an die Fensterscheibe. „Gute Nacht, Papa. Mach viel Schnee."

„Papa macht ganz bestimmt viel Schnee, mein Schatz. Ich habe da draußen nämlich ganz, ganz dicke Wolken gesehen. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir."

Lily hob Harry von der Fensterbank und trug ihn zum Bett rüber. Sie hatte ihn gerade zugedeckt, als sie vom Flur aus einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hörte, als wäre etwas in die Luft gesprengt worden. Harry schrie erschrocken auf und verkroch sich zitternd unter die Bettdecke.

Und dann hörte Lily die Worte, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen und die sie nie wieder in ihrem Leben hatte hören wollen.

„Lily, nimm Harry und verschwinde! Er ist es! GEH! VERSCHWINDE! Ich halte ihn auf -"

Sirius' Stimme dröhnte in ihren Ohren nach und einen Moment lang verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen. Schwarze Punkte flackerten hinter ihren Lidern und sie schwankte leicht.

Vor der Tür war jetzt lauter Lärm zu hören und wie auf Knopfdruck hatte Lily sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte sie Harry samt Bettdecke aus dem Bett gerissen und nach dem Bilderrahmen gegriffen, in dem ein Foto von James und ihr steckte.

Ein letztes langgezogenes Poltern war zu hören und Lily betete stumm, als das altbekannte Gefühl hinter dem Bauchnabel einsetzte und die Welt in einem Strudel aus Farben verschwamm.

_Bitte lieber Gott, Merlin, James oder wer auch immer da oben gerade Dienst hat. Bitte, laß nicht zu, dass er mir auch noch Sirius nimmt._

* * *

**tbc  
**


	4. Der Geheimniswahrer

**A/N:** Tja, eigentlich wäre es Gelis Update, aber ihr ist leider was dazwischen gekommen. Also lade ich dieses Kapitel hoch. Ist im Grunde genommen ja auch egal, hauptsache es kommt, nicht wahr? HIer ist also für euch, live und ... öhm ... in schwarz-weiß, unsere 4. Scherbe. Viel Spaß damit.

Und auch hier gilt: Reviews machen uns wahnsinnig glücklich. Und wir gehören zu der Sorte Mensch, die sehr gerne glücklich sind. Ihr habt also unseren Seelenfrieden in der Hand. Zeigt euch dieser Verantwortung also würdig. ;-)

* * *

**- Kapitel 4: Der Geheimniswahrer -**

**- Für Leonie -**

Upper Flagley, 20. Dezember 1981

„Lily, nimm Harry und verschwinde! Er ist es! GEH! VERSCHWINDE! Ich halte ihn auf -"

Sirius hatte einen ganzen langen Krieg als Auror erlebt - schlimmer als das, als Rekrut. Er kannte den Drill, er kannte jeden verdammten Trick, um sein Appartement in den sichersten Ort der Welt zu verwandeln, die zu beschützen, die er liebte... noch während er nach Lily schrie, so laut, dass seine Lungen brannten, nahm er die Duellhaltung ein, die Moody ihn persönlich gelehrt hatte, und fixierte den Blick auf die Haustür ganz am Ende des gar nicht langen Flurs. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

Die Tür schlug aus den Angeln. Voldemort stand im Eingang, in den langen schwarzen Roben eines Königs oder Gottes, und die Welt reduzierte sich auf scharfe rote Augen - er war nie sonderlich gut mit Okklumentik gewesen - Voldemorts Blick lag sofort auf ihm und fraßen sich in ihn hinein, als er über die Türschwelle trat. Nicht dramatisch langsam. Nicht würdelos stürmisch. In genau der Geschwindigkeit, in der man über Türschwellen trat und Flure hinabschritt.

„Wirst du mir sagen, dass du eher sterben willst, als mich vorbeizulassen, junger Black?", fragte Voldemort mit seiner schrillen dünnen Stimme, ohne die geringste Spur von Ironie. Sirius peitschte mit dem Zauberstab, jagte einen Regen aus Einrichtungsgegenständen den Flur hinab, und Voldemort wischte sie mit einer Geste beiseite. „Es käme so gelegen. Deine Mutter bat mich schon vor Jahren, dich zu töten."

Sirius Herz klopfte so laut, dass er es durch Voldemorts Worte hindurch hörte. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig ruhig, berauscht von Adrenalin, und Voldemort schritt auf ihn zu. Rumpeln im Gästezimmer. „Ich habe vor, ewig zu leben, aber danke", presste er hervor.

Ein merkwürdiger Schimmer trat in Voldemorts Augen. Einen Schritt, dann war es zu spät, dann würde er fluchen, sonst kam er zu nah. „Ein merkwürdiger Wunsch", flüsterte er. „für einen Verräter an den Dunklen Künsten."

Mit schlangenhafter Grazie war sein Zauberstab oben, so schnell, dass die Bewegung verschwamm.

Seit Sekunden kein Laut aus dem Gästezimmer.

„_Avada..._"

Sirius Hand verkrampfte sich um den Portschlüssel; Voldemorts rot blitzende Augen waren das Letzte, das er sah.

* * *

Die Ruhe verflog, noch bevor sich die Welt wieder verfestigte. Unbeholfen taumelte er in die Apparationshalle der Auroren, und irgendjemandes Hände fingen ihn auf. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so erleichtert gewesen, Moodys hässliches Gesicht zu sehen.

„Lily...", brachte er den Ansatz einer Frage heraus und stolperte erneut, als ein Wirbel aus rotem Haar in seine Brust fiel und sich in ein Bündel in seinen Armen verwandelte.

„Merlin, ich dachte, du wärst tot, ich war sicher, du wärst tot..."

Sirius hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen, noch bevor er sich orientiert hatte. Lily war sicher, und da hielt Longbottom Harry im Arm, und...

Voldemort.

Ihm schwindelte, und mit einem Mal war ihm so schlecht, als müsse er sich übergeben.

Überwältigt vergrub er sein Gesicht in Lilys Armen und hasste es, als sie sich einen Moment später bewusst wurde, was sie tat, und von ihm wegsprang, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

* * *

Dankbar, diesmal nicht der Kommandierende zu sein, ließ Sirius es zu, dass Moody Lily und Harry im Raum am Zellentrakt unterbrachte, in dem er selbst so lange gewohnt hatte. Trotzdem entging ihm nicht, dass Moody ihn fragend ansah, bevor er die Anweisung gab, obwohl es sowieso auf die Schnelle die logische Lösung war. Von Moody die beste Entschuldigung, die man erhalten konnte - Respekt von gleich zu gleich.

Von der Tür aus sah er zu, wie Lily Harry auf dem Feldbett zudeckte, der nach all der Aufregung und dem langen Abend so erschöpft war, dass er sofort einschlief. Ein Blick in den kargen Raum reichte, um die ersten schweren Tage nach James' Tod wieder aufflackern zu lassen, und er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl von Lilys Händen, das er nie hätte kennen dürfen, den Geruch ihres Haars...

_Ich habe vor, ewig zu leben_, hatte er gesagt, aber er hatte gelogen. Er hatte vorgehabt, als erster zu sterben. Er hatte lange vor James und Peters Tod erkannt, dass James derjenige sein würde, der das Mädchen bekam, die Familie, die Kinder. Sirius würde der sein, der kämpfte, der nichts zu verlieren hatte - und wenn er Lily je mit Hintergedanken angesehen hatte, hatte er es sofort verdrängt. Er würde der sein, der starb, damit Männer wie James am Leben blieben.

Und Frauen wie Lily. Auf die er Acht gab, für die er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tat... anstatt seine Zeit auf etwas zu verschwenden, das ihm nicht gehörte, das er nie haben würde und das er nicht verdient hatte.

* * *

Aurorenzentrale, 21. Dezember 1981

Sirius gähnte, bis er seinen Kiefer knacken hörte, streckte sich und warf dabei einen Blick aus dem Fenster, vor dem wilde weiße Schneeflocken tanzten. Longbottom grinste und stellte eine Tasse Kaffee auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Das Wetterbüro flunkert, versteht sich", bemerkte er. „In Wirklichkeit regnet es Matsch." Skeptisch musterte er seinen Kollegen. „Sag bloß, du hast die ganze Nacht gearbeitet?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Bett für mich übrig", erwiderte er träge und griff dankbar nach seinem Kaffee. Er wies mit dem Kinn auf die Akte, die aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag. „Ich hab Scrimgeour mit Malfoy unter die Arme gegriffen, mit dem Papierkram. Wir haben ihn wohl. Moody legt Crouch heute den Haftbefehl vor."

„In anderen Worten, der Bastard ist wahrscheinlich jetzt schon untergetaucht, weil ihm ein Vöglein was gezwitschert hat", antwortete Frank trocken. Er kratzte sich am unrasierten Kinn. Als James ge... als Voldemort sich für Harry entschieden hatte anstatt für Neville, war Frank sofort in die Zentrale zurückgekehrt. „Hör zu, Junge, ich hatte selbst ein paar Mal das Vergnügen mit dem Dunklen Lord, und er ist wie ein Dementor. Ruh dich aus."

Müde sah Sirius seine Kaffeetasse an. Dementor, dachte er, traf es. Voldemort hatte seine kläglichen okklumentischen Schilde zerfetzt, ohne auch nur die Hand zu heben, und genau das herausgeholt, das nicht einfach uralten Schmerz wieder aufflammen ließ, bis heute, sondern die Klinge auch noch einmal drehte. _Deine Mutter bat mich schon vor Jahren..._ Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es stimmte.

Misstrauisch sah er zu Frank auf. „Welche schlechte Nachricht hast du? Wenn du den Dienstältesten auspackst, willst du doch immer nur davon ablenken, dass es gleich noch schlimmer kommt."

Frank grinste ertappt. „Ob es eine schlechte Nachricht ist, musst du mir sagen", erwiderte er. „Aber apropos manipulativ und hintertrieben. Albus ist da, er will unbedingt mit Lily sprechen. Ich dachte mir, ich warne dich vor."

* * *

„Was willst du?"

Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Sirius sich gegen ein Regal mit Gesetzestexten und sah Albus Dumbledore über den Briefingtisch hinweg an. Moody hatte ihnen den Raum zur Verfügung gestellt.

Sirius Augen folgten dem Schulleiter, der seufzte und sich Zeit damit nahm, sich auf einem der Stühle niederzulassen. Er konnte nicht anders - sobald er Dumbledore sah, fühlte er sich betrogen. Dumbledore hatte ihn Halloween von einer auf die andere Minute fallenlassen, und sie waren noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen. Dumbledore sah das größere Ganze. Sirius war der Ansicht, dass das größere Ganze mit Respekt gegenüber dem Einzelnen begann.

„Ich muss mit Lily sprechen, Sirius", sagte Dumbledore vernünftig.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie schläft. Sprich mit mir."

„Natürlich." Einen Moment lang konnte er seine Überraschung über das schnelle Einlenken des alten Mannes nicht verbergen, aber dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene wieder. Natürlich. Lily hatte die letzten Wochen unter seinem Schutz als Auror verbracht, nicht unter dem des Ordens. Offenbar war der Schulleiter zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der einzige Weg zu Lily über Sirius führte. _Pech für ihn_, dachte er spöttisch. _Als würde er sich die Mühe machen, wenn Lily nicht wäre. In Askaban sitze ich nicht, aber im Orden ist er mich praktischerweise trotzdem los. _Wieder Überraschung, diesmal über den eigenen Zynismus. Das war der Stress. Oder vielleicht fehlten ihm James und Remus und... ja, Peter, die ihn zum Lachen brachten, trotz allem.

Dumbledore hatte die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet, sah ihn ernst und lange an, wirkte alt, er wechselte ja immer zwischen alt oder mächtig, mächtig oder alt. Jetzt wirkte er, als sei er zweihundert und nicht hundertvierzig. „Voldemort ist eine so große Bedrohung... ich finde keine Worte dafür." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, Sirius, ich weiß, du vertraust mir nicht. Du hast keinen Grund dazu. Ich habe einen Fehler begangen." Sirius' Miene blieb steinern, und Dumbledore seufzte wieder. „Wir wussten, dass es einen Verräter gab. Ich habe den Falschen verdächtigt. Ich habe denselben Fehler begangen wie du - es war unverzeihlich zu vergessen, dass Peter weder dumm war, noch keinen eigenen Kopf besaß. Ich höre, dass Remus bereit war, mit dir zu sprechen. Ich hoffe, du gewährst mir dieselbe Gnade."

Sirius' Unterkiefer spannte sich an. Seine Schulter schmerzte von der unbequemen Haltung, an das Regal gelehnt, aber er weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen. Er hatte nie wirklich geglaubt, dass Remus der Verräter sei. Er hatte sich der Beweislast gebeugt - alles hatte gegen Remus gesprochen und nichts gegen Peter -, aber er hatte es nicht geglaubt. Er hätte, wäre Remus an seiner Statt festgenommen worden, noch am selben Tag in seiner Zelle gestanden und nach _seiner_ Sicht der Dinge gefragt. Aber Dumbledore hatte sich nie für die Perspektive anderer Leute interessiert.

„Wir sprechen doch bereits miteinander", erinnerte er den Schulleiter kalt. Dumbledore wollte zu Lily, wollte weiter seine Pläne schmieden, das Baby unter Kontrolle bringen, das Voldemort angeblich besiegen würde. Pläne, in denen Sirius keinen Platz hatte - und das wäre so weit nicht wichtig, wäre es nötig -, aber Pläne, in denen es nicht darum ging, ob Lily überlebte, Harry überlebte.

Er hatte nur noch die beiden, er konnte nicht noch mehr verlieren.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Lily wird sicher mit mir sprechen wollen", sagte er sanft. „Es gibt Dinge zu bereden, die nur..."

„Ich weiß von der Prophezeiung. Ich richte es aus. Sie meldet sich, wenn sie Interesse hat."

Dumbledore sah auf seine Hände hinab. Sirius runzelte die Stirn; einen Augenblick lang verschwamm die Sicht, und jetzt wirkte der Schulleiter wirklich alt - nicht die übliche Fassade, sondern _alt_, und überfordert, und unwahrscheinlich hilflos. Es war eines dieser Bilder, bei deren Anblick man Hoffnungen verlor.

„Vieles hat sich im Orden des Phönix verändert, seit du gegangen bist", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ich musste... ich habe eingesehen, dass ich zu viel verlangt, zu wenig gegeben habe. Ich habe verlangt, dass jedes Mitglied mir blind vertraut. Berechtigte Zweifel sind aufgekommen, ob dieses Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war."

Seine langen, schlanken Finger, die nie gebrechlich aussahen, außer jetzt, lösten sich voneinander, als er in eine Robentasche griff und einen Zettel hervorholte, den er über den Tisch schob. Sirius hoffte stark, dass ihm sein Unwille ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als er sich vom Regal abstieß, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Gib dies auch Lily und vernichte es dann." Dumbledore war nur eine verschwommene Gestalt in seinem Augenwinkel. „Ich habe den Schutz des Ordensquartiers in die Hände eines anderen gelegt. Ein anderer ist jetzt Geheimniswahrer." Er schwieg einen Moment lang. „Es zeigt, hoffe ich, zumindest ein wenig, dass ich allen verbliebenen Mitgliedern vertraue." Am Rande nahm Sirius zur Kenntnis, dass die Identität dieses Ordensmitglieds bei allem hehren Vertrauen geheimblieb; aber gut, das war nur vernünftig.

_Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens liegt in der Yieldingstreet 8, Kettlebrough_, informierte ihn eine Schrift aus sorgsam gemalten Blockbuchstaben. Sirius sah einen Moment lang darauf hinab. Dann ergriff er das Pergament und verstaute es in seiner Robentasche.

„Lily schläft trotzdem", erwiderte er kühl. „Versuch nicht, sie zu finden."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte Dumbledore zu und stand auf.

* * *

Wenn es zwei Personen gab, die mehr über sichere Verstecke wussten als Sirius und Lily, so waren es Frank und Alice Longbottom.

„Uraltes Familienerbe, sechste oder siebte Generation", sagte Frank, als sie in die Vorhalle des geräumigen, hellen Hauses traten, und grinste fies. „Alle Auroren. Lily, du kannst Alices Tranklabor und die Bibliothek benutzen, so oft du nur willst. Sirius, der Kamin in deinem Zimmer ist eine reine Direktverbindung in die Zentrale."

„Wir haben alles verportschlüsselt, was wir nicht mehr brauchen", fügte Alice hinzu, die immer noch mit Neville unter dem Fidelius lebte, dessen Geheimniswahrer, wie sie jetzt wussten, Franks Mutter war. „Ich zeig sie euch während der Tour, aber fasst grundsäztlich nichts an, was einfach herumsteht."

Sirius fühlte sich im Haus der Longbottoms vom ersten Tag an unwohl; nach der Führung durch die beiden Flügel änderte sich nichts daran, und in den folgenden Wochen, wenn er nach etlichen Überstunden aus der Zentrale kam, auch nicht. Frank und Alices Haus war nicht wie Godrics Hollow, und es mochte warm und freundlich und hell sein, es erinnerte ihn trotzdem an das Haus der Blacks, das sich mit jedem Tag mehr anfühlte, als hätte es nichts mit ihm zu tun.

Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass Lily hier sicher war - und er, wie sie in einem feurigen Moment betonte, nach seinem Zusammenstoß mit Voldemort ebenso. Es war schon sein zweiter - keine hübsche magische Zahl wie die Drei, und Voldemort erinnerte sich vermutlich nicht mal an das erste Mal, hatte ihn als tot mit dem Rest des Teams liegen lassen. Sirius hatte Lily angesehen und geschluckt, weil sie _schön_ war, wenn sie wütend und entschlossen war, und sie hatte es gemerkt und weggesehen. Alles in ihrem Umgang miteinander war jetzt so vorsichtig, als stolperten sie über Eis, unter dem etwas Furchtbares lauerte - James, der auf den Himmel pfiff und direkt in der Hölle auf sie wartete -, so dass er sich unbeholfen fühlte und hilflos und wütend auf sich selbst.

Lily war trotzdem die einzige verdammte Person auf der Welt, der er vollständig vertrauen konnte, die - schuldbewusst dachte er an Remus - noch mit ihm sprach.

„Er will Harry", sagte er eines Abends in der Bibliothek und sah düster aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten sich nach dem Angriff auf Upper Flagley Beschönigungen abgewöhnt. Sie lohnten nicht mehr. „Er wird nicht aufhören, bis er ihn hat. Und wir sitzen hier fest, bis jemand ihn für uns besiegt." Das wurmte ihn: festsitzen, selbst wenn er arbeiten gehen konnte. Er verstand nicht, wie James es ausgehalten hatte und wie Lily es aushielt.

„Wir können nicht gewinnen, solange wir uns verstecken", hatte Lily zittrig zugestimmt. „Dann ist Harry für immer in Gefahr."

Sirius musste sich nicht zu ihr umdrehen, oder zu dem Bücherstapel auf dem Lesetisch, an dem sie saß, denn sie suchten immer noch und wussten nicht, was, und fanden nichts - er wusste auch so, dass sie an die Prophezeiung dachte.

Wenn niemand außer Harry Voldemort besiegen konnte...

Wann war man alt genug, um sich einem Dunklen Lord zu stellen, der sogar Grindelwald übertraf? Siebzehn? Zwanzig? Hundert?

Wenn sie aufhörten zu kämpfen, um zu warten, konnten sie auch gleich die Waffen strecken.

Und Sirius hatte sein Leben lang daran gearbeitet, mal diesen und mal jenen Kampf zu gewinnen.

_Reine Verteidigung ist ein Eingeständnis der Niederlage_, hörte er Moody in seinem Kopf dozieren. Alice, pragmatischer, mit ihrer Muggelweisheit: _Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung._

„Wir müssen ihn töten", sagte Lily hinter ihm in einem Ton, als teste sie, wie die Worte klangen, als könnte sie sie selbst nicht ganz glauben. „Wir müssen Voldemort töten."

„Ja." Merlin, er würde verdammt sein, wenn er zuließ, dass Lily in Gefahr geriet - oder zumindest verdammter, als er ohnehin schon war. Aber wenn nicht sie, wer dann? Sie konnten Dumbledore nicht vertrauen, dass er Harry heraushielt, und Remus... wer wusste schon, wo Remus sich herumtrieb. Zögerlich befeuchtete Sirius die Lippen. Ein Leben lang Krieg. Sie hatten beide gelernt, zu tun, was nötig war. „Wir töten ihn."

Keiner von ihnen sagte ‚versuchen'. Es hing von ganz alleine in der Luft. Gefasst drehte Sirius sich um und bemerkte erst, dass er sich dabei in einer Weise die Uniform glattstrich, die für Moody typisch war, als er es schon getan hatte.

Er verbat sich, etwas anderes zu fühlen als Entschlossenheit, als er Lily ansah, die ihr Haar offen trug, so dass es ihr Gesicht einrahmte wie ein antiker Bronzerahmen ein Portrait. „Steht nur die Frage, wo wir weitermachen."

Lily schwieg und sah einen Moment lang ins Nichts. „Ich denke...", antwortete sie schließlich langsam. „...Horace Slughorn."

* * *

**tbc**


	5. Unsterblichkeit

**A/N:** So, nach einer doch etwas größeren Pause jetzt endlich Kapitel 5. Ihr wißt schon, dass ihr uns mit mehr Reviews zum schnelleren hochladen überredet, oder?

* * *

**- Kapitel 5: Unsterblichkeit -**

- Für Gina -

Longbottom-Haus, nahe Edingburgh, 17. Januar 1982

Lily fühlte sich nicht sonderlich wohl bei den Longbottoms. Es lag nicht an der Gastfreundschaft, denn die ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig. Frank und Alice taten alles, damit sie und Harry – und auch Sirius – sich bei ihnen wohl fühlten. Und sie konnte zumindest an Harry erkennen, dass er hier ein wenig auflebte. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass er hier mehr Platz hatte, um sich auszutoben, oder daran, dass es hier noch zwei Erwachsene mehr gab, die ihn mit Süßigkeiten oder tollem Spielzeug verwöhnten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er zum ersten Mal einen Freund im gleichen Alter hatte. Neville und er waren vom ersten Moment an unzertrennlich gewesen, und es gab jedes Mal Theater, wenn sie ins Bett sollten. Inzwischen schliefen sie in einem Bett. Lily und Alice hatten vor ihren Söhnen kapituliert.

Das unwohle Gefühl wurde Lily allerdings nicht los. Im Gegenteil, es wurde eher noch stärker, je länger sie hier waren. Die Angst steckte ihr dauerhaft in den Gliedern, und nachts konnte sie kaum schlafen. Immer wieder schreckte sie hoch, aufgeweckt von immer denselben Worten. Mal in James' Stimme hervorgestoßen, immer öfter aber war es die von Sirius, die sie aus dem Schlaf holte. _Lily, nimm Harry und verschwinde! Er ist es! GEH! VERSCHWINDE!_ Sie hatte genug davon, hatte genug davon, sich zu verstecken, immer wieder zu flüchten, sobald sie sich einigermaßen sicher fühlte. Die Angst drohte sie so langsam zu überwältigen, lag ihr wie ein Klumpen im Magen und sorgte mehrfach dafür, dass sie direkt aus dem Bett ins Badezimmer stürzte und sich übergab. _Lily, nimm Harry und verschwinde! Er ist es! GEH! VERSCHWINDE!_ Sie wollte diese Worte nie wieder hören. Nie wieder Angst um Harry haben – oder um Sirius, und deshalb mußten sie was tun. Jetzt, und nicht irgendwann später.

_Wir müßen ihn töten_, hatte sie zu Sirius gesagt, und dieser hatte wie selbstverständlich zugestimmt. _Ja, wir töten ihn._ Und genau deshalb wühlte sie sich seit Tagen durch die Bibliothek der Longbottoms, durch Standardbücher, die in jedem normalen Haushalt zu finden waren, durch Fachbücher, wie sie nur Auroren oder Zauberer in ähnlichen Berufen hatten, und sogar durch einige Bücher, wie sie wohl nichtmal in einem Aurorenhaushalt normal waren, sondern eher in einem schwarzmagischen Haushalt. Bei den Dingen, die sie darin las, drehte sich ihr zusätzlich der Magen um.

Seufzend schlug sie das Buch zu, durch das sie gerade blätterte. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt saß sie minutenlang da, starrte auf die dunkelbraune, polierte Tischplatte und rief sich in Erinnerung, was sie von Slughorn erfahren hatte. Viel war es nicht gewesen. Ihr alter Zaubertranklehrer war von plötzlicher Taubheit befallen gewesen, als Lily versucht hatte, ihn hintenrum auszufragen. Schließlich hatte sie es aufgegeben und hatte ihn gerade heraus gefragt, was für einen Zusammenhang es zwischen Reliquien der Gründer und Voldemort geben könnte. Und was diese mit möglicher Unsterblichkeit zu tun hatten.

Die Reaktion von Slughorn hatte sie vollkommen verblüfft. Leichenblass hatte er sie angestarrt, und bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte, nachzuhaken, was dieses sonderbare Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte, hatte Slughorn ein unsicheres „Hor-Horkruxe" gestottert und war schneller verschwunden, als sie „Was?" fragen konnte. Verwirrt hatte sie eine Weile dagestanden und hatte sich dann wieder auf den Rückweg zu Frank und Alice gemacht. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt einen Hinweis - ein Stichwort -, wenn es auch ein recht dürftiger Hinweis war. Darauf konnte sie aber immerhin ihre Suche aufbauen. Zumindest hatte sie sich das so gedacht, doch das stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als sie angenommen hatte. Denn was auch immer diese ominösen Horkruxe waren, war nichts, was man in Büchern finden konnte. Nicht mal in den schwarzmagischen Büchern, und das beunruhigte sie mehr als sie zugeben wollte.

„Verfluchter Mist!" Nach einer heftigen Handbewegung seitens Lily flogen Bücher, Pergamente und Tintenfässer krachend zu Boden.

„Lily? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Alice war aus dem Nichts in der Tür aufgetaucht und sah mit besorgtem Blick zu ihr rüber. Lily seufzte und rieb sich müde und frustriert die Augen. „Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns erstmal einen Tee mache?", fragte Alice. Alice's Medizin für alles war Tee. Magenverstimmung, Albträume, schlechte Laune, Erziehungsprobleme. Ohne Tee ging bei Alice gar nichts. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen gebrauchen."

„Ein ordentlicher Feuerwhiskey wäre mir lieber.", murmelte Lily leise in Richtung Tischplatte, folgte Alice aber ohne Widerrede in die Küche.

„Sag mal, was braust du hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit zusammen?", fragte Lily sie und sah sich mit ungläubigem Erstaunen in der Küche um, wo wieder mal drei Kessel gleichzeitig vor sich hin brodelten und die Küche, zumindest heute, in einen grün-weiß-violetten Nebel tauchte.

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dies und das. Je nachdem, was gerade im Orden oder in der Zentrale knapp ist.", antwortete Alice und rührte den Kessel, aus dem der grüne Nebel in Kringeln emporstieg, vorsichtig dreimal um Uhrzeigersinn um. „Dass ich nicht mehr aktiv dabei sein kann, heißt nicht, dass ich nichts tun kann. Ich vertreibe mir meine fideliöse Gefangenschaft halt mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken. Sonst würde ich hier verrückt werden."

Lily nickte und nippte an ihrem Teebecher. „Kann ich nur zu gut verstehen."

„Was genau suchst du eigentlich?", fragte Alice sie jetzt und setzte sich zu ihr an den Küchentisch. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich glaube nicht.", antwortete Lily nach einem Moment des Schweigens leise. „Aber danke, dass du gefragt hast."

„Immer doch.", versicherte Alice ihr und sah sie eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Du siehst müde aus, Lily. Und blass. Hast du heute überhaupt schon etwas vernünftiges gegessen?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir wird übel, wenn ich nur an Essen denke.", meinte sie. „Mich macht das alles so verrückt, Alice. Ich kann so langsam nicht mehr. Ich kann mich doch nicht ein ganzes Leben lang verstecken. Und ich kann doch Harry nicht sein ganzes Leben lang einsperren. Ich schlafe nicht mehr richtig, meine Nerven gehen auf dem Zahnfleisch, ich zucke bei dem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen und zittere jedes Mal am ganzen Körper, wenn ich Harry nicht sofort finde. Ich vertrage kein Essen mehr und kotze mir seit Wochen die Seele aus dem Leib, wenn ich wieder mal aus einem Albtraum aufgewacht bin. Ich werde verrückt, Alice."

„Niemand kann dich besser verstehen als ich, Lily.", meinte Alice seufzend und sah Lily mit skeptischer Miene an. „Im Grunde genommen machst du es ja genauso wie ich. Du stürzt dich in Arbeit, was auch immer das für Arbeit ist, aber du darfst dich damit nicht kaputt machen. Vergrab dich nicht nur in Arbeit, Lily, sondern gönne dir ab und zu eine Pause. Geh mit Harry und Neville nach draußen und genieß das schöne Winterwetter. Nimm ein schönes Bad und entspann dich, versuch zu schlafen und deine Gedanken auszuschalten – es geht, glaub mir, auch wenn es schwer ist -, iß vernünftig, und ..." Alice Blick glitt nachdenklich über Lilys Bauch. „hast du vielleicht mal über einen Schwangerschaftstest nachgedacht?"

Lily verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee. „_WAS?_", hustete und keuchte sie erschrocken.

„Naja, du sagtest, dir wäre seit Wochen übel. So ungewöhnlich ist diese Vermutung dann doch gar nicht, oder?"

Lily sah Alice entgeistert an. Das konnte Alice doch nicht ernst meinen. Sie konnte gar nicht schwanger sein. Wenn, dann wäre sie mindestens im fünften Monat. Das letzte Mal mit James war lange vor der Halloweennacht gewesen. Die ständige Angst und Unsicherheit hatte auch seine Auswirkungen auf ihr Liebesleben gehabt. Und fünf Schwangerschaftsmonate konnte man doch nicht einfach übersehen. Es sei denn ...

Alice sah, wie Lily noch einen Tick blasser wurde und plötzlich anfing, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Vorsichtig nahm sie Lily den Teebecher aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Tisch ab.

„Lily? Lily, was ist los?", fragte sie, nun ernsthaft besorgt.

Lily antwortete jedoch nicht. Sie schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und starrte mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen die Wand an. Ihr Magen machte plötzlich einen Salto rückwärts. Würgend schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und schaffte es gerade noch, zur Spüle rüber zu stürzen, bevor der Tee und die paar Brocken vom Mittagessen mit aller Macht den Rückweg antraten.

* * *

Für Lily war das gemeinsame Abendessen eine Qual. Appetitlos schob sie Kartoffelstücke und Erbsen auf ihrem Teller hin und her, und warf immer wieder unsichere Blicke zu Sirius rüber, der mit Frank in eine Unterhaltung vertieft war. Über die Arbeit, den Krieg. Nichts ging heutzutage mehr, ohne dass der Krieg seine hässlichen Finger ausstreckte und ein Teil davon wurde. Sei es ein einfaches normales Abendessen, oder ...

Wieder warf sie einen Blick zu Sirius rüber, der ihr seinerseits jetzt einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Lily lächelte unsicher und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu. Das konnte nicht sein, das _durfte_ nicht sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht dann, wenn ihr Leben ihr immer mehr entglitt und sie auf der Liste des Feindes ganz weit oben stand. Und ganz bestimmt nicht mit diesem Mann. Sie hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Sie konnte nicht auch noch schwanger von ihm sein. Das konnte sie James nicht antun.

Wenn sich das wirklich bestätigen sollte, dann war sie sich sicher, dass James einen Weg zurück finden und Sirius die höllischte Tracht Prügel verpassen würde, die dieser je bekommen hatte – und sie mit einem enttäuschten Blick ansehen und sie einfach nur fragen würde, warum sie das getan hatte. Warum sie mit seinem besten Freund ins Bett gestiegen war, kaum dass er sechs Fuß tief unter der Erde lag. Und was sollte sie dann sagen, um sich zu rechtfertigen? Entschuldige James, aber ich habe es gerade gebraucht und du warst nicht da? Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Es war nicht wahr. Es war einfach nur ein Moment gewesen, der außer Kontrolle geraten war, an dem weder sie noch Sirius klar gedacht hatten. Aber es durfte einfach kein Moment gewesen sein, der Folgen hatte. Es durfte einfach nicht so sein.

* * *

Longbottom-Haus, nahe Edingburgh, 20. Januar 1982

„Schon irgendwas heraus gefunden?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und blätterte eine Seite um, ohne aufzusehen. Sie hörte, wie Sirius sich vor ihr an den Tisch setzte und ebenfalls nach einem Buch griff. Eine Weile blätterten sie stumm durch _ Die Macht zwischen Leben und Tod, Geschichte dunkler Magie _und _Geheime Welten – verlorenes Wissen, _bevor Lily hinter dem schützenden Vorhang ihrer roten Locken einen nachdenklichen Blick zu Sirius rüber warf. Dieser schien zu spüren, dass sie ihn ansah, denn er hob ebenfalls den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist los, Lily? Du bist schon seit Tagen so komisch. Habe ich irgendwas verbrochen, dass du mir ständig solche merkwürdigen Blicke zuwirfst?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch.

„Nichts", antwortete sie leise. „Es ist nichts los."

„Sicher?"

Sie konnte die Skepsis in seiner Stimme hören und nickte.

„Sicher, ich bin nur ... frustriert schätze ich."

Aufseufzend schob sie sich mit der Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blätterte die Seite um – und sog gleich darauf scharf die Luft ein.

„Sirius?", flüsterte sie tonlos und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Ich glaube, ich habe hier was. Hör mal: _Horkruxe sind Objekte, in denen ein Magier einen Teil seiner Seele außerhalb seines Körpers aufbewahrt. Um dies zu erreichen, muß ein Mord begangen werden, der einen Teil von dessen Seele spaltet und einen Teil davon behält. Der abgespaltene Teil wird durch einen Zauber in einen Gegenstand eingeschlossen. Auf diese Weise lebt nicht seine ganze Seele in seinem eigenen Körper, sondern nur ein Teil von ihr. Der andere Teil der Seele ist sicher in einem Horkrux aufbewahrt. Ein Magier, dessen Seele zum Teil in einem Horkrux aufbewahrt ist, kann nicht getötet werden, solange diese Horkruxe bestehen. Seine Seele bleibt erdgebunden. Deshalb wird diese Person lediglich entleibt ohne zu sterben und kann sich in fremden Körpern einnisten oder sich mit fremder Hilfe wieder einen eigenen handlungsfähigen Körper erschaffen. Ist der Prozess der Horkruxerstellung einmal in Gang gesetzt worden, muß er auch durchgeführt werden, da sonst der abgespaltene Seelenteil keine Erdverbundenheit mehr besitzt und dies letztendlich zum Tod des Magiers führt, der durch dieses Ritual eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil erreichen will. Vernichten kann man einen Horkrux nur mit wenigen __urmagischen Mitteln, wie beispielsweise Basiliskengift, Drachenblut oder Dämonsfeuer._"

Lily hob den Kopf und sah Sirius eine kleine Ewigkeit lang einfach nur an. Dieser sah genauso verblüfft zu ihr, zog dann aber das Buch zu sich rüber und las sich den Abschnitt nochmal durch.

„Das ist es.", flüsterte er leise. „Das war es, was Peter meinte. Und deshalb hat er auch auf diese Gelenkpfanne gezielt. Er wollte verhindern, dass Voldemort einen Horkrux daraus macht."

„Noch einen Horkrux.", verbesserte Lily ihn leise. „Vergiss nicht, dass er Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange etwas anvertraut hat. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass das auch Horkruxe waren."

Sirius nickte.

„Ja, du hast recht.", meinte er nachdenklich. „Nur ... wenn Peter auf die Gelenkpfanne gezielt und sie zerstört hat, was hat er dann in einen Horkrux verwandelt? Er mußte etwas verwandeln. Immerhin hat er den Prozess schon in Gang gesetzt, als er bei euch auftauchte."

„Indem er ... James umbrachte.", sprach Lily diese Tatsache zum ersten Mal laut aus, die sie bisher so sorgsam ignoriert hatte.

Sirius nickte und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich schweifen. Was hatte als Ersatz für die zerstörte Gelenkpfanne herhalten müssen? Was hatte in Godrics Hollow gefehlt, als er dort eintraf? Was ...? Sein Blick fiel auf Lily, die abwesend mit ihrem Zauberstab spielte und ebenfalls nachzudenken schien.

„Lily?", sprach er sie vorsichtig an, sah jedoch weiterhin wie gebannt auf ihren Zauberstab. „Was hat Snape gesagt, als er dir deinen Zauberstab zurück gegeben hat?"

„Was?", fragte Lily zurück und sah ihn einen Moment verwirrt an. „Er meinte, dass er nicht wüßte, was Voldemort mit dem Zauberstab vorhatte, da er nie die Zauberstäbe von seinen Opfern mitnehmen würde, und er ..."

Lily brach ab und riss die Augen auf. Ungläubig sah sie auf ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn im nächsten Moment fallen, als hätte sie sich die Finger daran verbrannt.

„Du meinst ... mein Zauberstab ist ein ... da ist ein Teil von _seiner Seele _drin?"

Sirius sagte nichts, zog jedoch seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, zielte auf Lilys und murmelte einen Fluch vor sich hin. Und dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Flammenflüche, Splitterflüche, sogar Knochenbrecherflüche. Nichts von alledem hatte auch nur den kleinsten Effekt auf Lilys Zauberstab. Er lag immer noch gänzlich unverwüstet auf dem Boden.

„Oh ... mein ... Gott!", flüsterte Lily tonlos und sah entsetzt auf ihren Zauberstab.

„Weißt du, ob Alice zufällig Basiliskengift oder Drachenblut im Haus hat?", fragte Sirius sie leise und ohne aufzusehen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bezweifle es aber. Aber ... Dämonsfeuer vernichtet auch Horkruxe. Kannst du ... ich meine, du bist in einem schwarzmagischen Haushalt aufgewachsen ..."

„Und deshalb beherrsche ich sowas, meinst du?", fragte Sirius sie und sah sie jetzt doch an. Lily sah weg, nickte dann jedoch vorsichtig. Sirius warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Ja, Lily, ich beherrsche es. Und zwar nicht, weil ich ein Black bin, sondern weil ich ein Auror bin." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich hab es nie benutzt. Genauso wie die Unverzeihlichen."

„Ich weiß.", versicherte Lily ihm und sah ihn jetzt doch an. „Aber ich denke, in diesem Fall kann man doch eine Ausnahme machen, oder?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ja, kann man. Und sollte man."

Nur Sekunden später zeugte nur noch ein Häuflein Asche und ein Loch im Teppichboden der longbottom'schen Bibliothek von der Existenz eines Horkruxes.

„Einer erledigt.", stellte Lily fest.

„Und wie viele sind noch da draußen?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber sie waren heute dennoch einen gewaltigen Schritt weiter gekommen. Der Anfang war gemacht. Jetzt wußten sie immerhin, nach was sie suchten.

* * *

London, nahe St. Mungos, 22. Januar 1982

„Lily? He, Lily. Warte doch mal."

Überrascht sah Lily sich um und sah Remus auf sie zukommen. Sie hatte ihn seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen, hatte sich allerdings auch nur wenig darüber gewundert. Remus war immer schon ein wenig eigenbrötlerisch gewesen und war oft wochenlang nirgends aufgetaucht. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie ja noch gedacht, dass er der Spion ist, der ihr Leben und das von James und Harry in Gefahr brachte. Das hatte sich jetzt allerdings als falsch heraus gestellt. Nicht er war es, der den Freund und dessen Familie verraten hatte, sondern ein anderer. Einer, der ebenfalls ein Freund gewesen war. Lily wußte zwar immer noch nicht genau, warum Remus sich dauernd abgesondert hatte – und es in letzter Zeit wieder tat – aber im Grunde genommen war es ihr auch egal. Sie hatte genug eigene Sorgen. Es herrschte immer noch Krieg und jeder von ihnen versuchte nur, ihn irgendwie zu überleben.

Inzwischen war Remus bei ihr angekommen. Bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte sie, dass er müde und blass aussah, aber tat er das nicht immer? Nun, vielleicht im Moment mehr als sonst, aber vielleicht war ja gerade Vollmond gewesen - oder war in ein paar Tagen. So genau hatte sie den Mondkalender dieser Tage nicht im Kopf.

„Hallo Remus."

„Ich habe versucht, euch zu erreichen, aber Sirius' Wohnung sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, als ich sie das letzte mal gesehen habe.", meinte er und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, wir ... er hat uns angegriffen.", antwortete Lily. „Kurz vor Weihnachten."

„Ah!", antwortete er, nicht sonderlich aus der Ruhe gebracht, was Lily leicht irritierte, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit Remus reden. Es gab wichtigeres zu erledigen, als reden. „Aber ihr seid in Sicherheit, ja?"

„Ja, sind wir.", antwortete Lily und sah, dass Remus' Blick leicht abschweifte. „Äh, Remus?"

„Und wo seid ihr jetzt?"

„Wir ..." Lily brach ab. Irgendwie kam Remus ihr jetzt wirklich merkwürdig vor. Wieso sah er sie nicht an, wenn er mit ihr redete? „Wir sind bei Freunden untergekommen. Aber ich muß jetzt wirklich los, Remus. Ich muß ganz dringend was erledigen. Ich melde mich bei dir, okay?"

„Ja, okay.", meinte Remus zu seinen Fußspitzen. „Grüß Sirius von mir. Und Harry."

„Mach ich. Bye Remus." Lily warf ihm noch einen verwirrten Blick zu, und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg. Sie hatte in zwanzig Minuten einen Termin im St.Mungos.

Eine Stunde später saß sie wieder bei Alice in der Küche und starrte wie betäubt in ihren Teebecher. Alice's Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt. Sie war tatsächlich schwanger. Und das nicht im fünften Monat, sondern im dritten, was bedeutete, dass nicht James der Vater war, sondern Sirius.

Und genau das machte ihre ganze Welt noch um einen gewaltigen Teil komplizierter.

* * *

Horkrux-Höhle, 23. Januar 1982

An diesem Abend war Sirius überraschend früh aus der Zentrale zurück gekommen und hatte sie umgehend hinter sich her in die Bibliothek gezogen. Mit knappen Worten hatte er ihr erklärt, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, dass sie sich um den Horkrux kümmerten, den Voldemort garantiert in der Höhle versteckt hatte, die Peter in seinem Tagebuch erwähnte, und war mit ihr an die besagte Stelle appariert. Wie genau sie in die Höhle reingekommen waren, wußte sie nicht mehr. Es hatte irgendetwas mit schwarzer Magie und Blutzauber zu tun, und alleine die Tatsache, dass Sirius sich mit sowas auskannte und damit umzugehen wußte, erinnerte sie einmal mehr daran, wer Sirius eigentlich war. Oder besser gesagt, wer er in den Augen der Gesellschaftsschicht sein sollte, aus der er stammte, und das war etwas, worüber sie nicht gerne nachdachte, da es ihr, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihn sehr gut kannte, einen Angstschauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sie konnte sich ebenfalls nicht genau daran erinnern, wo das Boot plötzlich herkam und was da alles im See schwamm, als sie zu der kleinen Insel übersetzten, die in einiger Entfernung seltsam grün leuchtete. Sie wollte nur, dass das ganze hier endlich vorbei war und sie wieder zu Frank und Alice nach Hause konnten. Egal wie unwohl sie sich dort auch fühlen mochten. Alles war besser als diese Höhle, dieser See, und vor allem, als dieser Trank, den sie Sirius Becher für Becher einflößte, obwohl sie nichts lieber tun würde, als hier zu verschwinden. Aber wenn wirklich ein Horkrux in diesem Becken versteckt war, und Sirius recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung, dass man nur daran kam, wenn man das Becken leer trank, dann war es das wert, oder? Lily kamen im Moment ziemliche Zweifel an dieser scheinbar logischen Erklärung.

„Nein ... ich will nicht ... laß mich ..."

„Nur einen Becher noch, Sirius.", bat Lily. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. „Nur einen, Sirius. Für mich. Bitte."

„Bitte ... laß sie in Ruhe. Nimm mich. Laß ... laß James ...",

Sirius gurgelte, als Lily ihm einen weiteren Schluck von dem unheimlich grünleuchtendem Trank einflößte. Er keuchte, als dieser ihm die Kehle hinab rann.

„Wasser", krächzte er. „Wasser ... bitte."

„Ja, gleich. Gleich gibt's Wasser. Nur einen Schluck noch."

„Nein, bitte ... Wasser."

„Dann trink diesen Schluck, Sirius. Dann ist der Becher leer und ich kann Wasser reinfüllen."

Lily hasste es, ihn anlügen zu müssen. Aber sie hatte inzwischen etwas am Boden des Beckens entdeckt und sie wußte, dass sie ihm noch zwei oder drei Becher voll einflössen mußte, bis sie danach greifen konnte. Sie tauchte den Becher noch einmal ein und hielt ihn Sirius an die Lippen.

„Hier, trink Sirius.", wies sie ihn mit ruhiger Stimme an. „Dann wird's gleich besser."

Sirius stürzte sich wie ein Ertrinkender auf den Becher und kippte den Inhalt in ein paar hastigen Zügen runter. Fast im selben Moment griff er sich an die Kehle, keucht, würgte und bat jetzt noch verzweifelter um Wasser.

Lily hatte keine Ahnung, ob es noch richtig war, was sie hier tat oder ob sie gerade den Vater ihres zweiten Kindes umbrachte, aber sie waren jetzt schon so weit gekommen. Sie konnten jetzt nicht aufgeben. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie die letzten zwei Becher selber trinken sollte, verbat es sich aber gleich darauf wieder. Sirius hatte darauf bestanden, dass er den Trank trank, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was dieser genau bewirkte, und sie war erleichtert darauf eingegangen. Sie mußte schließlich auch an ihr Baby denken, von dem Sirius immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, weil sie einfach nicht die richtigen Worte fand, es ihm zu erzählen.

Sirius' Verzweiflung hatte von Becher zu Becher, von Schluck zu Schluck zugenommen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge schienen sich grauenvolle Dinge abzuspielen und Lily konnte nur ansatzweise erahnen, was das für Dinge waren. Zum Teil schienen sie in seinem Elternhaus vorgefallen zu sein, zum Teil auch in Hogwarts. Nach dem fünften Becher war er weinend zusammengebrochen und hatte einen imaginären Remus angefleht, ihm zu vergeben. Lily hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, das Remus ihm vergeben sollte, aber sie hörte an der Verzweiflung in Sirius' Stimme, dass diesem diese Vergebung wirklich viel bedeutete.

Als sie ihm den achten Becher einflößte, beschwor er einen genauso imaginären James, nicht den Himmel zu verlassen und ihn in die Hölle zu ziehen. Sie hatte ebenfalls keine Ahnung, was das bedeutete, füllte jedoch den Becher fast blind vor Tränen zum neunten Mal. Sirius beschwor James, ihm zu glauben, dass er alles tun würde, um Lily und Harry zu beschützen. Alles, und wenn er dafür durch die Hölle gehen müßte. Und zumindest Lily glaubte ihm, denn durch die Hölle ging er gerade. Für sie und für Harry – und auch für ihr gemeinsames Kind, auch wenn er davon nicht das geringste ahnte.

Wie sie schließlich aus dieser Höhle wieder rausgekommen und zu Frank und Alice nach Hause gekommen waren, wußte Lily nicht. Nachdem sie Sirius den zehnten Becher erfolgreich eingeflößt hatte, war dieser bewußtlos zusammengebrochen und sie konnte das kleine, goldene Medaillon aus der verbliebenen Pfütze am Boden des Beckens ziehen. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, Sirius in das kleine Boot zu hieven und aus der Höhle zu schaffen. Und irgendwie hatte sie es von da aus geschafft, zu Frank und Alice in die Eingangshalle ihres altehrwürdigen Hauses zu apparieren.

Als ihr schließlich endgültig die Knie versagten und sie mit verschwommener Sicht zusammenbrach – Sirius mit sich ziehend, der ihr schmerzhaft die Luft abdrückte, als sein Körper auf sie fiel – war das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, Alice's entsetzter Schrei, die gerade aus der Küche in die Eingangshalle trat und sie beide vollkommen desolaten Zustand antraf. Danach versank ihre Welt in Dunkelheit.

Es war tiefste Nacht, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Alice mußte sie irgendwie ins Bett verfrachtet haben und nach den leeren Phiolen auf ihrem Nachtisch zu urteilen, hatte sie ihr auch irgendetwas eingeflößt. Wahrscheinlich etwas zur Kreislaufstabilisierung oder etwas, damit sie ruhig und traumlos schlief. Was auch immer es gewesen war, es schien geholfen zu haben, denn sie fühlte sich um Lichtjahre besser, als bei ihrer Ankunft vor ein paar Stunden. Aber immerhin war dieser Höllentrip nicht umsonst gewesen. Sie hatten einen weiteren Horkrux, den es nur noch zu erledigen galt.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Robe, die Alice sorgfältig über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte. In einer der Seitentaschen mußte das kleine, goldene Medallion stecken. Salazaar Slytherins Medaillon. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit richtig gelegen - Voldemort hatte wirklich etwas von Slytherin als Horkrux benutzt, und jetzt wurde die Suche nach Artefakten Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs nur noch dringender... aber das konnte warten. Heute waren sie den ersten Schritt gegangen.

Eine Weile wälzte sie Gedanken hin und her. Sollte sie das Medaillon jetzt schon vernichten oder erst morgen mit Sirius zusammen? Eigentlich wäre es doch besser, wenn es schnell erledigt wäre, oder? Wer wußte schon, ob Sirius morgen überhaupt schon ansprechbar war. Der Trank schien ihm schwer zugesetzt zu haben.

Ein Schaudern lief durch ihren Körper. Nein, dieses Ding hatte viel zu großen Schaden angerichtet, um noch das Recht zu haben, zu existieren. Oder ... zu leben? Lily sah ihre Robe nachdenklich an, die hell im Mondlicht schimmernd über dem Stuhl hing. Lebte dieses Medallion auf irgendeine Weise? Immerhin war ein Seelenteil von Voldemort darin versiegelt. Also mußte es leben, oder? Zumindest auf eine bestimmte Art.

Ohne es selber zu bemerken war Lily aufgestanden, ging zu ihrer Robe rüber und zog das kleine Medallion aus der linken Tasche.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort mit meinem Sohn ... meinen Kindern unter einem Dach lebt.", murmelte sie leise und zornig vor sich hin. „Egal auf welche Weise. Sag Adios, Voldemort."

Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Medallion mit einer Hand, die andere hielt den Zauberstab wachsam darauf. Vollkommen unspektakulär klappte es auf, doch nichts fürchterliches geschah. Nichts schrie oder sprang ihr entgegen. Alles, was sie sah, war ein kleiner weißer Zettel, der jetzt langsam zu Boden segelte. Stirnrunzelnd bückte sie sich danach und las, was darauf stand. Ein Keuchen entwich ihr.

„Das ... das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Haben wir diesen ... diesen Wahnsinn etwa vollkommen umsonst durchgemacht?"

Wütend warf sie das Medallion gegen die Wand, von wo es klirrend zu Boden fiel, und las noch einmal mit ungläubigem Blick die paar Worte, die auf dem kleinen Zettel standen.

_An den Dunklen Lord  
Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest  
aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war,  
der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat.  
Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will  
ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann.  
Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung,  
dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest,  
erneut sterblich sein wirst.  
R. A. B._

* * *

**tbc**


	6. Dreimal überlebt

**A/N:** Hi ihr Lieben. KitKat hatte vor ein paar Tagen Geburtstag und deshalb kriegt ihr jetzt ein Geschenk in Form eines neuen Kapitels. Viel Spaß damit und ganz lieben dank an alle unsere bisherigen Reviewer. Ihr seid die, die uns den Tag versüßen.

* * *

**- Kapitel 6: Dreimal überlebt -**

- Für Theresa -

Longbottom Residenz, nahe Edingburgh, 24. Januar 1982

Sirius wusste nicht, wie lange er am Schreibtisch seines Gästezimmers saß und auf den Zettel starrte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Lilys Hand auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte, und er hatte sie ergriffen und sie wortlos gebeten, nicht zu gehen. Aber irgendwie hatte sie dann trotzdem das Zimmer verlassen, wie es sich vielleicht gehörte, wenn man nur Mutter des Patensohns war und nicht mehr, und hatte ihn zurückgelassen, ihn und den Zettel aus dem Medaillon und den Geist seines Bruders, den er schon aufgegeben hatte, als er noch in Hogwarts war.

_Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest, erneut sterblich sein wirst._

_R. A. B._

Er hätte Regulus' Schrift selbst in hundert Jahren noch erkannt.

Sein Bruder hatte die Seiten gewechselt. Er hatte nicht einfach kalte Füße bekommen, war nicht einfach von namenlosen Todessern hingerichtet worden, wie die vielen anderen, die verschwunden waren. Er hatte getan, was keinem außer ihm gelungen war: noch vor Peter, lange vor ihnen hatte er herausgefunden, was Voldemort plante, und hatte seinen eigenen kleinen Beitrag geleistet, um ihn zu besiegen. Regulus - Peter - eine kleine Gruppe einsamer Einzelkämpfer, die alle für einen winzigen Schritt ihr Leben gegeben hatten. Wie viele außer diesen beiden gab es noch? Unter den Toten, den Todessern, in Askaban?

Kraftlos schloss Sirius einen Moment lang die Augen, immer noch krank von diesem Gift, aber die Dementorenbilder, die es hervorgerufen hatten, waren verschwunden und Bildern von Regulus gewichen: der im Grünschwarz der Slytherin am Haustisch saß und nicht in seine Richtung sah, der sich in Ecken ziehen ließ, die Vorträge seines großen Bruders anhörte und dann wortlos ging. Sie hatten immer um die Liebe ihrer Eltern konkurriert; Sirius konnte seinem Bruder nicht vorwerfen, dass er begierig den Platz in der Familie eingenommen hatte, der freigeworden war, als seine Privatrebellion ihren Anfang nahm. Aber er hatte ihn ab dem Moment offen gehasst, an dem er ihn zum ersten Mal hinter der Todessermaske erkannte.

Er hatte sich geirrt - in Regulus, in Peter, in Remus, in wem noch?

Nicht in James. Nicht in Lily.

Das _musste_ reichen. Das und die Gewissheit, dass er nicht nur für Lily und Harry kämpfte, nicht nur für ihre Sache, sondern für einen Freund, den er geliebt hatte wie einen Bruder, einen weiteren, den er nicht gut genug behandelt hatte, und den Bruder, der letztendlich auf genau derselben Seite gestanden hatte wie er.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis er wieder vollständig auf die Beine kam und die Medihexe der Auroren ihn wieder für den Dienst in der Zentrale zuließ - und er wollte gar nicht wissen, welche Horrorgeschichten die Kollegen sich über seine Abwesenheit ausdachten, aber in Zeiten wie ihren stellte niemand allzu viele Fragen. Lily stürzte sich mit Feuereifer auf das Brauen komplizierter Heiltränke, die Alices Fähigkeiten weit in den Schatten stellten, und Frank lachte ihn hinter ihrem Rücken aus, wann auch immer Sirius einen davon mit stoischer Miene trank. Sirius hatte sich immer instinktiv gewehrt, wenn jemand ihn bemutterte - ‚bemuttern' war in seiner Welt ein anderes Wort für ‚kommandieren'. Wenn es in diesem Fall insgeheim ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend hinterließ, dann musste das ja keiner wissen. Nach dem Abend in der Höhle mit den Erinnerungen an seine Familie, den Verrat an James, den Verrat an Remus war es so erleichternd zu wissen, dass Lily sich um ihn sorgte, dass es ihm manchmal das Herz zusammenschnürte.

Bis er sich wieder zum Dienst meldete, vergingen lange Tage in der Bibliothek, in denen er Lily bei der Recherche zur Hand ging, und lange Nächte allein im Bett, geschwächt durch das Gift, aber unfähig zu schlafen. Nachts ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er wachlag und sehnsüchtig an die sorgloseren Tage vor James Tod zurückdachte, aber ohne die Verzweiflung, die ihn anfangs bei den Erinnerungen überfallen hatte - und er überraschte sich immer öfter damit, dass er an James Tod als Tatsache dachte, nicht wie etwas, das ihm abrupt wieder einfiel. Er dachte auch an Lily, stundenlang: die konzentrierte Linie auf ihrer Stirn, wenn sie sich mit Tränken befasste, wie ihr das Haar ins Gesicht fiel, wenn sie sich über die besonders interessante Seite eines Buches beugte. Sie kam ihm distanzierter vor als zuvor, als lasse sie ihn bewusst nicht mehr an ihren Gedanken teilhaben. Manchmal sah sie nachdenklich und traurig aus dem Fenster und ging, dachte er, auf ihre eigene Weise mit der Trauer um.

Aber manchmal sah sie ihn auch an... auf diese Weise, diese Lily-Weise, die ihm sagte, dass diese eine Nacht nach Halloween noch lange nicht das Ende der Geschichte war.

Ihre Suche war weit fortgeschritten. Seit Lilys Gespräch mit Slughorn waren sie so viel weiter gekommen. Im Prinzip war es einfach: Wenn schon Gryffindor und Slytherin im Spiel waren, mussten sie auch die Augen nach den anderen beiden Gründern offenhalten. Nach Hogwarts...

Sie kamen jetzt immer und immer wieder auf Hogwarts zurück - sicher, dass es dort irgendetwas zu finden gab.

„Wenn es ihm um die Gründer geht, dann geht es ihm auch um Hogwarts", sagte Lily einmal fest. „Immerhin muss er da auch einmal zur Schule gegangen sein, oder nicht? Ich wette, in Hogwarts gibt es mindestens einen Horkrux - das oder er hat einen Gegenstand aus Hogwarts zum Horkrux gemacht."

Vier Artefakte der Gründer, vielleicht eines aus Hogwarts. Wie viele Horkruxe es darüber hinaus gab, wussten sie nicht.

Was sie wussten, war jedoch, dass sich da draußen noch irgendwo ein Medaillon von Slytherin befand. Regulus musste an seinem Fund in der Höhle gestorben sein, dessen waren sie sich sicher - er konnte keine Zeit gehabt haben, den Horkrux zu zerstören, und Peters Tagebuch zufolge wusste der Hauself bescheid...

Was sie wussten, war, wo sie nach dem wahren Horkrux suchen mussten. Sirius bestand darauf, alleine zu gehen.

Diesmal war es immerhin persönlich.

* * *

Grimmauldplatz 12, London, 31. Januar 1982

Die Tür fiel mit einem Scheppern hinter ihm zu. Automatisch hielt Sirius den Atem an und wartete... - er wusste nicht genau, worauf er wartete, nur dass es einer der Alpträume aus seiner Kindheit sein würde. Fast schon konnte er Regulus vor sich sehen, vierzehn Jahre alt, der lautlos in den Schatten im Treppengang auf ihn wartete, ausdruckslos, der ihm mitteilte, dass Vater ihn zu sehen wünschte. Oder dass seine Mutter in der Küchentür stand, dürre, majestätische Gestalt, und sein Blick würde auf dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand kleben, bis sie sich bewegte...

Aber natürlich geschah nichts dergleichen. Heute Abend gaben die Yaxleys ihren jährlichen Familienball, und seine Mutter nahm teil, so wie sie es jedes Jahr in seiner Kindheit an der Seite seines Vaters getan hatten und in zehn, zwanzig Jahren noch immer tun würden. Er war ja nicht so wahnsinnig, in den Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren - der ihn immer noch einließ, als sei er nie weggerannt, als sei er immer noch ein Black -, während seine Mutter anwesend war.

Langsam ließ Sirius den Atem entweichen, den er angehalten hatte.

Alles war absolut still. Im Grimmauldplatz war es immer so still - wenn er an damals zurückdachte, dachte er manchmal, er hätte nicht gegen seine Eltern rebelliert, weil er nach Gryffindor sortiert worden war oder weil er sich andere Ideale gesucht hatte als die Familie, sondern weil es so verdammt _still _gewesen war, dass er irgendwie Lärm schlagen musste. Und wenn doch jemand sprach, hallte jedes Wort von den Wänden wider. Und sein Vater sah ihn an, als wisse er von allem, was sein Sohn in diesem Haus tat, und als sei jede dieser Taten eine Schande für die Familie.

Verrückt. Er war erwachsen, ein Auror, sogar mit Auszeichnungen und allerlei Wimpeln, er sollte sich nicht von einem verdammten leeren Haus einschüchtern lassen... nur dass er sich trotzdem fühlte, als sei er wieder fünfzehn.

Als er das Tapsen von Schritten auf der Treppe hörte, verharrte er vollkommen reglos.

„Kreacher wusste nicht, dass Herrin Black wieder da ist, Kreacher wird sofort..."

„_Stupor_!"

Die Augen des Hauselfen weiteten sich, als er den falschen Black vor sich stehen sah; mit einem dumpfen Pochen fiel er zu Boden.

Sirius atmete durch. Kreacher würde ihm nicht helfen. Der Hauself hatte ihn immer gehasst, so wie er Regulus geliebt hatte.

Am Besten begann er in Kreachers Ecke in der Küche zu suchen.

Lily war eindeutig sauer, als er zurückkehrte, und Sirius überfielen nachträglich Schuldgefühle. Er hatte Frank gesagt, was er vorhatte, war jedoch aufgebrochen, bevor Lily erwachte. Er war nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie nicht doch darauf bestehen würde ihn zu begleiten. Es ging nicht darum, dass er sie vor seiner ach so bösen Familie beschützen wollte oder nicht glaubte, dass sie eine Hilfe wäre, wenn er erwischt wurde. Es war einfach persönlich.

Vor acht Jahren hatte er geglaubt, von daheim wegzurennen, sich dem Orden des Phönix anzuschließen, Auror zu werden sei ein permanentes Mittel, um von seiner Familie Abschied zu nehmen. Aber jetzt - und das war irrational, das wusste er - hatte er es noch persönlicher gemacht. Er war in den Grimmauldplatz eingebrochen und hatte die Blacks bestohlen... hatte die Blutmagie ausgenutzt, die ihn immer noch mit der Familie verband und ihn einließ, um das Erbe seines Bruders an sich zu nehmen. Beide Söhne hatten ihre Eltern verraten, und mit einem Mal war er dankbar, dass seine Mutter es nie erfahren würde. Sie würde heute Nacht in dieses leere, stille Haus zurückkehren, Kreacher finden und erfahren, dass ihr Sohn, ihr Erbe sie noch einmal verraten hatte... aber sie würde von der Wahrheit über Regulus verschont bleiben.

„Na, egal", seufzte Lily dann, nachdem sie sich abgeregt hatte, und winkte ab. „Hast du den Horkrux?"

Sirius hob wortlos das Medaillon.

Lily nickte. „Ich war heute noch mal in Hogwarts bei Professor Slughorn", sagte sie. „Und rate, was ich diesmal aus ihm rausbekommen habe."

„Was?" Sirius hatte sich sofort zurückziehen und um die Zerstörung des Medaillons kümmern wollen, aber Lilys grimmige Miene ließ ihn innehalten.

„Slughorn hat Voldemort in Hogwarts unterrichtet", sagte sie und schauderte sichtlich. „Schwer vorstellbar, ich weiß. Aber er sagt, dass er sich daran erinnert, wie er immer diesen Ring getragen hat... Familienerbstück oder etwas in der Art. Hat mich an die Kette erinnert, die du erwähnt hast. Ein paar Leute haben diese Kette bemerkt, aber keiner einen Ring."

Familienerbstück, klar - Familie war irgendwie das Motto des Tages. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf; der Grimmauldplatz hatte ihn in eine komische Stimmung versetzt, aber jetzt begann sein Herz zu klopfen. „Wenn Voldemort einen Ring tragen würde, hätte das doch jemand bemerkt. Also denkst du..."

„Horkrux", stimmte Lily zu. „Könnte ich wetten. Sonst hätte er doch nicht aufgehört, ihn mit sich rumzutragen."

„Es sei denn, er hat ihn verloren oder er mag ihn nicht mehr." Aber Sirius grinste. Es war trotzdem ein verdammt gute Spur. Scheinbar ging es langsam vorwärts.

Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie immer noch nicht wussten, nach wie vielen Horkruxen sie eigentlich suchten.

Später erinnerte Sirius sich - so wie man sich immer gestochen scharf an diese wichtigen Tage erinnert -, wie er am Morgen vor Dienstantritt vor dem Spiegel stand und seine Uniformrobe knöpfte, sich darüber wunderte, wie merkwürdig es war. Vor James Tod hatte sein Leben sich auf so wenige Personen konzentriert: James und James Familie und manchmal noch Remus. Aber mit einem Mal gab es so viele andere Personen, die sein Leben beherrschten - natürlich die Longbottoms, aber auch Peter, Regulus, Harry, Lily...

Lily. Sein Leben drehte sich mit einem Mal um Lily, und es wurde verdammt noch mal Zeit, dass er den Tatsachen ins Auge sah. Sie war kein Versehen, kein dummer Fehler. Sie war nicht nur die Frau seines toten Freunds oder die Aufgabe, die er geerbt hatte. Schuldgefühle oder nicht, James oder nicht. Er konnte nichts daran ändern, es war von alleine passiert, und es wurde Zeit, dass er es ansprach, die Dinge beim Namen nannte, sah, was er bekommen konnte und was nicht.

Aber dann apparierte er in die Zentrale, und alles war in Aufruhr, denn der Geheimniswahrer hatte das Ordensquartier verraten, das in Trümmern lag, und Albus Dumbledore war tot.

* * *

Aurorenzentrale, Zaubereiministerium, 5. Februar 1982

Albus Dumbledore war tot.

Die Aurorenzentrale hatte am Morgen des Fünften ein Notruf erreicht, weil ein Dunkles Mal über dem Himmel eines kleinen Dorfes brannte, über den Ruinen eines Häuschens in der Yieldingstreet, von dem die Dorfbewohner nicht einmal gewusst hatten, dass es existierte. Moody war persönlich mit einem Großaufgebot dorthin appariert, aber er kam viel zu spät. Es war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Man fand die Überreste dreizehn toter Zauberer und Hexen, unter ihnen Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Horace Slughorn, und andere, die sie erst später identifizierten. Sirius erste Frage galt Remus Verbleib, doch Remus hatte bereits auf Franks eilig ausgesandte Ordenseulen reagiert, Remus war nicht dort gewesen und lebte.

Dumbledores Leichnam lag körperlich unversehrt in den Trümmern des eingestürzten Hoftors. Er hatte versucht, ihnen Zeit zu verschaffen, sie zu retten, aber vergebens; selbst er hatte Voldemort letztendlich nicht genug entgegensetzen können.

Die Nachricht strich wie ein Wispern durch Zaubererengland, setzte sich von Mund zu Mund fort und hatte sich nach überall verbreitet, noch bevor die Zeitungen es wagten, die Meldung zu drucken. Albus Dumbledore war ihr Heiliger gewesen, ihr Retter, hatte Hogwarts für sie sicher gemacht und ihren Kindern Schutz garantiert. Er war der einzige gewesen, den der Dunkle Lord je fürchtete. Er war der einzige gewesen, der sie hatte retten können, oder das hatten sie zumindest gedacht. Professor McGonagall nahm den Posten der Schulleiterin ein und zog nicht einmal in Betracht, Hogwarts zu schließen, doch jeder wusste, dass sie Dumbledore nicht ersetzen konnte. Es gab keinen Orden des Phönix mehr. Es dauerte Tage, in denen die Zentrale auf eigene Verantwortung arbeitete, bis die Ministerin sich zu einer Stellungnahme überwand. Sie klang, als hätten sie den Krieg bereits verloren.

Die kommenden Wochen flossen für Sirius zusammen; später konnte er sich nicht erinnern, was am einen, was am anderen Datum geschehen war, und für die Beerdigungen hatte er einfach keine Zeit. Voldemort wurde in vierzehn Tagen nicht weniger als zehnmal gesichtet. Todesser zogen durch die Straßen, manchmal selbst bei hellem Tageslicht, manchmal ohne ihre Masken. Alice kehrte in die Zentrale zurück und arbeitete Tag und Nacht an der Seite der Kollegen, während Lily auf die Kinder achtgab. Die Zentrale jagte Todesser und setzte alles, was sie erwischte, ohne zweiten Blick in Askaban ab, denn für mehr war keine Zeit. Das Ministerium versuchte, alles vor den Muggeln zu verbergen, doch unterdessen starben auch Muggel.

Manchmal taumelte Sirius mit Frank durch den Kamin zurück nach Edinburgh, um eine Weile zu schlafen, und warf Blicke auf Lily, die ihnen mit aufgerissenen Augen entgegensah und auf die Antwort wartete, die sie alle suchten, wer der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war, wer Albus Dumbledore verraten hatte. Sie fanden ihre Antwort nicht, und sie riefen den Phönixorden nicht mehr zusammen - jeder, der noch lebte, konnte der Verräter sein, und zu wenige lebten ohnehin.

Sirius hatte seit Wochen keinen Blick auf einen Kalender geworfen, als Lärm aus Richtung der Apparationsräume erklang. An Frank und Alices Seite stieß er die Tür auf und fand sich einem der Außenteams gegenüber, mit Prellungen und Kratzern überzogen, aber diesmal siegreich. Sekundenlang starrten sie auf die beiden reglosen Gestalten nieder, die, gebunden durch magische Fesseln, zu Colts und Scrimgeours Füßen lagen. Lucius Malfoy sah sie aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an, als seien sie weniger wert als sein Hauself. In Bellatrix' grauen Augen loderte hasserfülltes Feuer. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sirius Lily und Regulus und die Horkruxe wieder einfielen, und es dauerte noch länger, bis er der Idee gewahr wurde, die sich einfach so in seinen Kopf geschlichen hatte.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und alarmierte Lily.

* * *

Malfoy-Residenz, 28. Februar 1982

Die Roben war aus dunkelblauer, magisch warmer Seide und fiel so schwerelos wie eine sanfte Brise über seine Schultern. Seine Stiefel erzeugten in der hohen Eingangshalle einen dumpfen Hall; sie allein verbaten bereits, dass man die Heimkehr des Hausherren übersah. Ein Malfoy war so sehr wie ein Black, fast genauso altehrwürdig und mächtig - ein Malfoy kündigte sich an, wenn er kam.

Der Hauself wirkte jung und verschreckt und so dienstfertig, dass es Sirius wehtat, als er erschien und sich verbeugte, bis seine Nase auf dem frisch gebohnerten Parkett klebte. „Dobby wusste nicht, dass der Herr heute heimkehrt, Dobby ist untröstlich", versicherte er panisch und zog sich verzweifelt an einem Ohr. „Dobby macht auf der Stelle Tee."

Sirius hielt sich davon ab, ihn zu beruhigen, winkte ihn stattdessen herrisch davon und wartete, bis er ploppend verschwand, bevor er sich auf den Weg in Lucius Arbeitszimmer machte. Er öffnete ein paar Türen, bis er es fand. Aber Narzissa war ebenso untergetaucht wie ihr Mann, und Crouch hatte den Auroren noch keine Erlaubnis für die Hausdurchsuchung erteilt. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Es war wie das Haus der Blacks, nur dass die Ahnen in den Portraits nicht ganz so lange tot waren, die Sicherheitszauber modern und nicht antik, wenn auch genauso dunkel. Lucius Körper fühlte sich hager und gleichzeitig zäh an, und die Robenseide ließ das Fläschchen mit Alices Vielsafttrank in der Innentasche besonders schwer wirken. Sirius schluckte. Er hatte kein Problem damit, als Lucius Malfoy zu posieren, hatte in seiner Aurorenkarriere schon etliche Rollen in etlichen Körpern gespielt - er wünschte nur, dass er den Vielsafttrank mit Bellatrix Haar jemand anderem als Lily in die Hand hätte drücken können.

Vielleicht fanden sie gar nichts - ja, die Möglichkeit bestand. Aber Sirius Herz klopfte, als er das Arbeitszimmer betrat, sich umsah, den Zauberstab hob und systematisch begann, alles in diesem Raum durchzugehen, das nicht festgehext war. L. Malfoy und B. Lestrange waren die beiden Namen, die immer und immer wieder in Peters Tagebuch aufgetaucht waren - die beiden Personen, die Voldemort seit einem knappen Jahr einfach nicht mehr von der Seite wichen, die angeblich etwas für ihn aufbewahrten. Peter war sich sicher gewesen, dass es bei ihnen etwas zu finden gab, wenn es überhaupt etwas zu finden gab, und so merkwürdig das sein mochte, Sirius hatte gelernt, viel auf Peters Instinkte zu geben.

Der Tee, den der Hauself brachte, wurde auf dem Schreibtisch kalt, während der Nachmittag verstrich. Sirius Methode war simpel - einen Feuerfluch auf alles zu richten, was er fand, und zuzusehen, wie magische Gegenstände zweifelhafter Herkunft, Statuetten, Bücher protestlos zu kleinen Aschehäufchen zerfielen. Ein Feuerfluch tat einem Horkrux nichts an.

Im Arbeitszimmer fand er nichts. Er pfiff den Hauselfen her und verbat ihm, den Raum zu betreten, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dann fuhr er mit der Bibliothek fort. Schlafzimmer. Herrenzimmer.

Als er den magischen Tresor hinter dem Portrait Malfoy Seniors entdeckte und die Flüche darauf endlich brach, war die Sonne hinter den hohen Fenstern längst untergegangen. Sirius, müde und ungeduldig, verschwendete kaum einen zweiten Blick, als er den Zauberstab mit einem gemurmelten „_Incendio_!" auf den Inhalt der Schublade richtete. Das grünliche Flackern der sich aufbäumenden Flammen blendete ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Nichts blieb übrig außer Asche und einem kleinen Buch mit schwarzem Einband.

Sirius starrte es einen Moment lang an, bevor er es mit einem Zauberstabwink näherzog und auf der ersten Seite aufschlagen ließ. Zweite, dritte Seite - es war leer.

Keiner seiner Flüche tat ihm auch nur einen Kratzer an.

Sirius war stolzer Miterschaffer der Karte des Rumtreibers - merkwürdig, welche Fähigkeiten manchmal wieder nützlich wurden. Aber das Buch war gegen jeden Entschlüsselungszauber resistent, gegen den auch die Karte resistent war - nur dass es keine Beleidigungen von sich gab, sondern weiter beharrlich schwieg.

Sirius zögerte noch kurz, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf die geöffnete Seite. Es gab nicht viel, was man mit leeren, magischen Büchern machen konnte. _Guten Abend_, erschien in seiner eigenen Schrift.

_Guten Abend, Fremder_, bildete sich ein altmodischer Krakel darunter.

Das war alles, was er wissen musste. Mehr konnte er später herausfinden, aber vielleicht musste er das nicht einmal. Nach allen Maßstäben, die er kannte, musste das Ding ein Horkrux sein, wen interessierte also, was es vorher gewesen war? Davon abgesehen verbarg es sich hinter einem hartnäckig verschlüsselten Tresor, der, wenn er es richtig gesehen hatte, unter anderem den Schlüssel zum malfoyschen Gringottsverlies und die Geburtsurkunde von Lucius Balg beinhaltet hatte. Entweder war es dieses Buch - Tagebuch, Notizbuch? - oder nichts.

Kurzerhand schob er es in die Robentasche, schloss sorgfältig den Tresor und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sein Vielsafttrank lief ohnehin bald aus - reichte für mehrere Stunden, aber den letzten Schluck hatte er vor fast einer Stunde getrunken.

Eine Stimme wie Fingernägel, die über Schiefer kratzen, ließ ihn in der Bewegung gefrieren.

„Lucius", zischte Voldemort. „Dein Haus ist von Asche übersäht."

Sirius starrte das Portrait des alten Malfoy an, ohne es zu sehen - es war sowieso seit über einer Stunde leer. Ihm wurde so kalt, dass seine Knochen gefroren.

_Beweg dich_, redete er sich zu. _Beweg dich, Black, verdammt, beweg dich. _

Er drehte sich um.

Voldemort stand in der Tür des ascheüberzogenen Herrenzimmers und sah sich mit unleserlichen roten Augen um. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius ihn so sah: nicht mitten im Kampf, nicht der übermächtige Feind, ein Mann in langen schwarzen Roben neben einer Großvateruhr. Er war immer noch furchteinflößend. Er sonderte Macht ab wie andere Leute Güte oder Angst.

Sirius öffnete den Mund. Schloss ihn.

Bauschte die Roben auf und glitt in eine tiefe Verbeugung - die fremdartigste, ungewohnteste Bewegung seines Lebens. „Euer Besuch ehrt mich zutiefst, Mylord. Ich fürchte, die Auroren haben das Haus in einem Zustand hinterlassen, der Euch unwürdig ist." Er verharrte, bis er im Augenwinkel zwei Finger winken sah, er könne sich erheben.

Voldemorts glühende Augen bohrten sich in seine. Sirius erwartete automatisch das widerliche Gefühl, das er aus dem Angriff auf seine Wohnung im Dezember kannte, als Voldemort spielend seine Gedanken las, aber nichts geschah. „Ich hoffe, dass nichts... Wichtiges abhanden kam?"

„Alles Wichtige ist, wo es sein soll, und gut geschützt, Mylord." Sicherheitshalber ging er in eine weitere Verbeugung.

„Hervorragend." Voldemort sprach genau, wie er im Kampf sprach, dieses leise Zischen in der Stimme, als spreche er stets Parsel und Englisch zugleich. Und er bewegte sich wie im Kampf: abrupt, schlangenhaft, kraftvoll, glitt im einen Moment vollends in den Raum, stand im anderen am Fenster und studierte eine goldene Einhornstatue, die Sirius Zerstörungswut entgangen war.

„Ich habe dich in mein Vertrauen gezogen, Lucius", sagte Voldemort. „Ich habe dir... meine Gedanken... anvertraut..." Er war ganz in die Statue versunken, so geschmacklos und protzig sie Sirius persönlich erscheinen mochte. Vielleicht gefiel ihm ja Gold. Er trug auch eine Kette, fiel ihm auf, golden mit irgendwelchen verschnörkelten Runen als Glieder. „Du bist mein treuster Diener... nicht ganz so... geblendet von Leidenschaft wie deine Schwägerin."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", erwiderte Sirius und verneigte sich noch mal, weil ihm nichts anderes einfiel. Merlin, spürte so ein Legilimens nicht, dass sein Herz wie wild klopfte? Und was zum Teufel tat er überhaupt noch hier? Ewartungsvolle Pause. Oh - „Mylord." Er neigte den Kopf etwas tiefer.

„Dein Bestes", wisperte Voldemort. „ist nicht genug für mich. _Crucio._"

Verdammt _- _falsche Antwort. Schmerz schoss durch seine Glieder, und ihm knickten die Knie weg, noch bevor er ihn richtig spürte. Feuer explodierte unter seiner Haut, und ein Instinkt übernahm, der ihm womöglich das Leben rettete - ein Instinkt, den er lange vor Hogwarts in der gleichen Schule gelernt hatte wie Lucius Malfoy - er zerbiss sich die Zunge, Blut rann zwischen seine Zähne, aber er schrie nicht auf.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel, nachträglich wahrgenommen, Voldemort hob den Zauberstab von ihm weg. Am ganzen Körper zitternd blieb Sirius liegend, versuchte keuchend zu Atem zu kommen.

Voldemort sprach weiter, als sei er nicht unterbrochen worden.

„Ich habe wieder über die Prophezeiung nachgedacht, Lucius. Sie erscheint mir so... ungewöhnlich, diese Prophezeiung, diese Kinder... diese beiden Kinder." Er strich über den Kopf der Einhornstatue, als wolle er sie liebkosen, ging zu einem Regal weiter und besah Fotos von Narzissa und dem Balg. Krampfhaft schluckte Sirius Blut. „Potter und Longbottom... ja, sie nehmen mehr Zeit in Anspruch, als ich vermutete, aber... Kinder, Lucius? Ein Kind, mein Feind?" Er ignorierte Sirius, der mühsam auf die Ellenbogen kam und daran arbeitete, sich aufzurappeln. Was würde Malfoy tun? Roben glattstreichen. Blut aus dem Mundwinkel wischen - Seidentaschentuch. „Ich denke jetzt..." Abwesend strich Voldemort sich über die Runenkette. Sirius erhaschte einen Blick - Parselrunen? „...ich denke, wir verstehen sie zu wörtlich, du und ich. Mein... treuer Freund im Orden des Phönix..." Er lachte leise. „...vertraut mir an, der Orden sei am Ende eines Juli gegründet worden. Ist das nicht ein großer Zufall, Lucius?"

Sirius schluckte. Er hielt sich nur taumelnd aufrecht, aber ihm gelang eine Verbeugung. „Mylord."

„Das denke ich auch." Folterfluch oder nicht, Sirius konnte nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass ein Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord erstaunlich anspruchslos dafür war, dass es so wenige Leute überlebten. „Und ich denke mir, Lucius, wann werden die meisten... ‚Phönixe'... in den Orden des Phönix berufen? Wenn sie in Hogwarts fertig sind, denke ich. Wann endet das Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Lucius?"

Was von Cruciatus noch übrig war, setzte sich bei der Verbeugung direkt in seinem Rücken fort. „Im Juli, Mylord", krächzte er.

„In der Tat", zischte Voldemort. „Im Juli. Geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... Hat sich der Orden mir nicht oft widersetzt? Ist es nicht einfach - so einfach -, drei Ereignisse zu finden, die symbolisch wären für diesen Widerstand? Was, wenn es das wäre, Lucius?" In einer schlangenhaften Bewegung fuhr er zu Sirius herum, sah ihn mit seinen Feueraugen an. „Was, wenn ich den Kindern vergebens auf der Spur bin, wenn es doch die Eltern sind, die mich gefährden? Was, wenn es Alice oder Frank Longbottom sind, die ich stellen muss, oder Lily Potter? Sie sind mir dreimal entwischt, wie auch der Orden. Weißt du, wer noch unter Dumbledores Laffen mir entwischt ist, Lucius?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, ballte die Faust. „Alastor Moody", zischte er. „Auch er, genau dreimal ist er mir entwischt, dreimal habe ich persönlich sein Haus aufgesucht, und jedes Mal _war er einfach nicht mehr da_..."

Seine Faust bebte eine Sekunde lang verkrampft in der Luft, bevor sie zurück an seine Seite fiel. Sirius hielt sich davon ab, sich die Lippen zu befeuchten, Voldemort allzu offen wachsam zu mustern, spürte überdeutlich das Gewicht des Buchs in seiner Tasche.

Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, als er ein vertrautes Ziehen in der Brustgegend spürte.

Der Vielsafttrank - der verdammte Vielsafttrank lief aus...

Voldemort sah ihn nicht an. Sirius schluckte verstohlen, versuchte, unauffällig seine Apparationsposition einzunehmen - Malfoy hatte alle Anti-Apparationsschilde über dem Gebäude niedergerissen, als er untertauchte, vielleicht, damit er schneller zurückkehren konnte, aber hatte Voldemort neue errichtet, als er herkam?

Seine Arme krisselten, als sich etwas unter seiner Haut in die Position zurückschob, in die es gehörte.

Was geschah, wenn man mitten in der Verwandlung apparierte? Im Fall von Animagi war es nicht möglich...

Das kleine schwarze Buch presste sich schwer gegen seine Brust und erinnerte ihn daran, dass der Mann vor ihm nicht tötbar war, jetzt nicht, noch nicht...

Voldemort drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich an.

Und Sirius dachte, plötzlich, völlig aus dem Nichts: _Dreimal. Ich stehe ihm zum dritten Mal gegenüber und lebe. Lily hat ihm viermal gegenübergestanden und lebt. _Wir _haben..._

Er sah in Voldemorts Augen, was der Lord mit einem Mal erkannte, warum auch immer, was auch immer an seiner Pose, seinem Blick es verriet: dass der Mann, dem er gegenüberstand, jeder sein mochte, außer Lucius Malfoy.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er schneller als der Dunkle Lord.

Sein Rücken verkrümmte sich gerade stur, um in die vertrauten breiteren Schultern zu wachsen, als er die Drehung übersprang und direkt aus dem Stand disapparierte.

Frank und Alice hatten lange verstanden, dass etwas vorging, dass sie keine Antworten erhalten würden, und erwarteten ihn beide wortlos im Apparationsbereich der Aurorenzentrale, sobald er dort erschien. Sie hielten Decken und Heiltränke und Heilzauber bereit und sahen zu müde aus, um erleichtert zu sein, dass sie sie nicht brauchten. Frank ging geduldig seine Roben für ihn holen, während der Vielsafttrank vollständig ausklang und Lucius Malfoys Gesicht durch das eigene ersetzte. Dann ging Alice zurück an die Arbeit, und Frank wartete auf der kleinen Bank im Apparationsraum mit Sirius zusammen auf Lily. Es war eine der längsten Stunden seines Lebens, bestimmt von einer anderen Art von Angst.

Sie kehrte kurz vor Mitternacht zurück, bereits zurückverwandelt in sich selbst.

Sie hatte Brandverletzungen an den Händen.

Sie ließ einen antiken Kelch zu Boden fallen, kaum dass sie zum Stehen kam.

Dieses Mal ließ Sirius nicht zu, dass sie von ihm wegsprang, und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein - unverwechselbar ihrer, selbst nach einem Tag als Bellatrix -, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge und ließ sie minutenlang nicht gehen. Sie ließ ihn nach einem Moment los, im einvernehmlichen Wissen, dass sie sicher waren, zumindest heute, zumindest jetzt, und sie hatten etwas geschafft - hielten zwei weitere Horkruxe in der Hand.

Sirius wusste nicht, ob es neu war, das Wissen, dass er Lily liebte, brauchte, oder ob er es sich früher nur verboten hatte. Aber er wusste, in diesem einen Augenblick, dass Voldemort Recht haben sollte, dass _er_ derjenige sein wollte, von dem in der Prophezeiung die Rede war, nur damit es Lily nicht traf, nur damit sie überlebte, endlich wieder sicher war.

* * *

**tbc**


	7. Das Richtige

**- Kapitel 7: Das Richtige -**

- für Claudia -

* * *

Longbottom Residenz, nahe Edingburgh, 28. Februar 1982

Harrys fröhliches Gelächter krähte durch die Bibliothek, begleitet von einem Protestgeheul von Neville, der ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden war, dass Harry ihm schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag seinen Spielzeugkessel geklaut hatte. Auf leicht wackeligen Beinchen rannte er hinter Harry her, der inzwischen begeistert mit einer Quidditchsammelfigur von Frank auf den Kessel einschlug und dadurch den Krach noch ohrenbetäubender gestaltete.

Lily hörte davon nichts, und das, obwohl sie mitten in diesem Tollhaus saß. Sie starrte nachdenklich auf das Buch, dass Sirius von seinem Ausflug in die Malfoy-Residenz mitgebracht hatte. Nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts, war in diesem Buch. Es sah nichtmal besonders aufregend aus. Nein, es war vollkommen schlicht und hatte keine großen Verzierungen in Parselrunen oder irgendwelche wichtigen Einträge. Dieses Buch konnte es nicht mit Gryffindors Gelenkpfanne oder Hufflepuffs Becher aufnehmen.

Hufflepuffs Becher.

Ein kalter Schauer schüttelte Lilys Körper, als sie daran dachte, was sie am Vortag getan hatte. Zwar war sie nicht Voldemort persönlich über den Weg gelaufen, so wie Sirius – und sie war mehr als froh darüber, denn sie hätte nicht gewußt, was sie in dem Moment getan hätte – aber ein paar Stunden als Bellatrix Lestrange hatten ihr für ein ganzes Leben lang gereicht. Sie hatte in Sirius' Augen den Unwillen gesehen, den diese Spontanidee ihm bereitete, aber sie wußten beide, dass sie so schnell nicht noch so eine Chance bekommen würden – wenn überhaupt. Diese Chance durften sie sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen. Und so hatte sie sich schließlich in Bellatrix Lestrange verwandelt und war innerlich aufgewühlt, doch nach außen hin recht überzeugend in die, zum Glück menschenleere, Lestrange-Residenz gewandert.

Sie hatte ein ähnliches Chaos wie Sirius bei den Malfoys angerichtet und wahllos mit dem Feuer-Fluch um sich geschossen. Eine ganze Menge war dem zum Opfer gefallen, aber nichts war ähnlich auffällig verglüht, wie ihr Zauberstab, oder war dem Fluch sogar ganz entgangen. Und so war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt den richtigen Gegenstand erwischte hatte. Eine Weile hatte sie sich nachdenklich umgesehen, bis sie in einer Schreibtischschublade – oder besser gesagt, in einem nicht ganz geschlossenen und deshalb sichtbaren Geheimfach in dieser Schublade – einen kleinen Schlüssel für ein Gringottsverlies gefunden hatte.

Es war nicht abgemacht gewesen, dass sie irgendwo anders hinging, als in die Lestrange-Residenz, und sie war sich sicher, dass Sirius nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihrem Alleingang war, aber sie dachte trotzdem nicht lange darüber nach. Entschlossen griff sie nach dem Schlüssel und machte sich auf den direkten Weg nach Gringotts. Eine knappe Stunde später hielt sie, im Lestrange-Verlies stehend, den goldenen Kelch mit dem Wappentier von Helga Hufflepuff in den Händen und apparierte eine endlose halbe Stunde später – die sie mit einem verängstigten Gringottskobold in einem viel zu engen Wagen verbracht hatte - direkt aus der Winkelgasse zurück in die Aurorenzentrale.

Sirius' Erleichterung über ihr unbeschadetes Auftauchen war ihm deutlich anzumerken und sie hatte seine Umarmung dankbar erwidert. Viel zu groß war auch ihre Erleichterung gewesen, dass sie beide diesen Sprung ins Ungewisse heil überstanden hatten.

Ein lautes Scheppern war zu hören und im nächsten Moment wackelte der Tisch, an dem Lily saß und gedankenverloren in dem Tagebuch blätterte. Lautes Heulen folgte dem Poltern und im nächsten Moment klammerte sich jemand an Lilys Bein.

„He, was habt ihr zwei denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte sie Harry leicht zerstreut und hob ihn auf ihren Schoß, um ihm die Tränen wegzuwischen. Neville verließ unterdessen mit lautem Kriegsgeheul kesselschwingend die Bibliothek.

„Neville ist blööööööööd.", heulte Harry laut auf und klammerte sich an Lily.

„Na, na. Sowas sagt man nicht, Harry.", ermahnte Lily ihren Sohn leise. „Ich glaube, du warst auch nicht ganz unschuldig, oder?"

Harry antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern kuschelte sich stattdessen lieber ein wenig enger an seine Mutter, um nochmal richtig ordentlich die allgemeine Ungerechtigkeit in seinem kleinen Universum zu beweinen. Lily strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, doch ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder von etwas abgelenkt, was sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielte. Ihr Tintenfaß war bei dem Zusammenstoß von Harry und dem Tisch umgekippt und lief nun über dem aufgeschlagenen Tagebuch aus. Allerdings lief es nicht wirklich aus, sondern es lief in das Tagebuch _hinein_.

Vollkommen verwirrt sah Lily, wie die Tinte regelrecht von den Seiten aufgesogen wurde und ein kurzer, vollkommen verrückter Gedanke schoss durch ihren Kopf. Blitzschnell stellte sie das Tintenfaß wieder aufrecht hin, tunkte ihre Feder ein und schrieb.

_Hallo?_

Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann verschwand das Wort und neue wurden sichtbar.

_**Hallo Fremder!**_

Überrascht schnappte Lily nach Luft. Lebte dieses Tagebuch etwa? Sirius hatte nichts zu dem Tagebuch gesagt, als er es ihr am frühen Morgen zugesteckt hatte und dann mit Frank und Alice überstürzt in die Aurorenzentrale aufbrach, aus der ein Notruf eingetroffen war. Konnte sie vielleicht wirklich mit dem Teil von Voldemort, dass da drin gefangen war, reden? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht konnte sie so die Anzahl der Horkruxe herausfinden. Zitternd vor Aufregung tunkte sie die Feder erneut ein und schrieb.

_Kann ich dich etwas fragen?_

_**Ja**_

_Wie viele Horkruxe würdest du von dir erstellen, wenn du wüßtest, wie das geht?_

Mit angehaltenem Atem sah Lily auf die Seiten. Ihre Hand strich in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus über Harrys Rücken, der sich langsam beruhigte, doch das bekam sie kaum mit.

_**Warum willst du das wissen?**_

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte sie darauf denn nun antworten?

_Ich denke darüber nach, wie man die Macht von Horkruxen vergrößern könnte. Zwei müßten doch mächtiger sein als einer. Und drei mächtiger als zwei._

Es dauerte lange, bis Antwort kam. Lily hatte schon Angst, zu forsch gewesen zu sein und war erleichtert, als die Antwort schließlich doch noch kam. Allerdings konnte sie damit nicht sonderlich viel anfangen.

_**Aber acht sind nicht mächtiger als sieben.**_

Acht sind nicht mächtiger als sieben? Was sollte das denn heißen?

_Was meinst du damit?_

_**Damit meine ich, dass sieben die mächtigste Zahl von allen ist. **_

„Sieben ist die mächtigste Zahl von allen.", murmelte Lily nachdenklich vor sich hin und schloß das Tagebuch schließlich mit einem Ruck wieder. Doch dann glitt ein leises Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Vielen Dank für die Auskunft, du Mistkerl."

* * *

Longbottom Residenz, nahe Edingburgh, 01. März 1982

Neugierig sah Lily auf, als sie an der Küchentür eine Bewegung wahrnahm, und riss gleich darauf erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Sirius? Ist was passiert?"

Sie sah, wie er sie kurz verdutzt ansah und dann abwinkte.

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung.", beruhigte er sie. „Moody war der Meinung, dass ich mal einen Tag Urlaub brauche und hat mich praktisch rausgeschmissen."

„Oh, in Ordnung. Ich dachte schon ..." Sie brach ab, da sie nicht so recht wußte, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie sah, wie ein leichtes Lächeln auf Sirius' Gesicht erschien und merkte, wie ihr Herz einen unkontrollierten Hüpfer machte.

„Ich denke zwar nicht wirklich, dass ich Urlaub brauche, aber ich nehme die freie Zeit gerne, um an unserem Problem weiter zu arbeiten.", meinte Sirius und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus Alice's Kühlschrank, bevor er sich zu Lily an den Tisch setzte. „Hast du was rauskriegen können?"

Lily nickte.

„Ja, habe ich." Sie deutete auf ein Stück Pergament, auf dem sie rumgekritzelt hatte. Sirius zog es zu sich rüber und las, was darauf stand.

„Mein Zauberstab, Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch, Salazar Slytherins Medallion, Voldemorts Tagebuch. Etwas von Ravenclaw? Zwei unbekannte Gegenstände." Sirius sah Lily fragend an und schraubte die Flasche auf. „Etwas von Ravenclaw. Soweit waren wir schon mal, aber warum vermutest du, dass da noch zwei unbekannte Gegenstände sind? Wie kommst du auf die Anzahl?"

Lily lächelte verschmitzt.

„Sagen wir mal so: Ich hatte gestern ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Voldemort."

Sirius verschluckte sich so heftig, dass Lily kurzfristig Angst bekam, er würde ersticken.

„Keine Panik. Er war nicht persönlich hier.", beruhigte sie ihn und erzählte ihm danach von ihrer gestrigen „Unterhaltung" mit dem Tagebuch.

Sirius warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Mach das ja nicht nochmal.", meinte er und Lily konnte den deutlich warnenden Unterton deutlich in seiner Stimme hören. „Ich habe mich gerade zu Tode erschrocken."

„'tschuldigung.", antwortete Lily und sah ihn leicht zerknirscht an. Sirius warf ihr noch einen undeutbaren Blick zu und vertiefte sich dann stirnrunzelnd wieder in ihre Liste, wobei er hin und wieder leise vor sich hin murmelte.

Dadurch hatte Lily Zeit genug, ihn nachdenklich anzusehen. Sie hatte ihm immer noch nichts von dem Baby erzählt, hatte einfach nicht die richtigen Worte und erst recht nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür gefunden. Außerdem war da die Angst, wie er reagieren würde, die sie davon abhielt. Sirius war zwar ein wunderbarer Pate für Harry, aber als Vater konnte sie ihn sich irgendwie nicht so recht vorstellen.

Unbewußt legte sie unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Bald würde sie das Baby spüren können. Und bald würde man sehen können, dass sie schwanger war. Sie mußte es ihm erzählen, bevor man es ihr deutlich ansah. Nur wann, und wie? Und was fast genauso wichtig war: Was war da zwischen ihnen? Waren sie einfach nur gute Freunde, die einmal miteinander im Bett gelandet waren? Waren es einfach nur ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle nach James' Beerdigung gewesen, die dazu geführt hatten, oder war da mehr?

Je länger Lily darüber nachdachte, desto unsicherer war sie sich, ob diese Erklärung, die sie sich seit Monaten immer wieder gab, überhaupt noch zutraf. Das Gefühl, dass sich noch ihrem Vielsaft-Ausflug in Sirius' Umarmung in ihr breit gemacht hatte, war viel zu intensiv, um einfach nur freundschaftlich zu sein. Aber ... konnte es denn wirklich mehr sein? James war noch nichtmal ein halbes Jahr tot und sie dachte schon daran, ihn zu ersetzen?

„Nein.", flüsterte sie leise und Sirius hob den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte er, doch Lily sah ihn nur kurz verwirrt und dann erschrocken an.

„Nichts.", winkte sie ab. „Ich habe nur laut gedacht."

'_Ich habe nicht vor, James zu ersetzen_', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. '_Aber das zwischen Sirius und mir ist etwas anderes als einfach nur Freundschaft. Es ist irgendwie ... mehr._'

Sirius sah sie kurz an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Stattdessen tippte er mit dem Finger auf ihre Liste.

„Wir hatten wirklich Recht mit unserer „Gründersachen - Horkruxe"-These.", meinte er mit einem Kopfschütteln, als könne er es immer noch nicht glauben. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch Ravenclaw. Und ich muss immer wieder an Hogwarts denken. Irgendwo in Hogwarts..."

„Und wo?", fragte Lily ihn nachdenklich. „Der muß dann nämlich sehr gut versteckt sein. Er wird wohl kaum irgendwo im Schloss oder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws rumliegen."

„Nein." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Er muß irgendwo sein, wo man normalerweise nicht hinkommt und ..."

„Und?", fragte Lily, als Sirius nicht weiterprach.

„Halte mich jetzt bitte nicht für verrückt, aber ich frage mich, ob wir, also James und ich, diesem Horkrux vielleicht schon mal über den Weg gelaufen sind."

„Hm?" Lily ignorierte das kalte, unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie jedesmal überkam, wenn James Name fiel. Sie mußte sich langsam damit abfinden, dass James tot war, auch wenn es ihr noch so schwer fiel.

„Naja, wir waren da mal auf der Flucht vor Filch und mußten ganz dringend einen Haufen Stinkbomben loswerden.", meinte Sirius und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Wir waren an dem Tag ein wenig kopflos, weil ... naja, ist ja auch egal. Zumindest war da plötzlich diese Tür zu dem Raum, den wir bis da noch nie gesehen hatten. Da lag und stand eine Unmenge an Zeug rum und wir haben unsere Stinkbomben da einfach deponiert und sind wieder raus, ohne uns wirklich umzusehen oder uns zu fragen, wo der Raum plötzlich herkommt und warum wir ihn noch nie vorher gesehen haben."

„Und?", hakte Lily nochmal nach, da Sirius zwar tat, als ob er noch was sagen wollte, aber nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte.

Schließlich zuckte dieser mit den Schultern.

„Nichts und.", antwortete er mit einem leichten Anflug eines verschmitzten Grinsens. „Wir sind Filch in die Hände gefallen, aber der konnte uns nichts nachweisen und mußte uns laufen lassen. Das blöde war nur, dass wir den Raum absolut nicht wiederfinden konnten. Er war einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und mit ihm eine Unmenge an teuren Stinkbomben."

Lily sah ihn mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Kann doch nicht sein. Ein Raum kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden."

„Mit Magie ist alles möglich.", meinte Sirius und sah sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an. „Das solltest du inzwischen auch wissen. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob es irgendeinen Trick gibt, diesen Raum zu öffnen. Denn wenn es ihn gibt und nur ganz wenige davon wissen ..."

„... dann wäre er ein ideales Versteck.", beendete Lily den Satz nachdenklich.

„Genau" Sirius nickte. „Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, was da alles so rumliegt und als Tarnung dienen kann."

* * *

Longbottom Residenz, nahe Edingburgh, 04. März 1982

„Hör mal, Lily. Ich glaube, wir sollten mal reden."

Verdutzt sah Lily sich um und sah Sirius in der Küchentür stehen.

„Reden? Worüber?"

„Über ... naja, du weißt schon, worüber."

Irrte sie sich oder sah er gerade sehr genau an ihr rauf und runter? Unsicher folgte sie seinem Blick, konnte allerdings nichts erkennen, was diesen Blick erklären konnte. Fragend sah sie ihn wieder an.

Sirius stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand und ihr fest in die Augen sah. Instinktiv wich sie einen Schritt zurück und verfluchte sich im selben Moment. Was war los mit ihr? Hatte sie plötzlich Angst vor Sirius? So ein Quatsch. Dafür gab's schließlich absolut keinen Grund. Sirius würde ihr nichts tun. Immerhin hatte er nicht umsonst ihren und Harrys Schutz seit Monaten höchstpersönlich übernommen. Aber wieso fühlte sie sich trotzdem gerade so befangen?

_'Ja, warum wohl?'_, antwortete eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _'Denk mal scharf nach.'_

„... und deshalb denke ich, dass wir es miteinander versuchen sollten, Lily." Wie bitte? Lily blinzelte verwirrt und starrte Sirius mit offenem Mund an, doch der ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen und fuhr mit wachsendem Elan in seiner Erklärung fort. „Verstehst du? Ich denke, es ist einfach das Richtige in dieser Situation und ich denke nicht, dass James da was gegen haben würde. Nicht, wenn die Dinge so stehen, wie sie jetzt halt stehen. Ich denke wirklich, dass es das richtige ist, und ich denke, dass du es genauso siehst, wenn du mal einen Moment darüber nachdenkst. Also, was meinst du?"

Immer noch vollkommen perplex sah Lily ihn an. Es _miteinander versuchen?_ Weil es _das Richtige_ war? Was meinte er damit? Was war weswegen das Richtige? Sie konnte ihm nicht so ganz folgen.

Doch irgendwann machten seine Worte doch einen Sinn. Er _hatte_ doch vorhin recht deutlich an ihrem Körper entlang gesehen, oder? An ihren Beinen entlang, ihren Brüsten und an ihrem Bauch. Ihrem immer noch vollkommen_ flachen Bauch_.

Verärgert schob sie ihn von sich. Das konnte er vergessen. Und zwar ganz gewaltig.

„Lily?"

„Vergiß es, Sirius.", zischte sie ihm warnend zu und trat mehrere Schritte zurück. „Vergiß es ganz schnell und wage es ja nicht nochmal, mir mit so einem Vorschlag zu kommen, nur weil du denkst, dass es _das richtige_ ist. Darauf kann ich verzichten. Vielen Dank auch."

Innerlich kurz vor der Explosionsgrenze und Sirius einen letzten warnenden Blick zuwerfend wirbelte Lily herum und verließ die Küche.

Zurück blieb ein sichtlich verwirrter Sirius, der ihr mehr als nur verwirrt nachsah, und nicht wußte, was er gerade eigentlich so falsch gemacht hatte. Hatte er sich wirklich so geirrt? Er war sich wirklich sicher gewesen, dass er das richtige tat und sie es ebenso sah wie er.

* * *

Hogwarts, 4. März 1982

Lily stieß ein Schnauben aus und stürmte um eine Ecke. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was Sirius ihr da allen Ernstes vorgeschlagen hatte. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr so einen ... lächerlichen Vorschlag zu machen?

Nein, das konnte er vergessen. Sie würde ihn bestimmt nicht in eine Beziehung zwingen, die er nicht wirklich wollte, nur weil er „das Richtige" tun wollte. Woherwußte er überhaupt von der ganzen Sache? Hatte Alice etwa geplaudert? Hatte sie ihm wirklich hinter Lilys Rücken etwas von dem Baby erzählt? Das konnte sie nicht ernsthaft getan haben. Dazu hatte sie kein Recht.

Blindlings schob sie einen Wandteppich zur Seite und nahm vollkommen automatisch eine Abkürzung zu Dumbledores ... _McGonogalls_ Büro. Es zahlte sich halt irgendwann doch aus, die Rumtreiber besser zu kennen und von ihnen in ein paar Geheimnisse eingeweiht worden zu sein.

Ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr ihr. Sie verlangsamte ihr Tempo und lehnte sich resigniert an die kalte, rauhe Steinwand. Sirius wußte von dem Baby. Er hatte es zwar nicht gesagt, aber er hatte es angedeutet, als er ihr am Morgen in einem Anfall von merkwürdigem Enthusiasmus erklärt hat, dass sie es miteinander versuchen sollten. Um „das Richtige" zu tun.

Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf die Wand ein. Sie wollte es nicht mit ihm versuchen, weil es „das Richtige" war, und sie wollte auch nicht, dass er es aus diesem Grund mit ihr versuchte. Sie wollte es mit ihm versuchen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war – auch von seiner Seite aus, und aller Fairness James gegenüber zum Trotz - aber da hatte sie sich ja scheinbar geirrt. Er tat es einzig und allein aus anerzogenem Verantwortungsbewußtsein und darauf konnte sie dankend verzichten.

„Ich will dich nicht aus Verantwortungsbewußtsein, Sirius.", flüsterte sie leise und schlug nochmal auf die Wand ein. „Ich will dich, weil du mir was bedeutest. Und weil ich bisher das Gefühl hatte, dass ich dir auch nicht ganz egal bin."

Sie brauchte noch ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und ihren Weg zum Büro von Professor McGonagall fortsetzen konnte, die sie um einen Rat bezüglich einer Sache fragen wollte, die sie in einem Buch in der Hogwartsbibliothek ausfindig gemacht hatte. Allerdings schaffte sie es gar nicht bis in ihr Büro, denn auf der steinernen Treppe hinter dem Wasserspeier, der auf das Paßwort „Gummibärchen" den Weg frei gemacht hatte – wohl immer noch eines von Dumbledores alten Paßwörtern – traf sie jemanden, den sie hier nie im Leben vermutet hätte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fuhr sie ihn an, als er ihr von oben entgegen kam.

„Ist das eine Art, einen alten Freund zu begrüßen, der dir unter Lebensgefahr deinen Zauberstab wieder zurück gebracht hat?", gab Snape mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen zurück und blieb ein paar Stufen über ihr stehen.

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, ihn mir zurück zu bringen.", empörte sich Lily und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. Sie war heute bis in die Zehenspitzen gereizt und die Tatsache, dass sie unter ihm auf der Treppe stand und zu ihm aufsehen mußte, verdüsterte ihr Laune noch zusätzlich. „Und Freunde sind wir schon lange nicht mehr, Severus. Nicht, seitdem du dich mit der Gegenseite eingelassen hast."

„Manchmal machen Menschen halt Fehler.", gab er leicht gepreßt zurück und sah sie finster an. „Wir können nicht alle so perfekt sein, wie du, Lily."

„Die Erkenntnis kommt reichlich spät, findest du nicht?"

„Mag sein.", stimmte er ihr zu und stieg an ihr vorbei die Treppe weiter hinab. „Aber sie kam zumindest nicht _zu spät_. Denn sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier stehen und wir würden uns nicht streiten können."

Lily sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Das soll heißen", meinte Snape und stieg zwei Stufen wieder rauf, um sie aus nächster Nähe zu mustern. „dass ihr nur meinetwegen überhaupt davon wußtet, dass der Dunkle Lord es auf euch und die Longbottoms abgesehen hatte. Nur weil ich Kopf und Kragen riskiert und den Dunkeln Lord hintergangen habe, wart ihr überhaupt in der Lage, zu handeln, Lily."

Lily starrte ihn entgeistert an und wußte nicht recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Snape schnaubte, warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu und stieg schließlich die Treppe weiter hinab, bis er fast aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Erst dann kam Leben in Lily.

„Severus, warte." Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend stürzte sie hinter ihm her, kam ins Straucheln und wäre lang hingeschlagen, hätte Snape sie nicht aufgefangen. Erschrocken erkämpfte sie sich ihr Gleichgewicht zurück und sah ihn an. „Danke. Heißt ... meinst du damit ... bist _du _der Spion, von dem Albus immer gesprochen hat? Der Spion, den er in Voldemorts Reihen hatte?"

Snape zuckte merklich zusammen, als sie den Namen aussprach, doch sie ignorierte es. Schließlich nickte er, sagte jedoch nichts. In seinen Augen brannte etwas, was sie nicht genau zuordnen konnte, als er sie ansah, also ignorierte sie auch dies und folgte einer weiteren Eingebung.

„Sev, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

* * *

Hogwarts, 9. März 1982

Seit dem Gespräch mit Snape saß Lily wie auf Kohlen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sich umzuhören, aber er hatte ihr nicht mehr versprochen. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie das einen guten Schritt weiter gebracht hatte. Sie hatten jetzt einen Spion in Voldemorts innerem Zirkel und konnten sich mit etwas Glück auf Fakten stürzen und nicht nur auf Vermutungen. Mit Feuereifer stürzte Lily sich in die Arbeit. Sie las sich durch Unmengen an Büchern, erstellte Listen und Diagramme und streifte während der Unterrichtsstunden durch die menschenleeren Flure Hogwarts, um Sirius' geheimnisvollen Raum zu finden.

Sie tat überhaupt alles, um Alice, der sie immer noch böse für ihr loses Mundwerk war, und Sirius, dem sie sein dämliches Verantwortungsbewußtsein am liebsten sonstwo hinstecken wollte, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zwar merkte sie letzterem deutlich an, dass er mit ihr sprechen wollte, aber sie bockte und ging ihm aus dem Weg. Ihre eigene fieberhafte Suche und die Tatsache, dass es in der Zentrale mal wieder hoch her ging – und Sirius somit eine Menge Überstunden schieben mußte – halfen ihr dabei, dass sie dies so erfolgreich durchsetzen konnte.

Als sie an diesem Nachmittag im siebten Stock ihre Runde zog und den unbekannten Raum suchte, kam ihr Remus auf Höhe des Wandteppichs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten entgegen.

„Lily, gut das ich dich finde.", meinte dieser und visierte leicht irritiert den Wandteppich hinter ihr an. „Ich muß unbedingt unter vier Augen mit dir reden."

„Äh ... ja.", stotterte Lily und sah Remus besorgt an. Er wirkte fahrig und blass und nicht wirklich wie er selbst. Allerdings konnte das auch an der Zeit im Monat liegen. Vollmond war gerade erst ein paar Tage her. „Um was geht es denn?"

„Nicht hier.", antwortete Remus und sah sie jetzt doch kurz an, bevor er sich nach allen Seiten umsah, als ob er das Gefühl hätte, dass sie belauscht würden. Lily sah ihn skeptisch an und runzelte die Stirn. „Komm heute Abend zum alten Hauptquartier. Dann erkläre ich es dir, in Ordnung?"

„Zum Hauptquartier?" Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. „Remus, das Hauptquartier ist nur noch ein Haufen Schutt und Asche, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

„Bitte Lily.", bat er sie eindringlich. „Komm einfach dahin. Ich kann hier nicht reden. In Hogwarts haben die Wände grundsätzlich Augen und Ohren. Um sieben Uhr, in Ordnung? Sei pünktlich."

Und bevor Lily noch was sagen konnte, war Remus auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und sie stand wieder alleine vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten.

„Das soll einer verstehen.", murmelte sie in sich hinein und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter, nachdem sie sich nochmal vergewissert hatte, ob es in diesem Gang irgendwo eine unscheinbare Tür gab. Sie sah nur eine steinerne Wand auf der einen und eine Reihe mannshoher Fenster auf der anderen Seite.

Lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte sie allerdings nicht, denn schon zwei Gänge weiter kam ihr Snape mit wehendem Umhang entgegen, stutzte kurz bei ihrem Anblick, griff dann nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her in einen der unzähligen unbenutzten Räume in diesem Bereich des Schlosses.

„Sag mal, lauft ihr Kerle in letzter Zeit alle irgendwie neben der Spur?", murrte sie über diese grobe Behandlung und rieb sich das schmerzende Handgelenk, dass Snape inzwischen wieder losgelassen hatte. „Ihr benehmt euch neuerdings allesamt wie die Axt im Walde."

„Stell dich nicht so an.", meinte Snape und verdrehte auf ihren Vorwurf lediglich leicht die Augen. „Du wolltest schließlich, dass ich Augen und Ohren für dich offen halte. Und du kannst wohl kaum erwarten, dass ich dir das, was ich rausgefunden habe, auf einem Hogwartsflur erzähle, wo jeden Moment eines dieser gräßlich neugierigen Kinder auftauchen könnte."

„Du hast was rausgefunden?" Augenblicklich vergaß Lily ihren Ärger über das merkwürdige Verhalten, das alle Männer in ihrem näheren Umkreis seit einiger Zeit befallen hatte, und auch ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk wurde plötzlich zur unbedeutenden Nebensache.

„Was? Was hast du rausgefunden?", hakte sie ungeduldig nach und fühlte, wie das Adrenalin in ihr rapide anstieg.

Snape sah sie kurz skeptisch an, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und beugte sich zu ihr rüber, da er scheinbar den Hogwartsmauern genauso wenig traute wie Remus.

„Little Hangleton.", meinte er leise. „Die Ruine im Wald. Ich weiß nicht mehr als das."

* * *

**tbc**


	8. Unverzeihlich

**- Kapitel 8: Unverzeihlich - **

- Für unsere treuen Fans -

* * *

Little Hangleton, 9. März 1982

Im Wald hinter Little Hangleton war es so kalt, dass ein Frostfilm über den eingefallenen Mauern der Ruine hing, so dass sie in der kalten Mittagssonne glitzerte wie Diamant. Nach einer Stunde der methodischen Suche hätte Sirius warm sein sollen, aber er zitterte trotzdem. Missmutig fragte er sich, warum alles Wichtige in diesem Krieg eigentlich immer im Winter passierte. Vielleicht könnte er Voldemort einen Brief schreiben und ihn bitten, den letzten großen Kampf auf Bora Bora auszutragen.

Aber anstelle von Flüchen murmelte er weiter Beschwörungen in seinen Bart, kramte tief in seiner Trickkiste, um sicherzugehen, dass er jeden Fleck der Ruine mit seinen Suchzaubern abdeckte. Aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte _Accio Horkrux _nie, und so lange er nicht wusste, was genau er suchte, konnte er es sowieso nicht herbeirufen.

Im Prinzip wusste er ja auch selbst, dass seine Laune nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun hatte. Was er hingegen nicht wusste, war, ob er sich mehr über Lily aufregte oder über sich selbst. Er hätte seine Klappe halten sollen. James lag seit nicht mal fünf Monaten unter der Erde. Okay, er wusste nicht genau, warum sie der Meinung war, dass er mit Alice gesprochen hatte, und was das mit seinen Gefühlen zu tun haben sollte, aber ihre Antwort war klar gewesen. Sie trauerte um James. Sie war nicht interessiert. Sie hatte keine Gefühle für ihn.

Und jetzt ging sie ihm aus dem Weg, sprach nicht mit ihm und schickte in den letzten Tagen sogar Briefe: _Vielleicht findest du bei einer Ruine im Wald bei einem Ort namens Little Hangleton Hinweise oder sogar einen Horkrux. Ich suche in Hogwarts weiter; ich glaube, ich habe den Raum gefunden. - L. _

Als er den opulenten goldenen Ring in einer Mauerspalte fand, waren die Wärmezauber fast ausgelaufen, und er begann ernsthaft zu zittern. Mit einem Zauberstabwinken löste er das Schmuckstück aus seinem Versteck und ließ es mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Augenhöhe schweben. Fein geschmiedetes Gold, hübscher Stein - typisches Familienerbstück. Irrational fragte Sirius sich, wie man herausfinden könnte, welcher Familie es gehörte.

Er versuchte einen Feuerzauber; der Ring war nicht beeindruckt. Also wirklich ein Horkrux.

Merlin, langsam hatte er so viel Übung mit Horkruxen, dass es ihn nervös machte.

„_Inflammare Daemonicus_", sagte er klar und laut, und der Ring brach in grüne Flammen aus und verbrannte zu Asche. Sie rieselte ins Gras, und als er hinabsah, wurde sie bereits von einer Windböe zerstreut.

Voldemort hatte einen Siegelring als Horkrux benutzt, und sicher hatte er ihn nicht zufällig an dieser Ruine in diesem kleinen Muggeldorf versteckt. Sirius war sicher, dass da eine Vorgeschichte dahintersteckte, dass sie alles über diesen Mann hätten erfahren können, hätten sie sein Tagebuch gelesen und das Ringsiegel nachgeschlagen - vielleicht sogar herausfinden können, ob es stimmte, ob Voldemort wirklich ein Nachfahre Slytherins sei. So merkwürdig es sein mochte, sich Voldemort - Voldemort! - als einen Schüler Slughorns vorzustellen, musste er doch einst selbst ein Mensch, ein Kind gewesen sein. Lily und er hatten die einmalige Chance vertan zu erfahren, wer dieser Dunkle Lord eigentlich war.

Sirius schnaubte in sich hinein, als er sich abwandte und disapparierte.

Kein großer Verlust.

* * *

Zurück bei den Longbottoms wurde er von Alice erwartet, die ihm mitteilte, dass Lily in eine Staubwolke eingehüllt aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sei und seit geraumer Zeit unter der Dusche stünde.

„Ich soll dir sagen, dass sie erledigt hat, was auch immer sie erledigen wollte", fügte die Aurorin hinzu und beäugte ihn misstrauisch von oben bis unten. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich langsam mal entschuldigen?"

Gereizt runzelte er die Stirn. „Wenn du mir verrätst, wofür?"

„Männer!" Und Alice verdrehte die Augen und verließ den Raum.

Mühevoll hielt Sirius sich davon ab, die nächstbeste Kommode zu treten. Stattdessen ging er in die Bibliothek und wartete auf Lily. Wenn Alice glaubte, er würde sich dafür entschuldigen, ehrlich gewesen zu sein, dann hatte sie sich geirrt. Er hatte seine Karten auf den Tisch gelegt. James war verdammt noch mal tot, so sehr er ihn vermisste, so sehr er ihn immer vermissen würde. Er würde sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass das Leben weiterging, dass _sein _Leben weiterging und dass er wollte, dass Lily ein Teil davon war...

Frustriert sah er aus dem Fenster auf die schmelzenden Schneepfützen im Hof und versuchte sich abzulenken. Lily hatte also den Horkrux gefunden, den sie in Hogwarts gesucht hatten, und zerstört. So weit, so gut.

Innerlich zählte er nach: Der Horkrux, der eigentlich Gryffindors Gelenkpfanne hatte werden sollen und dann Lilys Zauberstab geworden war, war der erste gewesen. Dazu kamen der Ring und das Tagebuch, Hufflepuffs Becher, Slytherins Medaillon und der Horkrux, den Lily in Hogwarts gefunden hatte. Sechs Horkruxe - und sieben würden es maximal sein. Es war möglich, dass sie den letzten Horkrux bereits zerstört hatten, dass Voldemort seinen siebten noch nicht erschaffen hatte... Sie hatten keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass der Horkrux in Godrics Hollow der letzte hatte werden sollen, oder dass er seitdem keine weiteren erschaffen hatte. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Voldemort einen Horkrux bei sich tragen würde. Sie wussten, dass er den Verlust eines Horkrux nicht erfühlen konnte - also würde Sirius, wenn er Voldemort wäre, immer einen bei sich tragen, damit er sicher wusste, dass zumindest einer intakt war.

Unbehaglich dachte Sirius an sein Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort im Haus der Malfoys zurück. An diesem Gespräch gab es so viele Aspekte, die ihn nervös machten, er wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte sie aufzuzählen: die Kette, die ihm aufgefallen war, die der letzte Horkrux sein könnte. Voldemorts Vermutung, dass die Prophezeiung sich nicht um Harry drehte, sondern um ein Ordensmitglied. Der Orden hatte Voldemort dreimal gegenübergestanden und gesiegt. Lily hatte Voldemort dreimal gegenüber gestanden - wirklich, fünfmal mittlerweile - und war entkommen. Sirius selbst hatte Voldemort dreimal gegenübergestanden und überlebt. Und war er nicht eher ein Kind des Ordens als ein Kind der Blacks?

Ihm schauderte. Irgendwo entfernt im Haus konnte er Harry und Neville laut, schief und fröhlich Kinderlieder singen hören - sie beherrschten beide ungefähr zwei Töne. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich je wünschen würde, Voldemort läge richtig... Er würde sich dankend Voldemort stellen, würde dankend die Prophezeiung erfüllen, wenn es nur hieß, dass seine Familie sicher war.

Als er einige Minuten später Schritte im Gang hörte, die näherkamen, wandte er sich erwartungsvoll und merkwürdig gefasst zur Tür um. Mittlerweile passte alles an ihrer Theorie einfach zu gut zusammen. Er war fast sicher, dass Lily in Hogwarts nicht einfach irgendeinen Horkrux gefunden hatte, sondern Rowena Ravenclaws Lieblingsteller oder Haarspange oder sonstwas in der Art. Damit waren ihre vier Gründerhorkruxe komplett, und einer verblieb, und er würde alles darauf verwetten, dass Voldemort ihn bei sich trug. Vielleicht war es gar nicht die Kette, vielleicht trug er ihn in der Tasche oder sonstwo, aber sie hatten sechs, und nur einer fehlte ihnen.

Als Lily die Tür hinter sich schloss und zu ihm aufsah, war ihr Blick noch immer so kühl und zornig wie in den letzten Tagen. Sirius presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er ging Konflikten nicht aus dem Weg, er attackierte sie, sobald sie aufkamen, und er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch damit umgehen konnte, dass Lily ihn wie einen Fremden behandelte, wenn sie ihm nicht sowieso aus dem Weg ging.

„Ich habe den Horkrux gefunden", sagte sie und blieb direkt neben der Tür stehen. „Die Hauselfen wussten sofort, wovon ich rede, als ich sie gefragt habe. Das Zimmer heißt Raum der Wünsche."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Und? Ravenclaws Unterrock?"

Sie schien sich ein Schnauben zu verkneifen. „Ravenclaws Diadem."

Sirius nickte; der Drang, blöde Witze zu reißen, verging so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Er öffnete den Mund, aber ihm gingen die Worte aus, also überlegte er es sich anders und sagte stattdessen: „Und in Little Hangleton war der Ring." Zurück zum Geschäftlichen. Vermutlich musste er dankbar sein, dass es überhaupt noch ein neutrales Gesprächsthema für sie gab. Sonst würden sie überhaupt nicht mehr miteinander sprechen. „Ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass Voldemort noch einen Horkrux hat und dass er sich irgendwo in seiner Nähe befindet. Er hat ja keinen Schimmer, dass die Horkruxe kaputt sind. Irgendwie muss er überprüfen können, dass er noch unsterblich ist, also muss es einen siebten Horkrux geben, den er bei..."

„Ich habe heute Remus getroffen", unterbrach ihn Lily.

Sirius, der sich wieder zum Fenster umgedreht hatte, drehte sich um. „Wie?" Er konnte nicht ganz folgen.

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Sie schien nicht davon begeistert zu sein, mit ihm reden zu müssen, und konzentrierte sich intensiv auf die Bücher des nächsten Regals, anstatt ihn anzusehen. „Remus", wiederholte sie. „War in Hogwarts. Findest du nicht auch, dass er sich letzte Zeit irgendwie komisch verhält?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", gab Sirius gereizt zurück. „Wir treffen uns ja nicht gerade regelmäßig zum Tee."

Nachdenklich nickte Lily und strich mit einem Finger über einen Bucheinband. Sie musste gemerkt haben, dass er das Thema Remus mied, so gut er konnte. Es war ja nicht zu übersehen. Sirius hatte nicht mehr mit Remus gesprochen, seit sie sich im November in Manchester getroffen hatten, und da hatte sein Freund... ehemaliger Freund schon absolut klar gemacht, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

„Es ist nur so merkwürdig", sagte Lily nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Nach... nach Halloween" Offenbar hatte sie sagen wollen ‚nach James' Tod', und ihre Stimme war zu einem Flüstern versiegt. Sie räusperte sich. „Nach Halloween hat er sich überhaupt nicht mehr blicken lassen. Und immer, wenn ich ihn treffe, ist er so... so vage und abgelenkt."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Wen kümmerte, was Remus jetzt trieb? Sie hatten Wichtigeres zu tun - sie hatten einen verdammten Krieg zu beenden. „Ich schätze, er ist enttäuscht", erwiderte er beherrscht. „Ich kann es ihm nicht vorwerfen. Immerhin dachten wir, er hätte uns verraten." Als Moody Sirius abführen ließ, weil die Auroren ihn für den Geheimniswahrer hielten, hatte er sich vollkommen verloren gefühlt, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn wieder gehen lassen würden. Und für Remus musste es mindestens genauso schwer gewesen sein.

Merlin, seit James und Peters Tod war alles kaputt, und er hatte nicht einmal _versucht _die Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Ja, schon, das dachte ich auch... oder ehrlich gesagt habe ich gar nicht nachgedacht, aber das hätte ich wohl gedacht", gab Lily zu. „Aber heute bin ich Remus in Hogwarts über den Weg gelaufen - wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war das bestimmt kein Zufall, was will er schließlich in Hogwarts. Aber es war so merkwürdig. Er will sich mit mir treffen. Hat furchtbar geheimnisvoll getan." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und jetzt drehte sie sich doch zu ihm um, ganz in das Rätsel versunken, und hob hilflos die Hände. „Warum sollte Remus sich ausgerechnet am alten Hauptquartier mit mir treffen wollen?"

„Am alten Hauptquartier", wiederholte Sirius verständnislos.

Lily nickte. „Heute Abend um sieben."

Sirius stutzte. „Jedenfalls nicht, weil es ein sicherer Ort ist.", sagte er langsam. „Das ist es so was von nicht mehr." Sie hatten nie herausgefunden, wen Dumbledore zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht, wer den Orden verraten hatte.

„Außerdem waren wir in Hogwarts, als wir uns getroffen haben", fügte Lily hinzu. „Sicherer geht eigentlich nicht. Wir hätten uns einfach ein Klassenzimmer suchen können, wenn es ihm darum ginge."

Zustimmend nickte Sirius. Selbst wenn es irgendetwas gab, das Remus Lily zeigen wollte, hätte er sie einfach noch mal nach Hogwarts bestellen können. Professor McGonagall bot das Schloss jedem überlebenden Mitglied des Ordens als sicheren Treffpunkt an. Selbst wenn der Spion von dem Angebot Gebrauch machte, waren immerhin jederzeit ein Haufen Lehrer als Rückendeckung in der Nähe. Das passte einfach nicht zusammen, und solche mysteriöse und dramatische Verabredungen passten auch überhaupt nicht zu Remus' üblichem Repertoire. Er war immer der stillste und schlichteste von ihnen gewesen. Wenn er reden wollte, sagte er, dass er reden wollte und worüber. Wenn er jemanden mitbringen oder Lily etwas zeigen wollte, dann würde er das sagen. „Komm nach hier und dort; es gibt etwas, das du sehen musst" war zugegebenermaßen eher James und Sirius' Stil gewesen.

Stirnrunzelnd lehnte Sirius sich gegen den Fensterrahmen zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Als Remus ihn letztes Jahr nach Manchester zitiert hatte, hatte er ihm ja auch ganz klar in seinem Brief geschrieben, dass er reden wollte; er hatte es klingen lassen wie ein Friedensangebot. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war schon das irgendwie komisch gewesen, denn Remus hatte ja überhaupt nicht reden wollen. Er hatte ihn nur darüber ausgefragt, wie Lily beschützt wurde. Dann hatte er gesagt, dass er nach Godrics Hollow gegangen sei und dass er Lilys Zauberstab da nicht gefunden hätte, und das hatte dazu geführt, dass Sirius Peters Tagebuch fand, und plötzlich war er mit allen möglichen anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen. Aber Remus hatte nicht...

Die Falten auf Sirius' Stirn vertieften sich. Nach James' Tod, auf der Beerdigung war Remus noch ganz er selbst gewesen. Enttäuscht, ja, verletzt, aber dennoch der alte Moony, den Sirius seit fast zwölf Jahren besser kannte als seine rechte Hand. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er ihn angestarrt und wiedererkannt und sich gefragt hatte, wie er je hatte glauben können, Remus hätte sie verraten.

Mit einem angestrengten Schlucken versuchte er, den Kloß zu vertreiben, der sich in seinem Hals bildete. _Merlin_. Sie kannten ja alle die Symptome. Moody hatte ihnen die Symptome ja schon im ersten Jahr des Rekrutentrainings eingetrichtert und dann die gleiche Lektion noch mal im Orden wiederholt...

Remus hatte sich ganz normal verhalten, als sie sich nach James' Tod trafen. Remus hatte sich auf der Beerdigung normal verhalten. Remus hatte ihm einen völlig normal klingenden Brief geschrieben.

Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, war er nicht mehr er selbst.

Dann verschwand er aus ihrem Leben.

Der Geheimniswahrer des Ordens verriet sie an Voldemort.

Remus bestellte Lily an einen verlassenen Ort...

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte Lily erstickt. Sirius sah im Augenwinkel, wie sie die Hand auf den Mund presste. „Er war genau wie Benjy Fenwick, als er gegen den Imperius angekämpft hat..."

Als Fenwick von Mulciber erwischt wurde, hatten sie es nach drei Tagen bemerkt - Benjy hatte wie verrückt dagegen angekämpft, ihn aber nicht brechen können. Und diesmal... Wie hatten sie so _blind _sein können?

Albus Dumbledore hatte Remus, den Werwolf zum Geheimniswahrer des Phönixordens gemacht, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass er allen Mitgliedern vertraute. Aber Remus hatte Voldemort verraten, wo das Hauptquartier stand...

Sein bester Freund stand unter Imperius, und er hatte es nicht einmal geahnt.

* * *

„Wir müssen heute Abend dort sein", sagte Sirius schließlich fest.

Sie mussten über zehn Minuten lang schweigend in den Sesseln der Bibliothek gesessen und sich ratlos angestarrt haben, beide zu sehr im Schock, um sich an ihren Streit zu erinnern. Es war zu groß, um es zu erfassen. Remus. Unter Imperius. Dumbledore tot, weil Remus ihn verraten hatte. Der Orden zersplittert, weil Remus ihn verraten hatte. Sie hatten 1980 so verzweifelt nach dem Spion im Orden gesucht, dass sie völlig vergessen hatten, an Imperius zu denken.

Moody, dachte Sirius inkonsequent, würde vor Empörung tot umfallen.

Nicht dass ein Kämpfer mehr oder weniger noch einen Unterschied machte. Der Krieg war so gut wie verloren. Sie hatten sich von ihrer Suche mitreißen und ablenken lassen, aber um sie herum war derweil der Rest der Welt in sich zusammengefallen, und die Zentrale bestand lange nur noch aus einem elenden Häufchen Todgeweihter.

_Moony wird nicht damit leben können, was er getan hat. _

Aber Lily sah abwesend zu ihm auf und runzelte dann die Stirn, als die Worte zu ihr durchdrangen. „Wir müssen was?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Wir müssen heute Abend zum Hauptquartier", wiederholte Sirius.

„Aber es ist eine Falle."

„Genau deshalb müssen wir hin." Die Stirn tief gefurcht, bat Sirius sie mit einer Geste, zu warten, stand aus dem vermaledeiten Sessel auf und begann, in der Bibliothek auf und ab zu gehen. Moody erzog seine Auroren dazu, auch bei unerwarteten Nachrichten zu funktionieren. Er lehrte sie, sich auf Taktik und Strategie zu konzentrieren und alles andere auszublenden. Es funktionierte: Strategisches Denken war vertraut und drängte alles andere in den Hintergrund.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl", sagte er nach einem Moment und ballte unwillkürlich die Hand zur Faust. „Vergiss Remus. Er wird heute Abend auch da sein. Wenn wir Voldemort ein für allemal töten, ist Remus auch in Sicherheit. Wir müssen Voldemort finden, stellen und den Horkrux vernichten. Falls er ihn bei sich trägt. Ich _weiß _einfach, dass er ihn bei sich trägt."

Lily presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie schien nicht sehr begeistert zu sein. „Und was, wenn nicht?"

„Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen." Sirius zuckte locker mit den Schultern, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, aber Merlin, was sollten sie sonst machen? „Wir haben keine Wahl. Am Ende müssen wir Voldemort stellen. Das haben wir immer gewusst. Und heute ist unsere Chance. Er hat fünfmal versucht, dich selbst zu töten, der schickt doch jetzt nicht plötzlich jemand anderen vor. Wenn wir es jetzt nicht machen, sind wir darauf angewiesen zu warten, bis er irgendwo angreift. Es sei denn, du hast seine Privatadresse.", fügte er spöttisch hinzu. Voldemorts Hauptquartier war eines der größten Rätsel dieses Kriegs. Es trug zum Mysterium des Dunklen Lords bei, dass er auftauchte, tötete und verschwand.

Da sie das ebenfalls wusste, schien Lily sich dafür zu entscheiden, den Seitenhieb zu ignorieren. „Aber wir würden direkt in seine Falle laufen.", warf sie skeptisch ein.

„Wenn wir wissen, dass es eine Falle ist, ist es keine mehr." Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob er gerade Moody zitierte oder eigene Weisheiten begründete. „Wir sind ja vorbereitet. Wir bringen Auroren mit, die ganze Zentrale. Er erwartet nur dich. Und wir kennen das Terrain. Wir können es uns nicht selbst aussuchen, also ist das nächstbeste, an einem Ort zu kämpfen, den wir kennen."

Junggesellenfrühstück mit Peter und Remus in der Bäckerei nebenan. Die alte Nachbarin, die immer vermutete, dass irgendwo ein Haus unter Fidelius lag und es beweisen wollte. Im Spaß auf der Bank neben der Tür mit Emmeline Vance flirten und im Augenwinkel James und Lily beobachten, wissend, dass er sich ihre Art von Glück nicht leisten konnte. Im kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus hatte James ihn beiseite genommen und ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt.

Die Prophezeiung. Sirius ballte wieder die Faust. Die Prophezeiung war eine Möglichkeit, um ein anderes Problem zu lösen. Streit oder nicht, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Lily auch nur in die Nähe von Voldemort kam.

„Lily, hör zu", sagte er rasch, damit sie ihn nicht unterbrach, kam zum Stehen und sah sie eindringlich an. „Hör zu. Du musst heute Abend nicht dort sein. Ich kann alleine gehen. Ich... ich glaube, dass die Prophezeiung nicht Harry betrifft, sie betrifft mich. Ich bin derjenige, der Voldemort besiegen muss, da bin ich sicher."

Lily sah ihn vollkommen entgeistert an. „Du? Nichts für ungut, Sirius, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass _deine_ Eltern dreimal Voldemort gegenübergestanden haben."

„Mutter und Vater waren nie meine Eltern." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Sie waren nur die Leute, die mich zufällig auf die Welt gebracht haben. Du weißt, dass man bei Prophezeiungen nie sicher sein kann, ob sie bildlich gemeint sind oder nicht. Voldemort hatte schon recht, es muss nicht um Harry gehen. Der Orden hat ihm auch dreimal gegenüber gestanden. Und ich bin Ende Juli Ordensmitglied geworden. Ich..."

„Halt, verdammt." Lily unterbrach ihn ungewöhnlich barsch. Sie gab sich sichtlich Mühe, ihm zu folgen, und sie war nicht begeistert. „Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen, Sirius. Wenn du so argumentierst, könnten ja genauso gut Remus oder ich gemeint sein."

„Es passt aber am besten auf mich", wehrte er ab. Auf den Einwand war er vorbereitet. „Erstens hab ich keine richtigen Eltern, das macht es wahrscheinlicher, mich als ‚Kind des Ordens' zu bezeichnen. Und zweitens habe ich Voldemort viel konkreter gegenüber gestanden - als er uns in Upper Flagley angegriffen hat, und als ich als Malfoy posiert habe..."

„Quatsch." Es war ein Machtwort. Lily, plötzlich wütend, stand plötzlich, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. „Wag es nicht, Sirius Black. Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast, aber das hier ist mein Kampf. Voldemort hat meinen Ehemann umgebracht, er verfolgt mein Kind. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du wegen deinem blöden Ehrgefühl ein Duell mit Voldemort anzettelst, nur weil du deinen Vater..."

„Mein bester Freund", unterbrach Sirius sie scharf. „Mein Patenkind."

„_Mein Kind_." Es ließ keinen Raum für Argumente. Lily zitterte vor Wut. „Mir ist die Prophezeiung egal. Jeder kann ihn jetzt töten. Dafür haben wir gesorgt. Es ist _mein Kampf_."

„Es ist der Kampf desjenigen, auf den sich die Prophezeiung bezieht..."

„WAG ES NICHT, MICH ZU BESCHÜTZEN, NUR WEIL ICH VON DIR SCHWANGER BIN!"

Lily hatte so laut geschrien, dass die Worte an den Wänden widerhallten.

In der folgenden Stille dröhnte sein geflüstertes „Was?" in seinen eigenen Ohren. Lily war... _was?_

In solchen überwältigten Momenten konnte man die absurdesten Verbindungen herstellen, und er lachte kurz auf - „Du dachtest, dass ich das von Alice weiß."

„Wag es nicht, mich zu beschützen", fauchte Lily, als hätte sie die Frage überhaupt nicht gehört, machte mit wirbelndem Haar auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Die zuknallende Tür ließ die Wände erzittern.

Fassungslos sah Sirius ihr nach.

* * *

Überwältigt sank Sirius eine Minute später zurück in einen der Sessel.

Schwanger. Lily war schwanger.

Von ihm.

Im ersten Moment war er überzeugt, dass das ein Irrtum sein musste. Mit den Frauen, die er über die Jahre kennengelernt hatte, war er immer vorsichtig gewesen und hatte nach Verhütungszaubern gefragt. Das hatte nicht mal damit zu tun, dass er so ein netter Kerl war, das war Selbstschutz - zu viele Frauen, die einen enterbten Erstgeborenen immer noch für eine gute Partie hielten. Also konnte er unmöglich vergessen haben...

Hatte er aber. Oder jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht erinnern, dass sie in jener Nacht auch nur innegehalten hatten, nachdem sie angefangen hatten. Und danach hatte er einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, und natürlich benutzte Lily solche Zauber nicht, sonst würde jetzt schließlich auch nicht Harry durch das Haus rennen und seine Lieder quaken.

_Merlin_.

Und dann, mit einem Mal, durchbrach dieses manische Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Lily hatte gedacht, er wisse von dem _Baby_. Sie hatte gedacht, er wolle sie heiraten, weil sie schwanger war, sie dachte, er hätte von etwas vollkommen anderem gesprochen. Sie hatte... nun, er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von der Vorstellung hielt, etwas mit ihm anzufangen, aber sie hatte nicht abgelehnt. Und sie war _schwanger_.

Den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, begann er zu lachen.

Eine Minute lang war er völlig sicher, dass alles gut enden würde, dass James es so gewollt hatte, dass nichts auf der Welt sie auseinanderbringen konnte. Er vergaß Voldemort, und er war vollkommen glücklich.

* * *

Sirius marschierte festen Schrittes durch das Haus der Longbottoms. Er versuchte Lilys Zimmer. Er versuchte das Tranklabor. Er versuchte die Küche, wo der Hauself mit den Kindern spielte (oder andersherum), er versuchte die Veranda und das Wohnzimmer. Er war entschlossen, Lily auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und ihr unmissverständlich klar zu machen, was er aus welchen Gründen wollte.

Aber dann fand er stattdessen Frank in der Vorhalle, der dabei war in den Kamin zu steigen.

„Lily?", wiederholte der Auror stirnrunzelnd. „Lily ist gerade schnurstracks in den Hof gegangen, direkt Richtung Apparationspunkt. Praktisch angezogen. Zauberstab in der Hand." Er deutete auf den Kamin. „Und ich bin in Eile, fast alle Auroren sind heute irgendwo im Einsatz. Am besten kommst du gleich mit."

Aber Sirius war kalkweiß geworden, und anstatt einer Antwort machte er einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt. Auf halbem Weg begann er zu rennen. Er wusste genau, wo er Lily finden würde.

Sie war aus reiner Wut ohne ihn zum Hauptquartier aufgebrochen, um sich Voldemort alleine zu stellen.

* * *

_**tbc ...  
**_


	9. In den Ruinen

**- Kapitel 9: In den Ruinen - **

**- Für alle Rumtreiberinnen -**

**

* * *

  
**

Altes Hauptquartier, Kettlebrough, 9. März 1982

Remus' Herz klopfte laut gegen seine Brust. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, bis er fühlte, wie ein Rinnsal Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel sein Kinn hinab rann; doch er schrie nicht, stieß nur einen dumpfen Schmerzenslaut aus. Dann, endlich, ließ Voldemort den Zauberstab von ihm ab, der Schmerz verschwand abrupt, und er fiel keuchend zurück gegen die halb zerstörte Mauer. Einen Moment lang wurde die Welt grau, doch er... durfte nicht... das Bewusstsein verlieren...

Voldemort lachte leise. Man sagte, Voldemort hätte eine Stimme, die bis in die Knochen dran, diese hohe, unmenschliche Stimme, doch Remus war so müde, und er hörte sie schon seit einer Stunde. Er zitterte. Vage Bilder glitten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei - _„Nicht hier. Komm heute Abend zum alten Hauptquartier."_ -, aber seine Erinnerung war so neblig.

„Die Sonne geht unter", sagte Voldemort. Im Augenwinkel sah Remus, wie er sich umwandte und nach oben sah, eine schlanke schwarze Silhouette gegen das Blutrot des Abendhimmels. Die goldene Kette, die er um den Hals trug, schimmerte matt im letzten Licht. „Sie wird bald hier sein. Du hast dich gewehrt, Werwolf." Seine Gewänder flossen um ihn wie Seide, als er sich wieder zu Remus umwandte. „Ich respektiere einen Mann, der sich wehrt - selbst ein Halbwesen. Aber umsonst. _Crucio_."

Remus schrie.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es anhielt. Schmerz fraß sich in sein Knochenmark wie Feuer, pflanzte sich in seine Gedärme, in sein Innerstes fort. Sein Kopf war blank - kein Raum mehr für Gedanken, nur _Schmerz... _

Stöhnend fiel er zurück zu Boden. Seine Hände waren mit unsichtbaren magischen Stricken gefesselt, seine ohnehin lädierte Schulter renkte sich endgültig, aus, als er unglücklich aufkam, doch die Schmerzen waren nichts gegen die Cruciati, mit denen der Mann - das Monster - ihn quälte.

Zu kraftlos, um noch einmal aufzusehen, grub er die Stirn in den Dreck und versuchte vergeblich, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Voldemort lag falsch, er hatte sich nicht wehren können. Sie hatten in Godrics Hollow gewartet - Malfoy und Rockwood -, sie hatten gewusst, das jemand zurückkehren würde, er hatte nicht den Anflug einer Chance gehabt...

_Du bist schuld. Du hast den Orden verraten. Du hast Lily verraten. Merlin, du bist schuld... Sie sind alle tot. Du hast Dumbledore umgebracht. _

Voldemort hatte ihn hergebracht, damit Lily ihn sterben sah.

„Mylord...", sagte einer der Todesser, die Voldemort mitgebracht hatte, wie aus weiter Ferne. „Mylord, jemand kommt."

_Merlin, nein._ Mühsam befeuchtete Remus sich die Lippen, schmeckte Asche. Er hatte gehofft, Lily würde nicht kommen. Dass sie ihn durchschaute. Dass sie die Falle durchschaute. Er hatte so sehr gegen den Fluch angekämpft, er hatte gehofft, ihr _irgendwie _zeigen zu können, dass das nicht _er _war, dass _er_ nicht...

Irgendwo knirschte Kiesel.

Mit seiner letzten Kraft hob Remus den Kopf.

In einer herrischen Geste wies Voldemort seine Laffen an, zu bleiben, wo sie waren. Dann zog er den Zauberstab, ganz geballte Macht.

„Lily Potter", sagte der Dunkle Lord leise. Seine Augen huschten über die zackigen Ruinen, die sie umgaben, wie ein eigener Friedhof am Rande von Kettlebrough, den niemand sah außer den Verlorenen. „Du hättest das Kind mitbringen sollen, Frau. Ich werde es töten, sobald es mit dir fertig ist."

Remus schluckte krampfhaft. Er konnte niemanden... mit wem...

„Dein Tarnumhang wird dir auch nicht helfen, Schlammblut", flüsterte Voldemort, und dann fuhr er plötzlich herum, zielte zur Seite - „_Delerus_!" ... mit einem Krachen zerbarst ein Mauervorsprung, Splitter schossen durch die Luft... und dann brach das Inferno los.

Plötzlich war alles in Bewegung. Remus keuchte, zwang sich, seinen Geist zu klären, wieder ganz zurück in die Realität zu finden, sich gegen die Fesseln aufzurappeln, und um ihn herum wurde gekämpft. Todesser umklammerten ihre Zauberstäbe, sahen sich suchend nach allen Seiten um, trauten sich doch noch nicht, die Anweisung ihres Meisters zu ignorieren. Voldemort wirbelte durch den Raum wie der formidabelste, kraftvollste Künstler, lockte Flüche lautlos aus dem Zauberstab, jagte Todesflüche, Trümmerzauber, die dunkelsten Beschwörungen aus dem Handgelenk durch die Luft... Lilys Stimme plötzlich, glasklar, über dem Lärm: „_Laceratus! Retardo! Glacialium!_" ... und tosend brach Gemäuer auseinander, regnete Trümmerfetzen auf sie nieder, und Staub wirbelte durch die Luft wie Nebel, stieg Remus in den Hals, ließ ihn husten.

Mit einem Mal war seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt vor Angst, und er spürte, wie sein Herz krampfhaft gegen seine Brust schlug. Ihm gelang es, den Oberkörper aufzurichten, bis er an der Mauer lehnte, sich umzusehen, den Schmerz in seiner Schulter zu ignorieren, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Lily... Er musste... so gut er konnte, kämpfte er gegen seine Fesseln an, doch die magischen Stricke gaben nicht einmal nach, und er jaulte auf, als ein abrupter Stich durch seine Schulter schoss. Lily war wahnsinnig. Lily war hier, und sie war wahnsinnig... niemand konnte Voldemort besiegen.

„Komm raus, kleines Mädchen!", rief Voldemort und blitzte im Staub zwischen zwei Pfeilern auf, eine schwarze Gestalt, die sich einmal um sich selbst drehte. „Komm raus und ergib dich!"

„_Inflamare..._!"

„Mylord...!"

„_Zurück_ mit euch!"

„..._Daemonicus_!"

Remus atmete schwer. Er musste aufgeben, gegen die Fesseln zu arbeiten, es ging nicht, sie saßen magisch fest, er war zu schwer verletzt. Eine Mischung aus einem Schluchzen und einem Lachen stieg in ihm auf. Alles hier war zu verzweifelt, zu hoffnungslos, _Lily_ im Kampf gegen Voldemort... oh, sie hatten sie immer unterschätzt, hatten immer leicht vergessen, dass sie Voldemort nicht dreimal überlebt hatte, indem sie sich hinter James versteckte...

Sie war gekommen, um zu sterben, ja, doch noch nie in seinem Leben war er so froh gewesen, ihre Stimme zu hören. So hatte sie sterben sollen - so hätte James sterben müssen - im Kampf, im Duell, nicht zauberstablos in seinem eigenen Heim... und oh, Lily _lebte_, wenn sie kämpfte. Er hörte es an ihrer Stimme: Mindestens ebenso fixiert auf ihr Ziel wie ein Auror, nicht so gut ausgebildet, doch ebenso mächtig, und wenn sie einmal einen Grund hatte, anzugreifen, teilte sie keine von James und Sirius' hehren Idealen, setzte den Todesfluch ein wie ein...

Nein. Remus' Kopf schwirrte vor Schmerz und Adrenalin, doch nein, da stimmte etwas nicht, da... Lily feuerte nicht, um zu töten. Das waren keine Todesflüche. Das waren... das waren Flüche, die dazu gedacht waren, den Gegner abzulenken, seine Reaktionszeit zu senken... _Dämonsfeuer_... er verstand nicht. Sie zielte... worauf zielte sie?

Einen Moment lang verschwamm seine Sicht, als der Nachhall des letzten Cruciatus wieder zuschlug, ihn beinahe in die Bewusstlosigkeit warf... _nein_...

Er zuckte mit dem ganzen Körper zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Sag nichts. Hör zu. Ich belege dich mit einem Verschleierungszauber, aber er hält nur kurz. Ich hab keinen Zauberstab für dich, sorry, aber ich will, dass du dich jetzt sofort wegschleichst und apparierst, sobald du vom Gelände runter bist. Verstanden?"

Die Stimme sprach leise, war über den Kampflärm kaum zu hören. Remus' Herzschlag setzte aus.

„Sirius..."

„Schh. _Finite Incantatem_."

Der Werwolf stöhnte auf, als seine Handgelenke sich hinter seinem Rücken voneinander lösten, seine Beine wieder frei wurden. Seine Schulter brannte lodernd auf, als sein Arm nutzlos an seine Seite fiel.

„Kannst du laufen?", murmelte Sirius hinter ihm.

Der erste Versuch einer Antwort endete in einem Husten. „Kriechen", gab Remus dann mühsam zu, und jetzt sah er Sirius im Augenwinkel, der über seine Schulter sah, mit den Augen das Chaos aus Schreien und Zauberfeuer, Staub und Explosionen auf die Kämpfenden absuchte. Er drückte versichernd Remus' Arm, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte er und war verschwunden.

„_Avada Kedavra_!", brüllte Voldemort irgendwo, und Remus geriet in Bewegung. Mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse glitt er zur Seite, kam schwer auf dem Ellenbogen seines unverletzten Armes auf, konzentrierte sich darauf, dass der Schmerz sich lichtete... Er musste... weg... brauchte... Deckung...

Jede Bewegung war eine Qual. Um ihn herum tobte der Kampf, doch die Todesser, die zuvor noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, waren lange im Meer aus Staub und Dreck verschwunden. Irgendwo brannte jetzt etwas - er konnte das entfernte Knistern eines wachsenden Feuers hören, scharfer Rauch lag in der Luft... Er musste... hinter diese Mauer da drüben, das Kampfgeschehen hatte sich weg von ihm verlagert, dort war er sicher...

„_Tötet den Überflüssigen_!"

„_Inflamare..._

„_Lily!_"

Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen erreichte Remus die Mauer, einen Überrest des Fundaments vom Hauptquartier, niedergebrannt, als er es verraten... _nein_. Nein, nicht alles war verloren. Nicht alles _konnte _verloren sein. Er musste an dem Glauben festhalten, dass das hier keine wahnsinnige Selbstmordaktion war. Lily und Sirius waren hier... waren hier, um Voldemort zu töten, nicht um ihn zu befreien, sonst wären sie alle schon fort... und das hieß, dass sie _wussten_, wie man Voldemort tötete...

_Dämonsfeuer_...

Nein. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Zahllose Auroren hatten Dämonsfeuer gegen Voldemort angewandt... hatten jeden Zauber angewandt, mit dem man etwas töten konnte... aber alles erfolglos. Sie verwendeten Dämonsfeuer... - ja, da war jetzt auch Sirius' Stimme, heiser, entschlossen, präzise - ... sie versuchten, etwas mit Dämonsfeuer zu vernichten...

Oh, er konnte nicht weg. Er konnte nicht fliehen. Sie waren wegen ihm hier. Der Orden lag wegen ihm in Trümmern. Er konnte nicht wegrennen, nicht diesmal, nicht hier...

Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter hatte sich in ein qualvolles Pochen verwandelt. Mit rasendem Herzen beugte Remus sich vor, um aus der Deckung zu sehen, was...

„_Expelliarmus_!"

_Nein_.

Gerade in diesem Moment hatte einer der Todesser den Staub mit einem Zauber vertrieben, und er wirbelte durch die Luft, ballte sich zur Böe und verflog.

Es war vorbei.

Voldemort stand mit von sich gestrecktem Zauberstab wie ein König in einem Gemälde, kaum zehn Meter von ihm entfernt. In den Trümmern des gegenüberliegenden Mauerwalls kam Lily mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie, über und über mit Staub überzogen, sichtbar gebrochenen Knochen... Sirius, ein Stück entfernt, hielt sich den Bauch, und Blut quoll aus einem breiten Schnitt von seiner Schläfe hinab durch seine Lippen. Todesser standen im Kreis um die drei, als sei es ein schwarzes Ritual, die Zauberstäbe starr auf die beiden gerichtet.

„Ah", sagte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die bis zu Remus getragen wurde, ohne dass er sie hob. Remus starrte ihn an. Die Kette. Er verstand nicht, warum, aber sie mussten auf die Kette gezielt haben. Es gab nichts anderes, auf das sie gezielt haben konnten. „Ah."

Er hob die freie Hand und schnippste. Seine Augen glühten rot, fixiert auf Lily. Ein hoch gewachsener Todesser hob seinen Zauberstab.

Remus wurde schwindelig vor Entsetzen, und er war in Bewegung, bevor er denken konnte, mühte sich Zoll um Zoll aus seiner Deckung, vorwärts, nur vorwärts... Er wusste nicht, was er tat... war vielleicht selbst wahnsinnig, aber er musste... er musste irgendwas...

Viel zu spät.

„Nein...", keuchte Lily und kam auf alle Viere. „Nein..."

„_Avada_..."

„_Nicht auch noch er_!"

„_...Kedavra_!"

Eisige Kälte schoss Remus durch die Knochen, das völlige Nichts der Reaktion auf einen Alptraum. Ehe er sich versah, war der grüne Blitz durch die Dämmerung geschossen - Lily war auf die Beine gekommen, in den Weg des Fluchs _gesprungen_...

Und ein gleißendes Licht brach durch den Körper der Hexe, die aufgeschlagen war... und _schrie_...

Remus wusste nicht, was vorging. Nichts hiervon durfte passieren. Lily durfte nicht leben, wenn der Todesfluch sie traf, der für Sirius bestimmt gewesen war - sie durfte nicht _schreien_, wenn der Todesfluch sie traf, als brechen tausend Cruciati aus... und das Licht, das gleißende Licht, und der _Todesser_, davongeschleudert wie ein nasser Sack, kam krachend auf, tot... Voldemort fauchte, verdeckte das Gesicht mit der Hand... und der Zauberstab des Gefallenen schlitterte über den Boden, kam Meter entfernt von Remus zum Stillstand.

Er würde sterben. Es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Mit allerletzter Kraft schob Remus sich dem Zauberstab entgegen... bekam den harten, unvertrauten Griff zu fassen, kam mit reiner Willenskraft auf die Knie...

Die goldene, schimmernde Kette das perfekte Ziel...

„_Inflamare_", brüllte er. „_Daemonicus_!"

Es tat zu sehr weh - die Welt verschwamm. Ächzend versuchte Remus, sich oben zu halten, aber er schwankte, und der Zauberstab entglitt seinen Fingern, bevor er auch nur den Arm senken konnte. Entfernt nahm er wahr, dass wieder gekämpft wurde, dass etwas geschah, jemand schrie Lilys Namen... und verschommene Gestalten fuhren im selben Moment zu ihm herum, visierten ihn an...

„_Respiratio Totalus_!", schrie eine Stimme. Der Fluch traf ihn sorgsam, gründlich, direkt in die Brust.

Remus spürte, wie der Zauber ihm die Luft aus den Lungen sog. Er röchelte. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen, als zerberste sie in tausend blutige Splitter. Er musste... er.. Merlin, er musste...

In einem letzten klaren Moment riss er die Augen auf und sah Sirius, plötzlich hinter Voldemort, der den fallenden Dunklen Lord auffing - fast sanft -... Seinen Kopf in beide Hände nahm, ruckartig drehte, mühelos seinen Nacken brach...

Voldemort fiel.

Es war der surrealste, erhabenste Anblick seines Lebens...

Aber dann spürte Remus sein Herz stottern. Die Welt zerwirbelte in einem Meer aus Farben, und alles wurde schwarz.

* * *

**tbc ...**


	10. Epilog: Halloween

**A/N:** Das Jahr geht zu Ende, genauso wie diese Geschichte. Alles was noch unklar ist, sollte sich in diesem Epilog klären. Solltet ihr danach trotzdem noch Fragen haben, beantworten wir sie natürlich gerne. Wir hoffen, euch hat diese Geschichte genauso gefallen, wie sie uns gefällt. Es hat einen Riesenspaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben und danach eure Reviews zu lesen. Also vielen Dank für die bisherigen und die hoffentlich noch kommenden Reviews.

Wir wünschen euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Auf das ihr alle heile und in einem Stück dort ankommt und 2009 wieder unzählige -Autoren mit Reviews glücklich machen könnt.

KitKat und Trovia verabschieden sich für's erste und wünschen euch zum Schluß nur noch viel Spaß mit dem Epilog von "Scherben" (der endlich erklärt, warum diese Geschichte überhaupt diesen Titel hat)

* * *

**- Epilog: Halloween - **

**- Für Jean -  
**

Black-Haus „Rumtreiberhöhle", Ottery , 31. Oktober 1982

Lautes Jauchzen war aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören, als Lily die Tür öffnete. Harrys Lieblingsspiel war immer noch „Fliegen" und in Sirius hatte er einen genauso begeisterten Mitspieler gefunden. Der Schnitt, den Sirius während des letzten Kampfs im Gesicht davon getragen hatte war inzwischen zu einer verblassenden Narbe verheilt. Harry hatte sie nie wirklich gestört, auch wenn er anfangs ein wenig skeptisch über das veränderte Aussehen seines Onkel Sirius war. Und auch Lily fand, dass die Narbe Sirius eher interessanter machte, statt hässlicher.

_'Du siehst aus, wie Moodys jüngerer Zwilling',_ hatte sie gesagt, als er aus dem Behandlungszimmer des gekommen war, und hatte dabei breit gegrinst. Und er hatte zurückgegrinst und gemeint, was sie denn erwartet hätte. Immerhin sei er zu Rekrutenzeiten Moodys Schützling gewesen, und irgendwie mußte man ihm das doch ansehen.

Zufrieden lächelnd sah sie dabei zu, wie Harry von Sirius durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, um den Wronsky-Bluff, die Faultierrolle und Seestern-und-Stil zu üben. Beide schienen einen Heidenspaß dabei zu haben, denn sie bekamen kaum mit, was um sie herum geschah.

Kopfschüttelnd trat Lily schließlich ein und ging zu dem kleinen Stubenwagen rüber, aus dem lautstarkes Protestgebrüll drang. Sie schlug die Decke zur Seite und nahm ihren jüngsten Sohn auf den Arm.

„Na, mein Schatz. Lassen Harry und Papa dich nicht mitspielen?", fragte sie leise und rieb ihm lächelnd über den dunklen Haarschopf, was ihn aber nicht im mindesten zu interessieren schien. James Black hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, den Mund weit aufgerissen und ließ empört die Fäuste fliegen. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, mein Sohn. Die zwei spielen absolut nicht fair.", meinte sie und warf Sirius verstohlen grinsend einen Blick zu, während dieser Harry aus dem Sturzflug abfing, ihn sich auf die Hüfte setze und stirnrunzelnd zu Lily und seinem Sohn rübersah.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", gab er mit übertriebener Empörung zurück. „Wir haben ihn gefragt, ob er mitspielen will, aber er wollte ja nicht. Stimmt's Harry?"

Harry nickte heftig. „James wollte nicht. James hat bestimmt Angst vor Wonsky-Buff, Mama."

Sirius verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen und nickte bestätigend. „Daran wird's wohl liegen."

„Das bezweifle ich.", antwortete Lily ernst, doch auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Wenn er auch nur ein wenig von seinem Vater geerbt hat, dann macht ihm ein Wronsky-Bluff garantiert keine Angst."

Jetzt schlich sich doch ein Grinsen auf Sirius' Lippen, doch bevor er etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte Lily das Thema gewechselt.

„OK, Harry. Zeit für's Bett."

Innerhalb von Sekunden erschien auf Harrys vor Begeisterung strahlenden Gesicht eine perfekte Schnute und seine Augen wurden verdächtig feucht.

„Nicht ins Bett.", schmollte er und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Fliegen."

„Nicht fliegen.", widersprach Lily ihm jedoch. „Ins Bett."

Harrys Schnute wurde intensiver und auf der Stirn erschienen steile Protestfalten. Sirius lächelte amüsiert über dieses Mutter-Sohn-Kräftemessen.

„Laß dir eins gesagt sein, Harry.", meinte er leise und verschwörerisch, und warf Lily einen verschmitzten Seitenblick zu. Diese lagerte James, der sich inzwischen wieder völlig beruhigt zu haben schien, auf ihrem Armen leicht um, um einen Arm frei zu bekommen. „Deine Mutter hat einen der größten Sturköpfe, die es auf der Welt gibt. Also sei du der Klügere und gebe nach. Wir zwei fliegen morgen weiter. Und vielleicht spielt James dann auch mit."

Lilys linke Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe, doch sie sagte nichts zu dieser Behauptung und wandte sich wieder an ihren Sohn.

„Harry, sag Onkel Sirius gute Nacht und dann ab ins Bett." Ihr Ton sagte inzwischen deutlich, dass das letzte Wort in dieser Sache gesprochen war. Als Harry jedoch immer noch beleidigt schmollte und den Kopf in Sirius' Halsbeuge vergrub, um seiner Mutter deutlich zu zeigen, dass er sie ignorierte, holte sie zum entscheidenden Schlag aus. „Na gut. Wenn du dich wie ein kleines Baby benimmst und nicht hören willst, kannst du eben morgen nicht zu Ron, Fred und George zum Spielen gehen."

Harrys Kopf flog herum und er starrte seine Mutter entsetzt an. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Doch jetzt schwieg Lily und sah Harry nur abwartend an. Sirius grinste verstohlen in sich hinein, als er sah, wie es hinter Harrys Stirn arbeitete.

'_Das war gemein._' Er formte die Worte lautlos und grinste Lily an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Harry wieder an.

„Nun, Harry? Wie sieht's aus?"

„Will morgen mit Ron spielen.", brummte er schließlich leise in sich hinein.

Nachdem sie bei Frank und Alice ausgezogen waren – was nur unter großem Protestgeschrei von Harry und Neville vonstatten gegangen waren, die nicht im Traum daran dachten, sich zu trennen -, war der kleine Ron Weasley, der nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter, auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Wäldchens lebte, zu Harrys liebsten Spielkameraden geworden. Aus Harry und Ron, sowie dessen zwei Jahre ältere Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George war eine verschworene kleine Gemeinschaft geworden, die Lily oftmals auf beinahe beunruhigende Art und Weise an vier ähnlich eng befreundete Jungs aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit erinnerte. Sirius grinste jedoch nur breit in sich hinein, wenn sie diesen Gedanken laut aussprach und und verbiß sich einen Kommentar. Neville, der regelmäßig zu Besuch kam, wurde wie selbstverständlich in die Gruppe mit aufgenommen, und so hatten sich die beiden Jungs mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr wie bisher Tag und Nacht zusammen zu sein.

„Dann sag Onkel Sirius gute Nacht und dann ab ins Bett.", antwortete Lily und mit einem herzerreißenden Seufzer, der Sirius ein weiteres Mal breit grinsen ließ – und Lily ein Augenverdrehen entlockte – drückte sich Harry fest an Sirius und gab ihm dann einen ziemlich feuchten Kuß auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht, Papa Sirius.", flüsterte er leise. So leise, dass sowohl Sirius wie auch Lily sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie richtig gehört hatten. Beide starrten sich verblüfft an, doch schließlich erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf Lilys Lippen.

„Er hätte es ganz bestimmt so gewollt.", meinte sie leise und ihr Blick wanderte kurz zur Wand hinter Sirius, der Harry inzwischen auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte, rüber. Sie warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, nahm Harry an die Hand und ging mit ihren beiden Jungs die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss.

Sirius stand noch ein paar verwirrende Sekunden lang im Wohnzimmer und starrte verblüfft ins Leere. Hatte Harry gerade wirklich Papa zu ihm gesagt? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und blinzelte, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte und ebenfalls auf die Wand sah, zu der Lilys Blick kurz zuvor gewandert war. Direkt neben dem Kamin hingen sie, die Fotos von den Menschen, die ihnen am meisten bedeuteten – und gleichzeitig am meisten fehlten. James, Remus und Peter. In Hogwarts, bei James' und Lilys Hochzeit. Bei ausschweifenden Rumtreiberabenden. Fröhlich, verrückt, eben typisch rumtreibermäßig. Ihre eigene, kleine Heldengedenkstätte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild von James in scharlachroter Quidditchrobe, und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sein Freund blinzelte ihm zu, ganz so als wolle er ihm damit sagen, dass Lily Recht hatte. Es war in Ordnung für ihn, dass Harry Papa zu ihm sagte.

„Ich werde dich nicht ersetzen, Krone, das verspreche ich dir. Harry wird immer wissen, wer sein richtiger Vater war. Aber ich werde keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und meinem eigenen Sohn machen. Ich werde für Harry der Vater sein, der du ihm hättest sein sollen."

Ein anderes Bild von James, aufgenommen in einem Pub in Manchester vor zwei Jahren, nickte und Sirius nickte zurück. Dann warf er einen Blick zur Treppe hinüber, neigte kurz den Kopf skeptisch zur Seite und faßte einen Entschluß. Ein Glas Wein war genau das, was diesen Abend perfekt machen würde.

Als er schließlich aus dem Keller wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer war – die Weinflasche geöffnet und zwei Gläser mit dunklem roten Wein auf dem Tisch vor sich stehend – wanderten seine Gedanken zurück. Zurück zu dem Tag, an dem sie den Krieg endgültig zu ihren Gunsten entschieden hatten. Weder Lily noch er hatten ernsthaft mit einem solchen positiven Ende gerechnet. Doch sie hatten es geschafft. Irgendwie.

In den Trümmern des Ordenshauptquartiers in Kettlebrough war es zum finalen Showdown gekommen. Ausgerechnet dort, wo der Phönixorden in Schutt und Asche zerfallen war, hatte dieser Kampf stattgefunden. Es war schon beinahe komisch, wenn es nicht so eine bitterernste Angelegenheit gewesen wäre.

Ein leichtes Schaudern durchfuhr Sirius, als er an diesen Tag zurückdachte. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so eine Angst gehabt. Nicht um sich, nein. Er war Auror und dieser Kampf war bei weitem nicht der größte und gefährlichste Kampf gewesen, den er im Krieg gekämpft hatte. Doch dieser Kampf war der einzige gewesen, in den die Leute verwickelt waren, die ihm auf dieser Welt am meisten bedeuteten, und die nicht, wie er, eine Aurorenausbildung hatten. Die Frau die er liebte und sein ungeborener Sohn waren in Gefahr gewesen, und um _sie_ hatte er Angst gehabt. Für sie war er bereit gewesen zu sterben. Genau wie James es sechs Monate zuvor in Godrics Hollow gewesen war.

„Du hast damals richtig reagiert.", murmelte er leise und sah zu dem Pub-Bild von James auf. „Du hast ihnen Zeit erkauft und ihnen dadurch die Chance gegeben, diesen Wahnsinn zu überleben."

James nickte breit grinsend und fiel dann lachend vom Stuhl, als eine Hand – _Sirius'_ Hand, wie er sich grinsend erinnerte – ihm von außerhalb des Bildrahmens einen empörten Schlag versetzte. Sirius erinnerte sich. James hatte damals eine ziemlich anzügliche Bemerkung über ihn und seine damalige Freundin von sich gegeben.

Die Ereignisse in Kettlebrough ähnelten auf beinahe unheimliche Weise denen in Godrics Hollow. Beide, Sirius und James waren bereit gewesen, für Lily und ihre jeweiligen Söhne zu sterben. In beiden Fällen hatte Voldemort Lily und ihr Kind bedroht, wenn auch in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge, aber dennoch gab es einen kleinen Unterschied zwischen Kettlebrough und Godrics Hollow. In Kettlebrough hatte Lily noch schneller reagiert als Sirius, und hatte ihn rumgeworfen. Panik war in diesem Moment durch Sirius geschossen, wie heiße Magma, die sich einen Weg nach oben drängt. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was sie getan hatte, aber noch weniger hatte er begreifen können, was dann geschah.

Voldemorts Todesfluch hatte Lily frontal auf dem Bauch getroffen, doch statt leblos in seinen Armen zusammen zu sinken, war Lily nur zusammen gezuckt und hatte dann, genau wie er, vollkommen verblüfft die Augen aufgerissen. Denn der Todesfluch war von ihrem Bauch abgeprallt, als wäre er von einem unsichtbaren, unzerstörbaren Schild abgewiesen worden, und war auf die umstehenden Todesser zurückgeprallt. Auch Voldemort war vollkommen perplex gewesen, was schließlich Sirius die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, ein paar Sekunden schneller zu handeln.

Wie er in dem ganzen Chaos dieses entscheidenden Kampfs schließlich hinter Voldemort gekommen war, obwohl er nur Sekunden vorher noch mit Lily zusammen vor ihm gewesen war, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen. Dafür konnte er sich umso besser daran erinnern, wie er Voldemorts Kopf gepackt und ruckartig gedreht hatte. Das Knacken, als dessen Genick brach, hallte unheimlich durch die Ruine, doch dieses Gefühl, das es bei ihm und Lily auslöste, war unbeschreiblich. Voldemort war tot. Erledigt auf Muggelart, und es verschaffte ihnen beiden ein enormes Gefühl der Genugtuung, dass sie ihn am Ende mit Mitteln einer Menschengruppe erledigt hatten, die er immer verachtet hatte. Einmal hatte er scherzhaft zu Lily gesagt, dass es noch schöner gewesen wäre, wenn sie, als Muggelgeborene, diesen letzten Schritt getan hätte. Lily hatte ihm daraufhin einen scherzhaften Hieb in die Seite versetzt und gemeint, dass sie froh sei, dass _überhaupt _jemand Voldemort erledigt hätte und es war ihr relativ gleich, ob er oder sie es gewesen war. Doch Sirius hatte gesehen, dass dabei auch in ihren Augen ein übermütiges Funkeln lag. Scheinbar fand sie diese Idee selber auch ziemlich verlockend.

Sie hatten dennoch lange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was passiert war, als der Todesfluch abprallte, und um ehrlich zu sein, waren sie sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was in dem Moment passiert war. Allerdings hatte Lily sich nicht umsonst monatelang durch Bücher alter und vergessener Magien gelesen und hatte sich inzwischen eine Theorie aus verschiedenen Dingen zusammengebastelt, die sie in einer Unzahl von Büchern gelesen hatte, die aber bei der Sirius regelmäßig Kopfschmerzen auslösten, wenn er versuchte, sie zu verstehen.

Laut Lily hatte es an der Opferbereitschaft von ihnen allen gelegen, dass der Todesfluch abgeprallt war. Sirius war bereit gewesen, ihn für Lily einzustecken, doch Lily hatte es nicht zugelassen. Dadurch hatten sie einen urmagischen Schild aktiviert, der unzerstörbar war. Liebe, die Bereitschaft, sein eigenes Leben für diejenigen zu lassen, die man beschützen wollte, auch wenn es einen selbst nicht rettete, hatte dieses Wunder vollbracht. Und da sie instinktiv gleichzeitig beide bereit gewesen waren, für einander und für ihr gemeinsames Kind zu sterben, wenn es sein mußte, war vor allem dieses Kind am Ende doppelt geschützt gewesen. Der Schild um Lilys Bauch, um ihr gemeinsames Kind, hatte ihnen am Ende allen das Leben gerettet und hatte, so unglaublich es auch klingen mochte, in Zusammenarbeit mit seinen Eltern einen der größten Schwarzmagier, den es je gegeben hatte, besiegt.

Und so hatten schließlich Dumbledore und Voldemort beide Recht gehabt, was die Bedeutung der Prophezeiung betraf. James und nicht Harry war das Kind, das Voldemort am Ende besiegen würde, auch wenn er noch gar nicht geboren war. Dies war erst dreieinhalb Monate später, einen Tag vor Harrys zweitem Geburtstag, der Fall gewesen. Und auch Voldemort hatte Recht behalten, als er in der Malfoy-Residenz darüber philosophiert hatte, ob die Bedeutung eher metaphorisch zu sehen war. Denn immerhin _waren_ Lily und Sirius beide Kinder des Ordens, und waren ihm im Juli 1978 beigetreten. Ihre Opferbereitschaft hatte James erst die Macht gegeben, zu „reagieren".

Sirius Blick fiel auf ein Bild von Remus und Peter, aufgenommen an Harrys erstem Geburtstag. Beide hatten Voldemort im entscheidenden Moment abgelenkt, damit Lily und er handeln konnten. In Godrics Hollow war es Peter gewesen, der Lily Zeit gekauft hatte, in Kettlebrough Remus, der es ihnen erst ermöglicht hatte, unwissenderweise einen der stärksten Schilde zu erschaffen, den Magie erschaffen konnte.

Sirius konnte es immer noch nicht recht begreifen, dass es am Ende Remus gewesen war, der den letzten Horkrux zerstört hatte - dass er überhaupt _gewußt_ hatte, was er tun mußte. Andererseits war Remus immer derjenige im Rumtreiber-Verbund gewesen, der für das logische Denken zuständig war. Er hatte einige Minuten lang Zeit gehabt, zu beobachten, was er und Lily taten, und auch wenn er wohl nicht _gewußt_ hatte, warum er die Kette mit dem Dämonenfeuer treffen mußte, hatte er doch irgendwie geschlussfolgert, dass er es tun mußte. Das Warum war in dem Moment nicht wichtig. Die Tat zählte.

Und so hatte auch Remus, durch die Flüche der versammelten Todesser, schließlich mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt. Genau wie Peter in Godrics Hollow. Ein Opfer, dass Lily und er ihnen beiden ewig hoch anrechnen würden, genauso wie sie es James hoch anrechneten, dass er sich, wissend, dass er sterben würde, Voldemort in Godrics Hollow in den Weg gestellt hatte.

Der Schwur, den sie sich zu ihrer Schulzeit in jugendlichem Überschwang einmal gegeben hatten, hatten sie in die Tat umgesetzt. Sie alle waren bereit gewesen für die anderen zu sterben, auch er, Sirius selber. Es war lediglich Lilys Reflexen zu verdanken, dass er heute nicht ebenso tot war, wie seine drei besten Freunde. Und er dankte ihr jeden Tag aufs Neue dafür. Zwar vermisste er seine Freunde jeden Tag, oftmals so sehr, dass es körperlich schmerzte, aber er wußte, dass sie alle gewollt hätten, dass er lebt, dass zumindest einer sich um Lily und die Jungs kümmern konnte, damit sie nicht völlig alleine zurück blieben. Und diese Verantwortung würde er nicht vernachläßigen. Das war er seinen Freunden und ihrem Opfer schuldig.

Am 9. März 1982 endete in den Trümmern eines vormals völlig unscheinbaren Farmhauses in Kettlebrough ein Krieg, der über 11 Jahre lang für Tod und Verderben im ganzen Land gesorgt hatte. Und auch wenn der Phönix es bislang nicht geschafft hatte, sich aus dieser Asche neu zu erheben, so markierte dieses Datum doch den Tag, an denen die Leute begannen, die Scherben ihrer Welt zusammen zu kehren, um aus ihnen eine neue, wenn auch leicht veränderte, aber zumindest friedliche Welt zu erschaffen.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
